The Blood of Rome
by TheWarrior12
Summary: AU story. Sequel to “When in Rome.” When Elphaba’s family are held hostage, she must fight again for the amusement of the crowd, in the Colosseum, to save them. Her enemies say, “Her rudis is broken, as well as her spirit.” Or so they think. Gelphie
1. Chapter 1: The End Has Begun

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is M: **This story contains content that is not suitable for young readers. There is some mild language, brief abuse, some brief sexual themes, but the main reason why its rated M is because of the explicit violence.

**Author's Note:** This story is the sequel to the story, "When in Rome." It is recommend you read that story before you read this one. You don't have to, but this story will make more sense if you do. Remember feedback on the story, or what I can do to improve my writing is always welcome.

**The Blood of Rome**

Chapter 1: The End Has Begun

It was dark when two figures, a man and a woman, walked into the deserted Colosseum. It had been a year since the last fight had taken place there. Patches of sand on the Colosseum ground still held a light pink color. It marked the spots were the blood had stained and couldn't be cleaned off no matter how many times it was washed.

"It has been a long time since I've been here," the unknown man said, as his eyes scanned the arena.

"You fought here many times?" the woman asked.

"Only a couple of times, but that was enough. I wasn't a gladiator for very long. Hopefully though, with my plan, I will make back my fortune," the man answered, as he turned around sharply and rubbed his hands like he was recalling an unpleasant memory of the past. "And what brings you to Rome to join me?"

"To take back what's rightfully mine," the mystery woman spat.

The unknown man's eyebrow rose as his head tilted to one side in a questionable manner before asking, "And what would that be?"

The woman wasted no time as she answered, "The Emperor of Rome: Liir."

...X...

A few more days of scheming and things were starting to fall into place. There was only a few more loose ends to finish up. "You know the plan right?" the unknown figure asked his business partner.

"Yes, Avaric, for the tenth time I know what to do. We need a trainer and I know who would be prefect for the job. I have done more research than you think," the mystery woman replied, with toss of her hand to wave him off. "Once we have him our plan can truly go into motion."

"Do you think he will agree to join us?" Avaric asked, his eyebrows rising in an almost challenging way.

The woman smirked and her eyes drew together slyly from confident. "I think he will. If the lure of wealth won't sway him, _my other goods _will."

...X...

"And with one motion of her mighty dagger Elphaba slain the undefeated Tin Man! The crowd was spellbound at this display. But it wasn't long before they found their voices and let lose untamed cheers for their green gladiator...their champion. Once again Elphaba made history like no mortal had ever done." With that final sentence Fiyero gave a bow and finished his story. The audience, of about twelve, that was there listening gave a round of applause to show their approval.

As the crowd dispersed some even gave Fiyero some coins as an added thank you for telling such a wonderful tale. One person held back though and waited for all the people to leave before making her move.

"You're a born story-teller," She said, as she walked out from the shadows.

"Thanks, but it's still a starving artist's job," Fiyero replied, as he gave her a smile and quickly pocketed the coins.

"Something tells me though this wasn't your first job. The scars on your skin tell me you must have had another trade not too long ago." The woman ran her hands over Fiyero's scars and he gulped nervously from the contact.

Fiyero was obviously flattered by the simple display of affection, but kept his guard up as well, as he answered, "That was in my past."

"You can let it be your future as well. I know who you are Fiyero. You were once a gladiator and a trainer for the underground in Rome."

Fiyero took a few steps back. "I don't know what you are talking about." But the unknown woman was quick to pull him close again.

"Don't play thick, I know who you truly are. You have great talent and I can make you rich. My business partner, Avaric, and I need a trainer and we know you are one of the best. Sure you can stay here and make a few coins a day that barely pay for one meal, or you can come and work for us. You have my word you won't be disappointed. So what say you?"

Fiyero bit the bottom of his lip in deep thought. His face flushed when he felt her hands on his shoulders and her warm intoxicating breath at his neck. He had always wanted to get out of the underground business, but then again being a bard wasn't paying even though he enjoyed it. He then turned around quickly and answered, "I'll do it."

"Good, and trust me you won't be disappointed," The woman answered before latching lips with him. Fiyero didn't stop the kiss, instead, he let it grow.

...X...

Glinda was walking though the palace halls looking for her wife. It had been a year since Sir Chuffrey's rule ended, and Liir had pretty much had taken over the ruling of Rome. But the masses still called Glinda 'Empress' out of respect.

As Glinda walked she ran into Trism, Liir's lover, so she asked him, "Trism, have you seen Elphaba?"

"I think she's in the study my Empress," He answered with a distinguished bow of the head.

"Oh, Trism, you don't have to be so formal," Glinda replied, with a quick shake of her head.

"Force of habit," Trism answered, with a smile as he watched the blonde woman head away towards the study. Trism's information was spot on, for when Glinda entered the study there was Elphaba. She was admiring the Rudis given to her by her wife.

"I should have known you would be here," Glinda said, as she walked up to the green woman.

"I'm just admiring the gift you gave me not so long ago," Elphaba turned her head only slightly as she ran her hands over the wooden blade and hilt. "It means so much to me. It's the symbol of my freedom."

The green woman than placed the sword down and greeted her wife with a tender kiss. "My Empress," She whispered, as she dropped to one knee and kissed Glinda's hand.

"My warrior," Glinda breathed, with a light tug on Elphaba's royal guard uniform to will her back to her feet.

The green warrior nuzzled her love's neck in a gentle fashion before asking, "Where are the children?"

"Lirr is getting ready for his meeting with the senate, and Cora patrolling around the palace," Glinda replied, with a sharp gasp.

"Lucky for us," Elphaba whispered, as she lifted one of the blonde's legs up and ran her green hand over her wife's thigh.

Glinda had to use all her will power to pull away from the green warrior's grasp. "Don't distract me, Elphie, I only came to find you because I need you to escort Liir to his meeting."

"You could have fooled me," Elphaba replied with brief cackle, as she fixed her uniform and gave a bow to the blonde woman. "I will go and escort our son, but then we must finished what we started."

"I would want nothing less," Glinda answered, as she gave the green warrior a quick goodbye kiss before sending her off.

...X...

After the meeting with the senate, Liir came back to the palace very tense. He went straight to his room to think. There he paced from one side to the another, and would rub his hands together in a nervous and obsessive fashion. Glinda noticed her son's strange behavior and went to check on him.

"Liir, what troubles you? You have been acting so bizarre since you came home from your meeting."

Liir shook his head as he spoke. "I dare not say what troubles me for it is foolish."

"No concern is foolish," Glinda countered, before kissing him on the forehead. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"All right," Liir took a deep breath. "When I was coming home from the meeting an oracle stopped me. He fell at my feet and shouted I should beware the Ides of March."

Glinda frowned. "The Ides of March? That's coming up! On that day the military parade takes place in Rome."

Liir shook his head from worry. "I fear it because Papa will be leading the parade that day. I feel she will be a target of something sinister. I know I shouldn't get all worked up over an oracle's words, but it still concerns me."

"Do now fear, my son, your Papa is a grand warrior. I'm sure if something did happen she could take care of herself," Glinda assured him, as she rubbed Liir's back.

"You're right, Mother, Papa can take care of herself. I worry for nothing," Liir stood up quickly and gave a bow to the blonde woman. "Thank you for calming my fears." With these words the young Emperor headed off.

...X...

When the mystery woman returned back to Avaric he lifted his head and gave her a questionable look. "Well? Is Fiyero joining our team?" A simple nod was all that was given, and Avaric who was clearly enthusiastic gave a shout. "Candle you have truly pulled though for us and our plan."

"I did what must be done, now you must play your part. Liir must be mine," Candle growled.

"And he will, all in good time," Avaric assured her. "For the end has begun."


	2. Chapter 2: Et Tu, Fiyero?

Chapter 2: Et Tu, Fiyero?

A couple of days passed and it was finally March 15th. The military parade was held and the Roman people littered the streets to watch the outlandish celebration of the army of Rome, as well as the goddess and god of war Minerva and Mars.

"It's still odd to me after all these years to call Athena and Aries: Minerva and Mars," Liir said, as Trism fixed his royal cape.

"I know, but when in Rome do as the Romans do," Trism added, as he gave his lover a kiss.

"I guess, even my mother forgets from time to time," Liir noted.

"Is she from Rome?"

"No, and my Papa isn't either. She's a Greek by blood."

Just then Cora entered the room. "The crowds await you, dear brother, mother is already waiting for you in the royal box."

Liir nodded before patting Trism on the back, and then he followed his sister out towards the royal box over looking the parade.

"What a fine day it is," Liir mused, as he took a seat.

When the people of Rome saw Liir, join the rest of the royal family, they cheered and waved to the young man. Liir waved in return to acknowledge the masses. It seemed like the whole city had gathered for this parade.

"Where's Papa?" Cora questioned.

"There she is! She's in the golden chariot in the front of the Roman captains," Glinda exclaimed, as she pointed out Elphaba's location. The blonde woman held her chest as her eyes gazed over the green warrior who was wearing her finest guard uniform. In the end she had to cool herself down with her fan.

The Roman army made several passes around which proved extremely positive for the people, for the more times they made passes the crowds threw flowers and ribbons at them to show their support.

Elphaba looked up and meet her wife's stare with a sly grin, and Glinda blushed excessively as a result. She then placed a hand over her heart and titled her head slightly almost like she was teasing the green warrior. Elphaba answered by tossing her head like some male ram would do to show off his mighty horns to a female.

The silent flirting came to an end however when a loud scream was heard, and the crowds began to shout in fear. Chaos had descended on the people, and Elphaba stopped her chariot to see a group of bandits running over to the royal box. They were trying to flood the royal box and get to the green woman's family. With the amount of bandits the royal guards on the ground level couldn't keep them at bay. The foes were breaking though and climbing up towards the royal family.

Elphaba wasted no time leading her chariot over to the bandits. Her chariot was mainly for show, so it was awkward to move about. Once she was close enough, the green warrior leaped off the chariot, drew her sword, and began fighting.

Elphaba battled the bandits with everything she had in order to protect her family. They weren't very skillful but there was a lot of them. They were like a swarm of lotus for they came at Elphaba in huge waves.

Finally when the green warrior thought she had won, only then did she let down her guard. This proved to be a dire mistake, for suddenly Elphaba felt a mighty blow to her head. She dropped down to her knees, cursed under her breath, before everything went black.

...X...

"Welcome royal family! Isn't this a surprise?" Avaric greeted, as he nodded to his minions for a job well done.

"Are you insane? Kidnaping the royal family will only bring you sorrow," Lirr shouted.

"Calm yourself, I wish not to harm you. This is what I like to call assertive communication. Besides as far as anyone knows you are all safe and sound." Avaric's tone was had a slick quality to it.

"Are you going to assassinate us?" Glinda gulped from nerves.

Avaric shook his head. "I wish not to kill any of you. As long as you follow my every word than you shall all live, and I will leave Rome a very rich man." Glinda looked at Avaric dubiously.

"What does that have to do with us?" Cora asked, as she stood up in a threatening way, but Avaric didn't even flinch.

"Well first thing's first. You must lift this ban on gladiatorial games in Rome."

"What? No, I will never let those barbaric games ever come back to Rome!" Liir barked.

At hearing this Avaric grabbed Glinda in a iron tight grip and placed a knife to her throat. "Let me repeat myself because I don't think you heard me. I will not kill any of you...as long as you follow my EVERY word. You will lift the ban of gladiatorial games, or well my knife is going to become more acquainted with your mother's throat!" Avaric yelled, as his eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay, I will lift the ban please just let my mother go," Liir's voice was filled with worry and his hands trembled from fear as well.

"Good," Avaric answered, as he drew back his knife and ran his knuckles against Glinda's cheek, in a seductive manner, before releasing her with a forceful push. "Now I must go. I want to be there when your precious green warrior wakes up, for she's in for quite a surprise." Avaric's eyes fell on Elphaba's rudis. He snatched it up without another word and left the room with a hardy laugh.

...X...

When Elphaba finally awoke, her arms were chained to a wall. The smell around her was familiar and she knew she was in her old underground. When the green woman's eyes focused more she saw a mystery man drinking wine.

"Finally you're awake, my name is Avaric, I was wondering when you would join the party. For a great warrior like you it would an insult not to drink to Minerva and Mars." With those words the unknown man took his glass of wine and threw it into Elphaba's face.

Elphaba coughed briefly before answering, "I'm sure Athena and Aries don't want me to get drunk on their behave."

Avaric raised an eyebrow. "How strange that you speak like a Greek. I know much about you but not that."

Elphaba let out a chortle. "You know less of me than you think. I wasn't born in Rome. I'm a Greek."

Avaric held his chin as he pondered this. "No wonder you use the different names for the Olympus Gods."

Elphaba lifted her head up slightly. "I take it you're the ring leader in the attack at the parade."

"Yes, things went very smoothly I must say. Especially in the capture of your wife and children," Avaric taunted.

At hearing that Elphaba struggled against her chains in rage. "What have you done to my family?"

"They're safe...for now." Avaric chuckled softly as he turned his back to the green woman. "In fact Elphaba your performance is what will save them."

"What do you mean?" The green woman asked in a curious manner.

Avaric let out a straining breath before speaking, "I was at one time a very rich man. I had the prefect job, for I planned the gladiatorial games in Rome. I worked undercover and very closely with, my dear deceased friend, Emperor Chuffrey to hold these wonderful games, but once he died the games were banned. I was out of a job and out of my fortune, but that's where you come in! I will be holding new gladiatorial games and you will the main attraction. People still know you as the green skinned gladiator who conquered such foes as the tameable Lion and the heartless Tin Man. With you fighting in the arena once more, there is no doubt people will flood to see you fight...to see you kill or be killed."

Elphaba stared at him coldly before answering, "I'm not a gladiator anymore. My rudis proves my freedom."

"Oh, this rudis?" Avaric asked in a sickly sugary tone as he held up Elphaba's rudis. The green woman was shocked. How was he able to get her most prized item? She watched in horror as Avaric broke the rudis in half with one swift motion before throwing it into the fire. Elphaba's eyes seemed to lose some sparkle as she watched the flames consume her wooden sword of freedom. Her body then gave an unnatural twitch as she ripped her eyes from the flames.

Avaric gave a short whistle and called for his guards. "Take her away to the cells. We will find a place for her there." He turned his attention back to the green woman as he said, "You will fight, Elphaba. Your rudis is no more...including your freedom."

...X...

Avaric went to find Fiyero. It would be his job to find a secure cell to place the great green gladiator. He soon found him inspecting the underground and the supplies.

"Fiyero, tell the guards where to put this gladiator they are bringing in now. She will be our main attraction. This gladiator will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams."

Fiyero nodded. "I will tell them Avaric." The new trainer could hear the struggling of the guards as they tried to keep the gladiator under control. When she met his gaze only then did she settle down.

When Fiyero caught sight of the gladiator that would be making his fortune, he soon realized he was indeed going to be rich, but was it worth the price? Seeing Elphaba's shocked expression made his skin crawl and his gut tighten.

As the guards pulled Elphaba over to him, her eyes hardened. When she was mere inches from him, her top lip curled as she growled, "Et tu, Fiyero?"


	3. Chapter 3: Siege

Chapter 3: Siege

"By the gods, I never thought you would have a part in all this," Elphaba spat at her old friend who was indeed working with the very people who kidnaped her wife and children.

Fiyero shook his head. "Elphaba, please, you don't understand..."

"Silence you bastard! I understand enough!" The green woman's hands balled into fists as she tried to make a strike at the ex-bard, but the guards held onto her tightly.

"I had no choice," Fiyero said in a tone that was sorry yet harsh before addressing the guards. "Take her from my sight."

"No, you had a choice. You just didn't have any courage," Elphaba sneered, before she was dragged away. Fiyero could feel guilt rising in his throat and turned his head away to hide the fact fresh tears were rising.

Once in her cell Elphaba wasted no time trashing it. She was like an animal consumed by madness as she destroy what was ever around her.

"Brilliant, your rage becomes you. You will need every bit of it in our to succeed." Avaric praised, but Elphaba just spit at his feet. Just then a woman walked up behind Avaric and cleared her throat. "Ah! Shenshen, you had me worried there for a minute. Elphaba this is your new trainer. Her name is Shenshen and she will be working close with you."

"I need no trainer," Elphaba said, as she waved him off.

"I learned from the best." The new trainer answered. "Nanny was my aunt."

Elphaba's ears seemed to perk at hearing this fact. She then walked up to Shenshen, as close as the bars would let her, and looked her up and down. "Alright then, let's begin the training." Elphaba knew she had better accept this help. She had to keep in mind her family's lives were on the line here. Who knows if this will be her only support for all these battles.

"Good to hear you agree with your new trainer," Avaric replied, as he went to leave. "You better not waste anytime. You're first battle is in two days."

...X...

"So you have what I want?" Avaric asked Liir as he poked him in the shoulder.

The young man nodded his head as he held out a scroll. "Yes, I have lifted the ban on gladiatorial games." His voice was clearly disappointed.

"Ah, what a joyful day it is. Come let's drink in honor of this special and historical day." Avaric poured wine into a few glasses and motioned Liir and Glinda to have some. They both shook their heads to show they denied the drink. "More for me than." After finishing up the three glasses of wine Avaric turned back to Liir.

"You are free to leave your parents' bedchambers. However if you speak to anyone about this secret hostage situation..." Avaric took his thumb and pretended to slit his throat. "Understand?"

Liir only nodded. "Leave."

"But my mother..." Liir began.

"She's my insurance. Now go..." Avaric growled, as his top lip curled like a raging wolf. Liir with much hesitation didn't leave right away. His eyes were pleading as he stared at his mother.

"Leave!" Avaric shouted, as he threw a vase at the young man. Liir ducked to avoid the impact and indeed left a few seconds later.

"Alone at last," Avaric snickered as he backed Glinda up against the wall. "Can I be bold for a moment, dear Empress? You have astonishing beauty! My whole body seems to tremble from desire."

"Avaric, please, let me be." Glinda found herself shaking from repulsion as she felt one of Avaric's hand linger dangerously close to her thighs.

"How I want to, but I think one of my ancestors was a satyr. One of them must have been for so often I have this unquenchable desire. I just long to make you mine." Avaric's breath was warm and nearly palpable as his face inched closer to the Empress' lips.

Glinda pushed his face away and punched him in the gut. These quick moves were enough to free herself from Avaric's grip. "Control yourself! I may be your hostage but I'm not your harlot."

Avaric coughed and rubbed the area where he was hit. He then cranked his head to one side as he grumbled, "Forgive me, Empress, but I will not give up so easily."

"I wish you would," Glinda spat, as she fixed her long gown.

"Good day," With those final words Avaric left the room. His loyal minions gave him a concerned look at seeing him rub his wounded area. He didn't offer them his gaze as he stormed off towards with his confidence shaken.

...X...

In two days like Avaric had promised the gladiatorial games were up and running. The people were confused at this sudden lift of the ban, but made no complains especially when the great green gladiator was coming out of retirement. The seats in the Colosseum were nearly all taken up. There was no doubt the people of Rome enjoyed these games of slaughter.

"The crowd howls for gore and blood. They will it more than anything," Fiyero whispered, as he watched Elphaba suit up for her first battle. The crowds were indeed chanting for a fight. It was amazing how quickly their bloodlust could develop.

"Then I will deliver it to them." Elphaba then suddenly drew her hidden dagger and rested it against Fiyero's neck. "Starting with yours."

The ex-bard froze in fright. His limbs seems to grow heavy, and he found fear had caused him breath to become shallow. "Elphaba, please, let's not be hasty." He noticed that Elphaba's dagger was the same one that slain the Tin Man all those years ago.

"Good advice, a slow death is more fitting for a traitor like yourself." The green warrior's brown eyes seemed to glow red for a moment, and Fiyero could feel the dread rising in his chest as a result.

"Let him be, Elphaba, he's not one of the many gladiator you have to kill to win back your family." Avaric's voice could be heard suddenly. He had been watching the whole scene play out.

"Too bad," Elphaba sneered, as she roughly let Fiyero go.

"Come, Elphaba, I will go over today's battle with you," Shenshen replied, as she wrapped an arm around the green woman and led her away.

As Fiyero was rubbing his neck two other gladiators that would be fighting against Elphaba came into view. They were talking loudly and roaring with laughter. "Today will be an easy match." The first gladiator said before spitting. "Elphaba hasn't fought as a gladiator for at least a year. She will be rusty and unprepared."

The second gladiator nodded at his friend's words before adding, "Her rudis is broken as well as her spirit."

Fiyero just shook his head as he turned to them and said, "Or so you think."

...X...

There was only minutes left before the fight, so Shenshen quickly began to give the green woman a quick briefing. "Alright, Elphaba, this is your first battle in awhile, and I'm afraid it won't be easy," Shenshen warned her. "Then again, what gladiator battle is? Anyway, this is a Siege battle. I'm sure you have heard of it before. You must break into the enemy's fort and kill the leader, but there will be minions along the way. They will do everything in their power to protect their leader. Make sure you kill them first before you try to take on the leader."

Elphaba eyes were foggy as she stared out into the open arena from the gate. She shifted to one side than the other before standing in front of the entrance.

"Give them hell," Shenshen replied, in a tone that made the green woman smile a little, for she sounded like Nanny.

"I will," And with those final words Elphaba walked out to the roar of the crowd.

...X...

As Elphaba walked out into the middle of the arena, she tossed her head from side to side. Her eyes quickly fell on a medium sized fort. In front of it was a huge gladiator who carried an ax. He paced in front of the doors leading inside the fort.

The green woman's gaze lifted to look at the royal box where the Empress would be. Elphaba's heart sank when she only saw Avaric, and a hooded figure in the box instead. She snorted loudly in disapproval at not seeing her family.

"Focus on the task at hand," Elphaba whispered to herself as she approached the guard with the ax with extreme caution. But no matter how much she taunted him the gladiator would not move from in front of the doors. He just gave a chirped laugh as he continued to pace with the ax still in hand. The crowd began to grow restless as they made muffled shouts and unamused huffs.

Just then a voice could be heard from the crowd, "Use this!" And in turn a whip fell at Elphaba's feet.

The green woman picked up the whip and in turn a cascade of cheers rained down on her. She gave the whip a few practice strikes. This earned her more applaud from the bloodthirsty crowd.

Elphaba then drew back the whip and sent the tip of it against the guard's back. He gave a painful hiss, and the strike drew some blood. When the green woman sent the whip again he grabbed it with his hand, and pulled tightly against it, so he could reel Elphaba to him like a fish caught on a hook. Elphaba was driven into the sand and let go of the whip without warning. This caused the guard to falter back against the door with a mighty crash.

The green warrior than drew up her sword close and tried to wound the guard. He blocked the attempt just in time and swung his ax down towards Elphaba's neck. She spun around and launched herself against the wall to avoid the blow. She could feel the air from the swing of the ax as it flew only inches from her. Their blades then crashed together in a violet meeting.

Sand, from the arena floor, flew into the air and began to scatter like snow falling on a damp ground as they continued to fight for control. There was no doubt this guard was strong, but he lacked skill. Elphaba saw this first when she threw his ax from her sword blade. He tried to make another move while Elphaba was open to an attack. Not thinking of his own safety he left himself exposed. The green woman took advantage of this careless mistake, ducked, drew back her arm, and plunged her sword into the guard's gut. She gave her sword a quick twist before pulling her weapon free.

He gave a weak cry as he dropped his ax and limped away from the door. He was spitting blood from his mouth as he fell to his knees. Then with one last defeated yelp he collapsed never to rise again.

Elphaba wasted no time searching the dead guard. In his right pocket she found a key to the doors he was just guarding not too long ago. She placed the key into the lock and turned. With one mighty kick the doors flew open, and the crowd screamed in joy.

Once Elphaba entered the fort she was met by two gladiators. One was holding a mace and the other a spear. They wasted no time closing in on her.

Fiyero watched from inside the underground. His breath became heavy when he saw the two gladiators circle the green woman. These two fighters were the ones laughing at the green woman, and claiming her spirit was broken.

Elphaba held her sword out and kept a careful eye on the foe with the spear. His weapon had a longer reach, and could easily deliver a fatal blow with one shot.

"Nervous?" The fighter with the mace taunted her. "Your spirit is broken and very soon your life will be done."

Elphaba just gave a cackle and with her right hand freed her whip. She had a plan but it was a long shot. As her foes closed in the fighter with the mace charged and attacked. Elphaba blocked his blows and was able to push him away.

The foe with the spear immediately began making short jabs to draw Elphaba to let her guard down. The green woman was too clever and sent her whip flying. It hit him against the shoulder, and made a sizeable cut. He hissed and swore before falling back slightly. But it only took a few seconds for the shock of the wound to wear off.

He then cocked his head to one side before answering, "What's wrong green one? Uncomfortable because you don't have your Empress whore gazing down at you?" Elphaba's eyes narrowed in rage as the foe mocked her wife. He would pay for such disrespect. Avaric watched from the royal box instead and held his chin as he watched intensely.

The spear then came at her again, and Elphaba dodged to one side. She then spun around and her sword came clashing with the other foe's mace. The green woman then kicked her foe in the gut and, with him distracted, let her sword come down unto his left arm. The limb fell down onto the sand bone and all. Her foe screamed in agony, and he stumbled backwards trying to will the unbearable pain that was gripping his mind.

The audience watching made howls at the sight of the blood and stomped their feet against the floor. It wasn't long before they began to chant, "Deliver us the flesh! Deliver us the flesh!" Elphaba answered their cries by throwing the freshly cut limb up into the crowd.

The foe with the spear, in his own fit of rage, began jabbing at Elphaba wildly. The green woman rolled and moved to the sun was to her back. She then held her sword out in a threatening manner. Sweat was rolling down Elphaba's forehead in vast amounts, and her body began to sting from the unhindered sun. Her foe than raced over to his ally's mace and picked it up quickly and threw it at the green woman.

Elphaba turned her shoulder to it and the spikes hit her. The green skinned gladiator ripped the spikes from her flesh and breathed out deeply in order to stop herself from crying out in pain. Her foe then reeled back his spear in a manner that showed her was going to throw it. Elphaba took the mace and threw it as well. The mace hit the spear's blade and snapped it from the pole. The spear fell short of its target, and Elphaba scooped up the spear head.

"No one insults my wife!" Elphaba growled, and with one smooth motion threw the spear head at her foe. Her aim was true because it hit her foe right in the neck. He coughed and wheezed before dropping his knees into the sand and then falling completely down. With the second foe now dead Elphaba returned to the armless mace man who was trying to nurse his wound.

"Not too long ago you claimed that my spirit was broken. As you can see my spirit is alive as ever. I can't say the same about you though," Elphaba then drove her sword into his chest and twisted ever so slowly.

When he was finished off Elphaba let out an exhausted sigh. She then faltered as she headed to the late gate. This one wasn't locked, so she only had to open the door. Her limbs were aching and her eyes were hazy from the heat that drilling nonstop onto her body. She then came to a ladder leading up to a stone stage. She climbed it and once at the top was met by the crowd's positive cheers.

"The leader must be the next one I face," Elphaba breathed. Almost on cue, the leader, showed himself as he climbed up the ladder on the opposite side of the stone stage.

The leader was covered in armor that had exotic feathers attached to it. His weapons of choice was curved scimitar that almost looked like a mini scythe and well designed net. The leader's helmet was extremely polished, and a glare was cast at the green woman's eyes when he turned his head a certain way. He gave Elphaba an odd bow, he shook his net, and let a growl pass out from his lips.

The green warrior remained motionless expect for her raven hair that blew in the wind. She was waiting for her enemy to make the first move. The leader than took a new position before moving back and forth on his heels. This leader was a very unique fighter that much was certain.

Suddenly, without warning, the leader made a lunge with his scimitar. Elphaba reacted just in time to block the blow. In a matter of seconds their swords were clashing violently against one another. As they fought the leader tried to trip Elphaba with his net, but she evaded such attempts.

The green woman could feel her head begun to become light. Even though it was spring time she had been fighting in the peak of the sun's heat, and her body was starting to truly feel the effects of fatigue. When she fought under Nanny, the old crone would never let Elphaba fight that time of day when the sun was the most heated. But she was not given such luck this time around.

The leader then pulled back only to strike again. He turned his helmet towards the sun and the sun's glare hit the green woman right in the eyes. She cursed and attempted to get a new location where the sun wasn't hurting her eyes.

The leader saw this distraction and let his net fly out. It landed on top of the green woman and quickly trapped her. The crowd watching let loose a worried gasp as Elphaba tripped and fell hard on to the stone stage. Avaric bit the top of his lip and wondered how in the world Elphaba was going to get out of this alive?

The leader gave a chirped cry of victory and went to stab the green woman. Elphaba was quite clever though and held up the net as tightly as she could. When the scimitar came down she wrapped it in the net. It then became trapped and when the leader tried to pull it free he ripped his own net. This freed Elphaba from her dire situation. The masses applauded at seeing the green warrior escape certain death.

When the leader tried to once again gain the upper hand, Elphaba just waited for him to get close before tripping him with her sword. The leader stumbled and it looked like he would get his footing back, but then Elphaba just shoved her foe away so strongly that he fell off the stone stage and on to the arena floor below. The sand only broke the leader's fall slightly and he struggled to rise back to his feet.

Elphaba then gave a battlecry before sliding down the ladder to meet him. Using his own armor against him, Elphaba took hold of the feathers on his armor, to make sure he would go anywhere, and rammed the hilt of her sword against his helmet as hard as she could.

The leader tried to counter this lifting his weapon up to cut the green woman's head off. He quickly came down hard with his scimitar, but Elphaba pulled away and dodged the blow. She then reared up like a alpha stallion and plunged her sword into the leaders's left shoulder. He gave a anguish fulled yelp as the green warrior twisted the her weapon deeper into his flesh. Elphaba soon ripped the helmet from his head to expose his neck.

The crowd's screams had turned into roars as they pumped their fists into the air demanding more. Elphaba sure delivered more as she removed her dagger, and slit the leader's throat with one swift motion. With that final move she had won the match, and with that victory insured her family's safety for one more day.

"Who am I? Who am I?" Elphaba shouted to the crowd. Her eyes darted across to where Avaric sat in the royal box. She was secretly mocking him.

"Elphaba! Elphaba! Elphaba!" The masses yelled in return as they rose to their feet in unbridle excitement.

"The people love her," Candle noted, as she laid hidden from the sight of Elphaba. She then watched as Elphaba kicked the sand with her boot and raised her sword high for all to see.

Avaric nodded his head in agreement. "After all these years...she's still the people's champion."


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Royale

Chapter 4: Battle Royale

Back in the underground Elphaba rested as she was showered with praise. "Excellent first battle today! You have pleased the crowds which in turn pleases me," Avaric said, as he held up a giant bag filled with gold.

Elphaba stretched her neck as she flexed her fingers slowly. "I do what I must to save my family."

"And how much blood of Rome are you willing to spill to save your family?" Avaric tapped his fingers against his desk as he waited for an reply.

"As much as I have to," Elphaba replied, her face stoic.

"Now that is an answer I like to hear!" Avaric bellowed, with a clasp of his hands. "Now I feel like I should give you something. I mean you did deliver such a gory and delicious fight today."

"I want to see my wife and children," Elphaba replied, without hesitation, her eyes were filled with hope.

Avaric shook his head. "That is asking too much."

"Can I at least see one of them?"

"You give me another good fight in the next battle and I will think about it."

"I slay for your amusement and this is how you repay me?" Elphaba spat, as she knocked the bag of coins to the floor.

Avaric's minions went to strike her, but Avaric held up his hand to stop them. "Save your wrath for the next battle. Be gone." Elphaba did leave but not before knocking down a very expensive looking vase.

...X...

A thick gruel, from the mess hall, made from stale bread and wilted vegetables was served to Elphaba as she rested in her cell. The taste was less than appetizing, but the green woman was too hungry to care at that moment. Shenshen joined her for a chat and even shared her meal of fresh vegetable soup with the green woman. They talked for a good half an hour before Elphaba asked Shenshen a serious question.

"Where do you think my family is?" Elphaba asked, in a cheerless tone, as she placed her empty food bowl off to the side. Shenshen shrugged her shoulders, but the green woman could tell something was up because she wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Do not humor me, Shenshen, I want your honest option on the fate of my family."

Shenshen let out a ragged breath before speaking. "I hate to bring this option up, but what if they're all ready dead?"

Elphaba shook her head to rid that choice from her mind. "I pray that is not what happened to them."

"Avaric tells me nothing, but I swear if I hear any news about your family I will tell you," Shenshen said, as he she held up her hand to show the green woman she could trust her.

"You are an honorable person," Elphaba said with a nod of her head. She could tell that Shenshen was being genuine. "Unlike some people I know." Almost on cue Fiyero walked by the cell. He hung his head in shame when he saw the green woman but didn't stop walking passed.

Shenshen then rose to her feet and took the empty bowl away before saying, "Get some sleep, Elphaba, for I'm afraid you have another fight tomorrow."

"Do you know what type of battle it will be?" Elphaba asked, as she watched her new trainer exit the cell.

Shenshen gave a sigh as she replied, "A Battle Royale." Elphaba's stomach couldn't help but drop at the answer.

...X...

"Hurry royal family, you are going to miss the fight today," Avaric said, as he lead Glinda, Liir, and Cora over near the royal box, but he wouldn't let them get too close. Avaric was quite pleased with himself, for no one expected that the royal family was a hostage to his plan. The royal guards didn't question Avaric being near the Empress so much. They just assumed that he was a new advisors since Glinda said no ill against him. Candle also joined them up in the royal box, but she kept her identity hidden with a long hooded cloak.

Back in the underground Elphaba had finished getting her armor on. She then held her head in a dispirited way. Shenshen saw this and patted the green woman's back in sympathy. Shenshen knew Elphaba had never fought in a Battle Royale before and for good reason! A Battle Royale was quite simple: a huge group of gladiators would be fighting to the death, and the last gladiator left alive would win. The chance of surviving was unlikely, but if you were the winner your reputation would soar.

"I have very little advice for you," Shenshen whispered, as she placed Elphaba's sword and dagger off to the side. Elphaba was not allowed to take any weapons with her for this battle. "There will be a limited about of weapons already out in the arena. You MUST get a weapon, for if you don't the other armed gladiators will pick you off quickly. They usually attack the unarmed gladiators first. Even if you are only able to get your hands on a dagger take it! A small weapon is better than none at all. Also don't be afraid to deliver some low blows. There is no honor in this battle...only survival."

The green woman nodded and heard the horns, so she got into position. Within seconds a loud bell was heard and the gates fell open. Elphaba took off running as fast as she could in the direction of the first weapon her eyes laid upon which was a gladius.

The green woman grabbed the hilt but someone seized it as well. The two began fighting for it in an odd looking tug a war match. The other gladiator won out by kicking Elphaba in the ribs. He laughed in victory as he held the sword up. Just then another gladiator came up behind him with a mace and smashed his head open with it.

Elphaba wasted no time scooping up the gladius and getting into a defensive position. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. There had to be at least fifteen to twenty gladiators fighting in this Battle Royale. A scream behind her flooded Elphaba's ears and she looked to see a gladiator getting a spear though the chest. Once dead, the gladiator holding the spear took his foe's helmet and put it on his head before spotting his next target.

The green warrior raced over to the fresh kill and took the shield he had left behind. Elphaba then noticed a shadow closing in from the corner of her eye. She whipped around and held her new shield up, and blocked an ax strike to the head. Elphaba leaped back only to charge at her foe with a formidable form.

Glinda had the best view and was clearly engrossed in her green spouse's battle. The blonde Empress wished she could get closer to show Elphaba that she was there for her. However Avaric's minions had a firm grip on her arms.

Elphaba's foe with the ax was large in size, and wore an eerie helmet that had strange horns on the top. He gave a snort like a bull would when it was vexed before rasing his ax up to attempt another strike. Elphaba jumped back before faking a lunge. Her foe was tricked by this and the green woman was able to ram her shield against his jaw and threw his strange looking helmet from his head.

Blood splattered from her foe's lips and the crowd of 50,000 watching applauded in approval. Elphaba tried to deliver another blow, but her foe just threw her to the ground, and touched his jaw to see what damage was done.

The green warrior rolled away and turned her head to see a dagger laying not too far from her. Elphaba picked up the weapon and hid it in her belt, and grinned when she saw her foe did not see her do this. She gave her head a toss and held her shield close.

Just then another gladiator with a mace could be seen charging down on the green woman. She moved back slightly and began fighting her new foe. Her new enemy was able to whirl around with some expert footwork and hit the green woman in the arm. The wound wasn't deep but it still bled a good amount. He then kicked up some sand, and Elphaba had to hide her face behind her shield to save her eyes from being consumed by the grit.

The foe with the ax began pacing around waiting for Elphaba to leave herself open. The green woman then came up with an idea. She moved about so her back was facing her foe with the ax. The new gladiator held up his own shield to protect himself, but that is what Elphaba wanted, for it acted like a mirror and she could see her ax foe in the reflection.

She waited patiently for him to raise his ax to throw it. It didn't take long for Elphaba to see him take aim to hurl the ax into her back. She then jumped from side to side, and when the green woman saw him pull his arm back that is when she dropped to the ground. The ax flew over Elphaba and hit her foe with the mace in the chest. He gave a groan before dropping to his knees.

The green woman then removed her dagger and whipped around. This way she was facing her ax foe once again and threw her dagger at him. The dagger had true aim, for it planted itself between her foe's eyes. He gave a wild scream, and Elphaba finished him off with her gladius.

The green woman then looked around to see that there was only three gladiators left counting herself. Dead bodies littered the arena floor, and Elphaba could feel her limbs heavy from disgust. What pointless killing all in the name of entertainment.

Suddenly sorrow hit Elphaba like a crashing wave of the sea. Did her family suffer the same fate? The green woman didn't even notice that one of the gladiators had finished off his foe, and was now making his way over to her.

The words of Shenshen echoed though Elphaba's head. "I hate to bring this option up, but what if they are all ready dead?"

Elphaba dropped to her knees in defeat and grief. She hadn't seem her family since the military parade. What if they were murdered by Avaric after all? What was the point of fighting if that was true? Without her family she had nothing to live for.

The last foe closed in and replied in an arrogant tone, "You will not get any mercy from me."

Glinda saw Elphaba had given up, and she was determined to let her green warrior know she was here. With a great force Glinda ripped her hands free from the minion holding her, and she ran up close to the royal box so her face could be seen.

"ELPHIE!" Glinda shouted as loud as her lungs would let her. The crowd of spectators gasped and were stunned to hear their Empress yell in such a desperate way.

Elphaba's head snapped up in shock as she peered in the direction of the desperate outcry. The green warrior's breath quickened when she saw the face of her wife. "She's alive!" Elphaba whispered in joy. Seeing her wife gave Elphaba new found strength as she bounded up to her feet like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

Avaric saw this new found fierceness in the green woman's eyes, as a result of seeing her wife, and in turn he waved off his minions so they wouldn't restrain Glinda.

Elphaba's foe was taken completely off guard, for he thought this match was his. The green woman began an onslaught against her foe with aggressive attacks. The crowds screamed wildly at seeing this display, for they were truly seeing what they had heard about in the stories of the bards. That Elphaba was like a green tornado. Once she had started wave after wave of destruction would follow.

Elphaba's foe tried to keep her at bay with a few defensive strikes, but those proved a futile attempt. Then with a godlike hit the green woman sent her foe's sword flying into the air. It landed quite far from reach, and within a second Elphaba had taken her blade and slit her foe's torso right in half.

At first the crowd made a hissing sound at seeing such a butcher, but soon cheered in favor of the gory and bloodstained outcome. Elphaba turned her gaze back to her wife and bowed in respect. Her confident and meaning to life had been restored.

Candle noticed Avaric's shifting eyes and cunning grin as she said, "The wheels are turning in your head Avaric."

"Indeed they are," Avaric whispered. "Bring Elphaba to me. It's time for her to see her wife up close."


	5. Chapter 5: A Brief Meeting

Chapter 5: A Brief Meeting

"Your fight today was amazing. One of the best I have seen in my entire life," Avaric said, as he showed the green woman the sacks of gold on his desk. "In turn the pay out was fantastic."

Elphaba just cracked her knuckles before asking, "How much longer will I have to fight before you leave my family alone?"

"It all depends on how much money you make." Avaric then rose to his feet and gave a whistle. Two minions entered and bowed to their boss before turning towards Elphaba. "Take the green one to the royal bedchambers. Glinda is there waiting."

The green woman's eyes perked up at hearing her wife's name. "You're letting me see Glinda?"

Avaric began to pick his teeth with a foreign animal bone. "I have found letting you indulge in such simple pleasures is better for your performance in the arena." Elphaba spoke no other words and let the minions escort her unhindered.

...X...

The two minions entered Glinda's bedchamber and were met with a hostile attitude. "What do you want?" The Empress spat, in an vexed tone. Avaric's minions said nothing but opened the door for Elphaba. The green woman wasted no time walking inside and the minions locked the door as they left. Glinda let out a surprised gasp before jumping into Elphaba's waiting arms.

The two women stood engulfed in the embrace for a few long moments. They shared a passionate kiss before Elphaba spoke up, "I thought you and our children were dead."

"We're alright for the time being. Avaric has promised not to kill any of us if we follow his command," Glinda assured her emerald skinned spouse.

"And you trust his word?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda hung her head in despair. "We have no other options at this time and our allies are few."

Elphaba frowned. "I bring more grave news...Fiyero has betrayed us. He works for Avaric and his malevolent plot."

Glinda's eyes widen in complete shock. "It cannot be true! Fiyero's a friend from years passed! Why would he do such a thing?"

"I can only assume he grew weary of his life as a bard. Most bards don't get paid very well, and I think the temptation of being a well off man appealed to him more than a friendship." Elphaba then shook the topic from her mind, as she kneeled down and kissed her wife's hand. "How I have missed you, my Empress."

"And I you, oh Elphie, make love to me," Glinda replied, her voice husky.

"With pleasure," Elphaba answered, as she rose to her feet and kissed her wife with gentle passion, but as the Empress pulled down a piece armor she saw Elphaba's fresh wound acquired from her last battle.

"You're hurt," Glinda whispered, as she touched the wound on Elphaba's arm. "Give me a tick tock and I can dress it properly for you."

Elphaba let out a scoff. "Don't waste your time with that. I came here to spend time with you. Not to have you worry about a flesh wound."

Glinda shook her head and cupped an emerald cheek. "You are doing so much for our family by fighting these battles. Let me teach your wound. It's the least I can do."

Elphaba saw the extreme want to do this, simple gesture, in her wife's eyes, and knew she couldn't deny her. "All right, you may treat my wound if it will please you."

Glinda smiled at this and quickly went to work on the green woman's wound. "You look so tired."

"I'm not the young steed I was in years back. I'm still a bit rusty yet." Elphaba then began to cough quite violently.

"Here, here, take a drink," Glinda said, as she rushed off and handed the green woman something to drink.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied, once she had finished off the drink. "That was quite good. What was in that?"

"Lemons, melons, and pears," Avaric's voice came out suddenly as he entered the room. "I made it myself, for the voluptuous Empress of Rome."

"Oh my! Avaric you scared me." Glinda exclaimed, as she held her chest from the result of the fright and Elphaba only gave him a spiteful look.

"That was not my intention, I assure you, Empress." He then turned his attention to the green warrior. "Your visit time with your wife is over."

Elphaba's eyebrows dropped in disapproval. "What? I hardly had time to say hello."

Avaric's voice grew lower from annoyance. "If you continue to bring in the gold then you will have longer visit times. Now don't try to take a mile when your leash only has a inch, or next time you won't see her at all."

Elphaba let out an angry sigh, but kissed her wife's hand before being led out of the room. "The two minions will escort you back to your cell." Avaric called before entering the room and shutting the doors behind him. "If you are still lonely, my Empress, I can keep you company."

"I rather be alone than spend time with you," Glinda jeered.

Avaric fixed his belt as he approached the Empress. "Your mockery against me only sends shivers down my spine." He then placed his hands on top of Glinda's shoulders. "I know you wish me gone from your sights and from Rome. All that considered, maybe we can make a deal."

"Your words mean nothing to me." Glinda shrugged off the unwanted hands from her body.

"Hear me out. What if I told you I can leave Rome sooner than expected." Avaric slid a arm round the Empress' waist and pulled her in against his body.

"Then I assume there must be a horrible catch," Glinda sneered. She wriggled her body from his tight grip.

"I swear I will leave Rome sooner than expected if...I can take you into my bed and have my way with you." Only a second passed before Glinda slapped Avaric clear across the face at the mention of the suggestion.

"I take it that's a maybe?" Avaric snickered as he laughed deeply as he held his struck cheek.

"You leave me alone! Do you hear me?" Glinda shouted, as she pointed a finger at him.

Avaric shook his head as he spoke, "I don't think you understand the deal I'm offering you. You submit to my desires and I leave earlier! That means Elphaba doesn't have to keep fighting in these grueling battles. She might not survival the next battle. Then what will you do? This way you are keeping her from risking her life more than she has to. She's making a sacrifice for you and your children. You should do the same for her." With those words Avaric turned to leave. He saw Glinda's eyes soften in thought. She was clearing now thinking about this option very seriously and Avaric at this time couldn't ask for more.

...X...

The next morning Elphaba awoke to a horrid stink. It was a familiar smell however, it was the aroma of the dead bodies rotting. Usually the bodies of fallen gladiators would be taken care of quickly, so the odor wouldn't be too overbearing. This time it was clearly not done in a timely fashion. She could hear the shouts of other slaves moving the decomposing bodies away from the underground, so they could be buried in a mass grave. She heard them howling and yelling at one another in vexation. Elphaba couldn't help but wonder if she would suffer the same fate as the other fallen gladiators.

After pondering this for a moment she stood on her cot, so her face was level with the small window the size of her head in her cell. This way she could get minor breath of fresh air free from the stink. The green woman lucked out even more so when Shenshen took her from the cell, and escorted her to the mess hall for breakfast.

After a very modest meal Shenshen lead Elphaba to training room of the underground. A group of gladiators stood against a wall talking among themselves. When they saw the green woman and her trainer they immediately fell silent.

"Your next battle will be a teamed battle. Avaric instructed me to pick your battle partner from this group for the fight, but I'm going to let you pick instead," Shenshen said, as she motioned to the five gladiators standing against the wall. "Chose one of them to fight by your side. They are all formidable fighters, so you can't go wrong with any of them."

Elphaba turned and inspected each gladiator carefully. Each had many battle scars so it was obvious there were no rookies in this bunch. They all seemed pretty average, but the only female gladiator stood out to the green warrior. She had a petite built, but Elphaba could tell she was strong from the size of her muscles, and it was clear her smaller built made her agile. She had short brown hair and equally dark eyes. In her hand she carried a double edged ax called a labrys and held by her belt was a sword and dagger.

"What's your name?" Elphaba asked the woman.

"My name is Lexa," The woman answered, in a forceful tone, as she hit her chest.

The green woman let a smirk form upon her lips. "And why do you fight?"

"I fight against my will in this arena, but I'm good at what I do. I'm an Amazon who was taken as a slave, a few months ago, when my tribe was ambushed by Roman soldiers. I volunteered to stay behind and fight to let my Amazon sisters escape. My goal is to earn my freedom, return to my tribe, and see my wife and daughter again."

Elphaba was very pleased to hear this woman was an Amazon. Amazon warriors were one of the most amazing fighters in the entire world. "Have you lived with the Amazons your whole life?" Elphaba asked.

Lexa nodded. "I have but I know I'm half Spartan as well as Amazon. My father was a Spartan solider my mother used to have me."

"You are an Amazon as well as a Spartan! That is the deadliest combination of fighter I have ever heard. I would be honored if you fight with me in this team battle."

"If the great green gladiators wants me on her team than I will join," Lexa answered in a proud tone.

Elphaba then gripped her shoulder. "And believe when I say this, when all this is over, I will do everything in my power so you will see your wife and daughter again." Lexa grinned at these words and bowed her head to show respect.

"So you pick this one I take it?" Shenshen asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest. A quick nod from Elphaba was all that needed to be done to give the trainer her answer. "In that case suit up. Your battle will start within the hour."


	6. Chapter 6: Team Battle

Chapter 6: Team Battle

Liir paced around his royal bedchambers, that now had become his prison, in frustration. He wasn't allowed to leave unless one of Avaric's minions was with him. The royal guard didn't even suspect a thing regrading the royal family being a hostage in their own palace. Avaric had no doubt had planned everything perfectly. He wondered where his sister was and if she was safe. Liir also worried for Trism and wondered what his fate was.

Everything seemed to be falling apart around him. His stomach flopped from distress and misery as his thoughts dwelled upon his green parent fighting once again in the horrible games of the arena. What if the games became too much for her and she was to perish? What pitiful circumstances they were under. He also wondered how they all had become such hapless victims so suddenly.

"Damn Avaric! Damn him!" Liir growled. "What vile development he has brought upon my family, and damn Fiyero! What a traitor he has become." When his mother had told him about Fiyero's betrayal he could hardly believe it.

Almost on cue, the door to his room opened and Liir whirled around to see Fiyero had entered. "Leave snake!" Liir snapped.

"Liir, please, listen to me," Fiyero begged. "I'm not the traitor that you think I am."

"You sold out my parents by helping Avaric!" Liir spat, as his eyes narrowed from the extreme heated wrath that was coursing though his veins.

Fiyero shook his head at these words. "I never knew that I would be betraying your family. I was offered a job, and I took it. I was barely making ends meat as a bard!"

"Now you're a rich man and all it costed you was your soul," Liir replied, as he motioned to the ex-bard's golden jewelry he was wearing. "Now leave!"

"Please, I beg of you, listen to me!" Fiyero was growing desperate.

"I said leave!" Liir shouted, as he threw a food bowl at the ex-bard's head. Fiyero ducked out of the way just in time to miss the object before retreating out the door. But only after a minute there was a knock on the door. "I said leave Fiyero!" A hooded figure instead walked into the room and faced him. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice, Liir?" The stranger asked. The unknown person's voice was soft and lacked a deep tone, so Liir knew it had to belong to a female. He then took a step back, for the voice was sort of familiar. Just then the hooded stranger reached into their pocket and threw some sort of dust into his face.

"I think..." Liir trailed off as he suddenly became sleepy. His eyes drooped down only to rise up and drop again. He then gave a shallow cough before falling to the ground into a deep sleep.

"You will be mine," The stranger said as they pulled off their hood to show their true self. It was none other than Candle. "And our child will prove that." She then began to untie her dress before reaching for the belt that held Liir's royal tunic.

...X...

"Gather your weapons and make haste! The Team Battle is up next!" Avaric shouted in an eager tone. His raspy voice seemed to echo through the great labyrinth like underground.

Elphaba gave an unimpressed cough as she shook her head and whispered. "Avaric is like a vulture. He insures his survival with the corpses of others."

"The vulture has better looks though," Lexa added, and Elphaba cackled at the petite fighter's joke.

"Careful, what you say around here. The walls have more eyes and ears then you think," Shenshen warned them before handing them each a large blue feather to attach to their helmets. "Today, as you all ready know, you two will be fighting in a team battle. Your job is to capture the enemy's flag and bring it back to your home base before your enemies do the same. You must bring the flag back by any means necessary." The trainer then opened the gates leading to the arena floor silently telling the two gladiators to go.

Elphaba and Lexa wasted no time walking out into the center of the arena to the roar of the crowd. Glinda and Avaric were watching the match from the royal box. Avaric had a smug grin and in contrast the Empress of Rome had a worried frown.

The green woman was clearly perplexed, for her brow creased in an odd way when she saw the arena floor covered with large rocks. Ahead was a grand fort of the enemy that held the very flag they had to retrieve.

"Where's our flag?" Lexa asked, as she looked around.

"Over there near that spike pit," Elphaba answered, as she nodded her head towards the direction. Suddenly something caught the green warrior's eye. She gazed up just in time to see an archer aiming a loaded bow at Lexa. "Look out!" Elphaba yelled, as she pulled the Amazon out of the way just in time. The arrow came so close that the two women could feel the air of the arrow flying passed them. Elphaba and Lexa soon took cover behind one of the large rocks.

Glinda held her chest in relief when she saw both women had evaded the arrow attack. She had never seen Elphaba fight in a capture the flag match, and she wondered how her spouse would fair.

"Where did that come from?" Lexa asked, her voice concerned, as she lifted her head. She had almost had an arrow through the heart if it wasn't for the green woman.

Elphaba only pulled the Amazon back down as her eyes made sweeps over the arena around them. "Stay down, I'm not sure where it came from."

"Up there!" Lexa pointed, after a moment, to a tiny wooden platform high above them where the archer was. A tall wooden pole held the platform, and a shield was mounted against it, so that the archer could hide behind it as he shot down arrows at the two women.

"If we don't think of something quick, this battle will be over in a record amount of time," Elphaba noted, as another arrow flew right past her.

Lexa bit her bottom lip in thought. It wasn't long, however, before her eyes lit up with an idea. "We have to make a break for the fort doors and get to where that wooden pole is. We need to get directly under it. That way the archer's platform will work against him, for he won't be able to shoot arrows at us if the platform blocks his view."

"At the count of three, after he fires his next arrow, we run," Elphaba replied, as she drew her sword. "Stop for nothing." Lexa nodded in agreement and got into a pose where she would be ready to take off when the timing was right.

Elphaba then lifted her head slightly just to see an arrow fly past her at amazing speed. "Go!" the green woman shouted, and they took off as fast as they could.

The masses roared and cheered to give the two women more encouragement. The archer was fast though, and with speed that was almost godlike, reloaded an arrow and sent it flying down. Elphaba dropped onto the sand, and the arrow flew over her head. She then leaped back up and continued running. A second arrow was fired, and this one just nipped Elphaba's boot.

"You okay?" Lexa asked once they got under the safety of the platform. The green warrior nodded her head and brought her attention back to the archer.

"We have to get him down from his platform, or he's going to continue being a threat," Elphaba noted.

Lexa's eyes then lit up as she motioned the green woman to take a few steps back. The Amazon then drew back her labrys and began hacking away at the pole. The archer gripped his platform tightly, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the pole and platform came crashing down.

"Fall! Fall! Fall!" The crowd of Romans began to chant.

"Better give the crowd what they want," Elphaba playfully mocked the Amazon.

"Oh, I intend to," Lexa replied in a confident manner, as she gave one last hit, and the pole cracked with a sound like one of Zeus' thunder bolts.

The platform rocked, for only a moment, before collapsing onto the arena floor. The archer was able to roll away and shoot an arrow at the two women. The arrow flew with amazing aim and came across to nick the Amazon's arm. Lexa gave a hiss from pain and pulled away.

"Die!" the archer screamed as he shot another arrow. His second arrow was aimed right at the Amazon's heart, but Elphaba stepped in front with a skilled grab and plucked the arrow right from the air. The crowd gave a gasp, for they were clearly impressed with the skillful snatch from their emerald-skinned gladiator.

"Impressive," Avaric whispered, as he stroked his chin in a curious fashion.

The green warrior threw the arrow over her shoulder before running up and kicking the bow from the archer's hand. She struck him in the chest with her foot to knock him down before bringing her sword blade against his neck.

The parting flesh and sound of the sloshing blood made the crowd hoot with animalistic lust. They clearly wanted more gruesome and merciless killings.

"Check him for a key," Elphaba said, as she gathered her breath. Lexa didn't have to search for very long before finding one. She then opened the doors to the grand fort.

Once inside, the two women were confronted with a tremendous-sized ramp leading up to a wooden platform. Two gladiators paced around the platform like guards. One gladiator was wearing a golden-yellowish uniform, while the other was draped in royal blue, and each had the blood of their past enemies splattered on their uniforms as if it were a badge of honor. In the distance, there was a ladder leading up to the area where their flag was being guarded by an animal-looking man.

"Which one do you want?" Elphaba asked, as she motioned to the two gladiators.

"I'll surprise you," Lexa answered in a witty tone before taking off towards the two foes. The green woman only shook her head with a hidden grin as she followed the Amazon warrior.

"My Amazon sisters, please be with me as I fight!" Lexa then let out a wild battle cry. As she closed in on the yellow clad enemy gladiator, she slid her foot across the ground and tripped him only to attack the blue foe. The yellow enemy hit the ground hard and jumped to his feet just in time to block Elphaba's sword blade from meeting with his chest.

The blue fighter took a few steps back as he pulled out a morning star from his belt. He then swung the spiked ball that was attached to a chain around his body over and over again to make a protective barrier. Lexa just hung back waiting for an opening to show itself.

Elphaba, on the other hand, was fighting her blue foe blade to blade. The clashing of the swords was a sharp sound that seemed to only get louder. The green gladiator then ducked from a blow that was meant for her head, and spun around to smack her foe in the jaw with the hilt of her sword. He quickly recovered and tried to trip her with his sword. Elphaba countered this by rolling over the sword blade and flipping back up.

Glinda clapped in joy at seeing this. Even after all these years, her green love still impressed her with such amazing fighting skills. Avaric's face didn't change; he only rubbed his hands together, but on the inside he was quite pleased about Elphaba fighting so well.

Lexa was growing bored from her foe. He wasn't going to stop swinging his morning star, and there was no way the Amazon was going to attack. It would be a foolish try and she was sure she would get hit by the spiked ball if she did attempt it.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was trying to tire her foe. Just then, their swords met again, but this time the blue fighter was trying to push all his strength into it to knock the green warrior down. Elphaba kicked him in the knee, and he hissed and let his sword drop.

It was a dire error, for Elphaba slashed him across the chest twice before kicking him in the head to get him to drop quicker. The green gladiator looked up to see Lexa still struggling to get in an attack on her foe.

"Lexa!" Elphaba shouted, as she threw the blue foe's sword to her. The Amazon caught it and threw it at the yellow fighter. It hit the morning star's chain and caught itself there, stopping it for a moment. That was all Lexa needed to close in for an attack. Her foe held up his chain to try to stop the blow, but the labrys blade came down hard and broke the chain.

The blue foe was more than stunned when he saw the chain had broke under the blade of the labrys that was wielded by the Amazon. Lexa then took the end of her weapon and rammed her enemy three times in the stomach. With each blow, the foe dropped lower and lower to the ground. The Amazon then drew her labrys back one last time, and her blade came across her foe's neck. He gave a gargled cough and staggered about before falling into a puddle of his own blood. The crowd shouted in approval at another butcherly killing by the two women team.

"Do not misunderstand, I kill to guarantee that one day I can see my family, but I do not kill by my own choosing," Lexa whispered, and Elphaba wasn't sure if she was talking to her or to the blue enemy.

The green woman eventually had to grip the Amazon's shoulder to break her out of the trance. The light touch was all Lexa needed to shake whatever feelings she was dealing with and get back on track at getting this match over and done with.

They soon headed up the ladder, and this gave them a better look at their bizarre animal-like foe who was guarding the very flag they had to retrieve. His hair was matted like fur, and his teeth were filed into fangs. He held a club in one hand and a short sword in the other.

"What a strange demon man this foe is," Lexa remarked, her voice clearly sounding concerned.

The demon man foe suddenly made strange noises with his mouth before shouting, "Demon man you call me? Demon man will send you to Tartarus! Kill you quickly, demon man will!"

"Just try!" Lexa growled, as she gave her labrys a swing to show she was ready to fight.

The masses watching soon started to stomp their feet against the stone floor and grumbled in excitement at the this next battle.

Elphaba made the first move with Lexa right behind her, but the demon man gave a flip and his legs contacted with the heads of the two women. The direct blow to the head caused them to pull back in complete shock. The crowd made a hissing sound at a result of this unexpected blow.

"The masses are just as stunned as we are," Lexa jeered, as she nodded her head to the thousands of people sitting in the stands.

Elphaba just let out a deep breath from her nose before bringing her sword down, but she missed her foe, and when she took a second attempt, she got the same result. The demon man then got a lucky strike in when his club slammed down on the green woman's arm. The odd enemy whipped around, and his sword blade connected with Elphaba's shoulder. The green woman gave a howl before pushing the demon man away. She glanced quickly at her wound to see it was bleeding a fair amount.

"Damn," Elphaba whispered, her jaw was tight as she tried to will the pain from her mind.

Her bizarre foe just laughed as he chanted, "Demon man funny, demon man here still, before you know it, he will kill!"

Avaric shot a look at the blonde Empress to see her holding her chest in worry. This odd looking foe was much more dangerous than he appeared.

Lexa tried another attack at the foe, but after a minute he kicked her in the ribs and brought his club down on her leg. She rolled away just in time to avoid another blow, but he came at her again with the sword. This time he was able to deliver a shallow wound just below her shoulder blades. The Amazon dropped to her knees and found she couldn't rise.

"Lexa!" Elphaba yelled as she tried to get to the foe before he did anymore damage to the Amazon.

"Stay away!" the Demon man screamed, as he elbowed Elphaba in the face and kicked her hard in the gut. The green woman wasn't expecting this at all and fell back in pain, like a horse hoof had hit her instead.

"I kill you now!" Demon man taunted, as he pointed his short sword at Lexa's throat. The Amazon's eyes immediately became desperate, for she was sure she was never going to see her wife and daughter again among the living.

"Demon man is going to taste sky!" Elphaba yelled, as she leaped up to her feet. With divine like strength, she ran over and kicked the odd-looking foe as hard as she could in the chest arena. In turn, he was set flying into the air off the small platform and down to the arena floor below. Elphaba thought for sure he would die because of how far he fell.

Elphaba wasted no time, grabbed the enemy's flag and then placed an arm around the Amazon's waist to aid her to her feet.

"Let's go and finish this match," Elphaba said, as she and Lexa headed down the platform towards the arena ground floor. They had to move slower than usual because the wounds they received were stinging and howling with such intensity.

Once they made it out of the fort, Lexa noticed something right away. She gulped from nerves and began to scan the area around her in a frantic fashion.

"Where's our flag?" Lexa asked.

Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. "By the gods, it's gone, but how?"

"Maybe it fell," the Amazon suggested, trying to make light of the situation.

"Lexa look!" Elphaba shouted in horror as she pointed out in the distance. "The demon man has our flag!" Indeed, the odd foe did have their flag. He was going at a good pace limping, but it was quite clear the fall off the platform had made him lame. Even with him limping, the demon man was nearly to the pole where he had to tie their flag off.

"How did he get it so fast, and how did he survive that fall?" Lexa asked. Her voice was forlorn because she was sure they were vanquished.

The green woman's eye caught sight of the bow from the first foe they defeated. She snatched it up as well as the arrow that she had plucked out of the air.

"Show this crowd the true talent of the Amazons when they get a bow in their hands," Elphaba said, as she placed the two items into Lexa's hands.

Lexa gave a nod of confidence, as she loaded the bow and pulled back the string. "Get the enemy's flag tied to pole. I'm making this shot."

The entire crowd was holding their breath in anticipation. The Amazon's shot had to be true, or the two women would lose the match. Lexa's eyes narrowed in deep concentration as she aimed carefully. She then let out a short puff of air before letting the arrow fly. It flew though the air like a shooting star and hit her foe perfectly in the back.

The demon man gave a grunt and faltered greatly. He tried to pull the arrow from his back, but it had been shot too well. He then gave a wild scream and dropped to his knees before falling down completely.

The crowd yelled in a pleased manner as they clapped at the well-delivered shot by the Amazon. The masses then exploded in triumphant celebration, as Elphaba tied off the enemy flag to the pole and leaped down. As soon as her feet hit the ground, a horn blew, signaling victory and the end of the match.

Even with the knowledge of victory, Elphaba still dropped to her knees from her haggard and exhausted state. Her wounds seemed to sting with an extra zing, as the sweat from her body found its way into the open wounds.

Avaric couldn't be happier with this display of utter pain from the green woman. It just helped his case even more about Glinda submitting to his desires in order to spare Elphaba more physical and mental anguish. The Empress did look distressed about the green warrior's pain, and when she noticed Avaric was staring at her turned her head away. This only made Avaric grin wider.

...X...

Liir awoke with a pounding headache and to his horror found that he was naked from the waist down. "By the gods!" He yelped before covering himself back up. He had no idea what happened, but he feared the worst.

Just then the door opened and Cora entered the room. Her face showed she was concerned for her brother.

"Liir are you alright?" She asked.

"I...think...so," Liir breathed, as he gripped his sister around the shoulders to steady himself. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you in so long."

"Avaric usually has me in a separate room under heavy guard, but when Papa has a match there is hardly any guards, so I'm able to move more freely. Papa finished up another match not too long ago," Cora said, as she peered into her brother's eyes. "You don't look well. You should lay down."

Liir let himself be lead over to the bed to rest. "Just tell me one thing...did Papa win the match?"

Cora just grinned as she replied, "What do you think?" Liir answered by smiling in return.

...X...

"Another victory for the green one," Fiyero spat after watching Elphaba and Lexa soak in their victory for a minute.

He then headed off to his room and slammed the door once he was inside. He didn't know if he should feel happy or scornful that Elphaba had won another match. Elphaba was against him now and blamed him for much of this mess with Avaric. His only crime was trying to get a better life for himself. Was that such a horrible thing?

Just then Candle entered his room. Fiyero met her gaze and he quickly noticed her eyes were shining in a lustful sort of way.

"Elphaba won another match," Candle replied, as she began to play with one of the laces on her dress.

"Don't speak of it. It stresses me out to hear her name. She hates me now so very much that it makes my heart hurt." Fiyero mumbled as he held his forehead.

"Calm yourself and I can make you feel better," Candle whispered, as she kissed Fiyero suddenly, and started to tug at his belt. The ex-bard didn't fight the advancement of the woman. He instead submitted to her pulling his belt free, nearly throwing his shirt aside, and taking the dominate position on the bed.

Fiyero knew he needed to forget about Elphaba, and this would surely do the trick...at least for a little awhile.


	7. Chapter 7: The Offer Repeated

Chapter 7: The Offer Repeated

That morning Fiyero awoke to find himself nestled next to a naked Candle. He was shocked by this, for only a moment, before he discovered that under the covers he was naked also. The flood of memories the day before came crashing back like waves upon a gentle shore.

Fiyero then got up but not before wrapping a blanket around his naked body. He let out a sigh, for the guilt of betraying Elphaba and her family hit him stronger than ever. No matter what he did the guilt would not leave.

...X...

"Once again you impressed the crowd with your amazing fighting skills. I couldn't be more pleased," Avaric said, as he motioned to his larger than normal sack of gold made from the last match. "And this afternoon you will have the chance to do it again. My only suggestion is give the crowd a more bloody fight." He chuckled slightly. "They do love a gruesome killing." The green woman gave an anger sigh as she turned her head to one side in disapproval. Avaric saw this and frowned. "Come now, Elphaba, it's much more sporting to give the crowds a gory massacre. I mean why do you think they fill the seats as they do?"

"I grow weary of this." Elphaba's voice wasn't the witty and confident tone of days passed. It was filled with despair and hopelessness.

Avaric tossed his head in an arrogant manner as he replied, "Get use to it because I'm staying here at least until next year."

"Next year?" The green woman questioned in shock.

"Oh yes, I know it's early yet to think about this, but I won't have you fight in the winter. Too cold to bring out a good crowd even with you as a main attraction."

"This is insane! You are going to keep my family and I prisoner for a year!" Elphaba slammed her fists against the desk Avaric was sitting at.

"That's the plan...well unless something changes my mind." The green woman hung her head in sorrow and Avaric shook his head. "Oh do not feel so miserable. I mean, come on, you look more distraught with sadness than Thelma when she went to face the Tin Man."

Elphaba's head shot up instantly at the sound of her old friend's name. "How you know Thelma?"

Avaric gave a sigh. "I watched her last battle. She was an amazing fighter. I admit she was one of the best I have even seen, and she would have survived too if the Tin Man had listened to the pleads of the masses. If it makes you feel any better her last thought was of you. Well that is what the other gladiators say."

The green gladiator fought back tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. How she missed her old friend Thelma. Even though the Tin Man was dead Elphaba still cursed the merciless gladiator who took her friend's life much too soon.

"Now go and see your wife. You have my permission to see her for at least ten minutes. You better make the most of it." Avaric's voice had a bit of spitefulness tone.

Elphaba didn't move right away, for she was sure the second she turned around Avaric would have stabbed her in the back. He seemed normal enough, but there were times where he appeared to fall into a madness state. She waited until his eyes fell back down to his desk before making a quick exit out of his office and to the royal bedchambers.

...X...

Elphaba entered her old bedroom slowly, so she wouldn't startle her wife. She scanned the room to find Glinda resting on their large kiing size bed. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping in such a peaceful way.

The green woman was tempted to leave, for she assumed Glinda had not been sleeping well with all this stress with Avairc and his minions. Still...Elphaba couldn't bring herself to leave, for she missed her wife so much.

The green woman quietly walked over to the sleeping Empress and gently took a seat on the bed. Her heart seemed to melt as she gazed down at her lovely spouse resting as peacefully as an angel. But it was when Elphaba reached out a hand to caress a pale cheek when Glinda stirred slightly. It only took a minute for her eyes to flutter open and lock with Elphaba's brown ones.

"Elphie?" She cooed as she suddenly perked up.

"I'm glad to see you are getting your sleep in. I take it you haven't been getting much with Avaric hounding us," Elphaba ran an emerald hand through golden locks as she spoke.

Glinda answered by kissing her green love with a gentle passion. Her tiredness quickly forgotten now that her spouse was here. She then wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck as she deepened the much needed kiss.

"Elphie, I need you...now." Glinda's breath was hot and her tone was distinct from her arousal.

Elphaba knew she didn't have much time to spend with her wife, so with a raw passion pinned the Empress to the bed in great haste as she tore at Glinda's dress. They continued to kiss as they peeled away clothes.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda moaned as emerald lips found their way to a pale neck.

The green woman grinned and let her hands roam lower, for both women knew every second counted.

...X...

Avaric came to Glinda's bedchambers twenty minutes later. He didn't bother to knock and entered hoping to see even a glimpse of the Empress' gorgeous naked body. Avaric was very much disappointed to see both women were just finishing putting their clothes back on.

"Pity I wasn't a few minutes early," Avaric jeered with a huff.

"Thank the gods you weren't," Elphaba interjected, as she nibbled her wife's neck. She did this for two reasons. The first reason was she didn't want to stop touching Glinda just yet. She longed to be close to her, for this time apart was hard to deal with. And the second reason was she knew it made Avaric jealous to see Glinda accept her affection.

"Elphaba leave, I gave you extra time so no complaining," Avaric barked, his tone impatient, he wasn't pleased with the green woman taunting him so.

Elphaba turned her head to him, and titled it to one side like she was challenging him. Her eyes seemed to focus slightly as she rose to her feet. Only to drop to one knee and kiss Glinda's hand. "Until next time, my Empress."

"Until then," Glinda whispered, her voice sort of cheerless because she didn't want her green warrior to leave her side, but all too soon Elphaba had left the room. When Avaric didn't leave, with Elphaba, the blonde Empress frowned.

"Can you leave?" Glinda asked with a huff. "There's the door."

"I'm here just wondering if you changed your mind about my offer?" Avaric answered, as approached Glinda and lightly blew her hair.

"What offer?" The Empress questioned, secretly cursing in her head when he got so close to her.

"What offer do you think?" Avaric snickered, as he looked the Empress up and down in a seductive manner before licking his lips.

"I will NEVER lay with you," Glinda's eyes narrowed in frustration as she growled.

"Don't you understand? Elphaba is suffering, and I can guarantee I won't leave you and your family alone for at least a year. I'm making too much gold to depart now, and I can't have gladiators fight in the winter so I must stay."

Glinda shook her head and began to shake. "A year? You're crazy! You can't hold us hostage for a year! The royal guards will suspect..."

"They will suspect nothing because if they do your children will pay the price!" Avaric snarled. His eyes seemed to glow red and it sacred the Empress a bit. Just as quickly however his eyes softened and so did his voice. "But you can ease Elphaba's suffering in the arena. I swear to you, on my life, I will leave much sooner from Rome if you just submit to me."

Glinda shook her head. "Your words are poison."

"Just you wait, Glinda, you'll see my words are the antidote to Elphaba's suffering. She puts up a good front, but mark my words these matches are getting to her. It's only a matter of time before she shows it instead of hiding it. There is only so much pain you can keep inside before it spills out like a raging flood." Glinda turned her back to him, waved him off with her hand, for she hoped he would get the hint. Avaric just shook his head in annoyance as he added, before leaving, "Just you wait."

...X...

Back in her cell Elphaba was sharping her weapons when someone came to visit her. Her brown eyes lifted only to narrow in anger. "Leave me, Scarecrow, I don't wish to speak to you. Seeing you standing there is enough to make me want to break these bars and beat the tar out of you!"

Fiyero cringed at the sound of his old gladiator name. "Elphaba, you must understand I never knew Avaric had this malevolent plot planned. I was barely getting by and I was offered a job, so I took it. I never knew the plan would effect you and your family."

The green woman placed her weapons to the side and walked up as close to the bars would allow. She looked even more threatening as well as majestic as ever and Fiyero's face flushed. "Then tell me this," Elphaba growled. "When you found out what Avaric's true plans were why didn't you quit?" Fiyero stuttered and stared at his boots, but he gave the emerald gladiator no answer. Elphaba suddenly gripped Fiyero by the neck, in an iron like grip, with one hand as her other grabbed his shirt to make sure he didn't escape. "That's what I thought!" She waited until he was coughing and gagging before pushing him away. "You are now a rich man Fiyero, but was it worth it? Was it really worth it?" Fiyero just stared at the gaudy but expensive golden jewelry that was around his neck and on his fingers. He then gave the green woman a foul stare, kissed his most favorite necklace, and walked off. Neither of them saw Avaric hiding in the shadows watching the whole conversion take place.

Elphaba hung her head in dread, for she knew her old friend had given her his silent answer. It was the answer she was afraid of.

...X...

That afternoon the grey cloudy skies had turned black and rain descended on to Rome in buckets it seemed. Avaric was tempted to cancel the matches for today, but a large amount of people were already sitting in the stands waiting. They had hats and blankets covering their heads to shield them from the heavy rain that was falling.

"You bring out the crowd even when the weather is horrible. You are indeed the people's champion," Avaric looked in Elphaba's direction but she didn't meet his gaze. "Still thinking about Glinda?" Elphaba's head shot up at the mention of her wife's name. "Of course you're thinking about her. Her beauty excites the most strong-willed men...and women. Do you know how lucky you are that you get to kiss her and love her with such passion? Most would kill for that opportunity."

After a minute of silence Elphaba changed the subject, "What's my match today?"

"An elimination match. Shenshen will tell you the details." With those words Avaric nodded to the door and went to the task of counting his gold. He then lifted his head and shouted to her, "Don't take it personal that Fiyero betrayed you. I mean who could resist this...." He then held up a huge bag of gold. It was clearly Fiyero's cut in the profits. Elphaba gave a scoff as she hurried away only to be answered by the falling rain outside. Which was falling so hard it almost sounded like pebbles hitting glass.

...X...

Elphaba found Shenshen in the mess hall eating with Lexa. The two were talking about weapons of some sort, and no doubt having a grand old time.

"Elphaba good to see you pull up a chair and join us. We have save you a bowl of gruel and some fruit that is actually not rotten!" Shenshen said, as she pushed over so the green woman had some room around the table.

"I'm not here to eat. I need some information, for Avaric said today's fight will be an elimination battle. I have never fought in one of those before. I have heard of the name but know little about it." Lexa made a face at hearing the word elimination and Elphaba's heart sank at seeing that.

Shenshen ate a spoonful of her gruel before answering, "An elimination match is a very tough battle, for it focuses on endurance and pushing yourself beyond your limits. You see, in an elimination battle, there are three rooms. In each room there is a certain number of rival gladiators. You must kill all the foes in each room to win and move to the next room. You will always be out numbered and you can't leave the room you are currently in until all the gladiators have been killed."

"It is a brutal battle," Lexa added as she rested a comforting hand on the emerald warrior's shoulder. "I have seen many elimination battles. The old underground I was a part of did them quite often. But alas I prayed you would never have to be subjected to such slaughter."

"Avaric really likes to push me to my limit," Elphaba said coldly.

"He must think very highly of you if you are being put in that sort of battle," Lexa noted.

Shenshen frowned. "Or he just wants more gold. I heard he's still having the match even though it's raining so hard." She then reached over and gripped one of Elphaba's hands in her own.

The green woman shrugged her shoulders, trying to mask her nervousness, as she answered, "Well you know what they say...the show must go on."


	8. Chapter 8: Elimination

Chapter 8: Elimination

That afternoon the rain only calmed down slightly, but so much rain had aclumacted that giant puddles littered the arena making the floor extremely slick with mud.

"Out you go Elphaba," Shenshen said, as she opened the gate leading out to the arena.

The green woman hesitated also like she was refusing to go out and fight. She then took a step back like she was going to make a run for it. Suddenly her right hand came up to hold the black triangle pendent necklace that was gracefully tied around her emerald neck with a black cord. It this was a gift from Glinda from so long ago.

Shenshen watched as Elphaba drew strength from the item, for she drew her sword nodded to the trainer and headed out into the pouring rain.

Shenshen peered at Lexa to see she had deep concern in her eyes for the green woman. "No worries, Lexa, for if anyone can conquer this match Elphaba can." The Amazon nodded her head in agreement, but she still let out a worried sigh.

The crowd went berserk with cheers at the sight of their champion. Even the pelting rainfall wouldn't keep people away from these matches. Elphaba let her head dip slightly as a sign that she acknowledged the masses before drawing her attention to the royal box. Avaric and Glinda sat in the places of honor.

The green warrior then pointed a finger at Glinda before kneeling down in respect. The crowd exploded in delightful cheers at this honorable display of silent affection from the green woman to her Empress. Elphaba's gaze soon fell on Avaric. She pointed her sword at him in acknowledgment and kicked up some mud with her boot in his direction. She then opened her arms up wide as if she was saying, "What are you doing to do about it?" The masses laughed and jeered at this and only howled with more fervor.

Avaric's eyes hardened in rage, and he slammed down his wine glass in disgust. She was mocking him in front this entire crowd. Thunder rumbled in the distance like the gods themselves knew the discord that was going on between the emerald gladiator and Avaric.

Elphaba then turned her back on the royal box and headed toward the first room. She gulped from nerves before stepping inside. Immediately, the door slammed down to the muddy sand sealing her inside. Two gladiators entered through a secret gate. The first foe was wearing a ruby red uniform and the other, a regal purple one. They beat their chests in a raucous fashion as they pointed their weapons at her in a defensive style.

At first no one moved, and silence hit the arena floor. Only the rhythmic raindrops filled the empty void. After a minute, Elphaba hopped left and right from one heel to another. She moved in the hope to intimidate her foes and calm her own heart.

The purple-dressed gladiator suddenly began to move in a bizarre way. It was as though he was performing an odd spirit dance. He also had vulgar looking blades that seemed to be attached to his knuckles and fingers. Elphaba shook her head in wonder, for she had never seen weapons sculptured in such a way on a person's body.

He then gave a chirped yelp before charging the green-skinned woman. Elphaba blocked this attempt on her life and whipped back with a move of her own. She had thought she had wounded the purple foe, but he faked he was hurt, and with a well-timed slash, hit Elphaba in the upper right arm.

Elphaba grunted in vexation at her own foolish mistake. The purple foe charged once again with his red teammate right behind him. Elphaba was ready this time, ducking down and throwing the purple foe over her shoulder before clashing her sword with the red foe's mace. She then kicked him back with her foot, and leaped backwards to jump on the purple foe's stomach. He gave a grunt, and tried to stab the green woman in the shin.

Elphaba saw this coming and kicked his hand as hard as she could. This knocked some of the blades from this hands. She then drove her foot against his head once before bounding back to solid ground.

Glinda gave a clap but her eyes stayed glued to her green love. She was worried beyond belief for Elphaba. She knew this match was going to be a grave challenge, and every little victory counted to show the emerald woman she would make it through this battle.

The red foe then began to whip his mace around with expert like moves. He was trying to corner Elphaba against the wall, so he could make a better strike. The emerald skinned gladiator went to make the final blow, but she moved too fast and slid on the muddy sand and fell hard into a puddle. She fell so hard that her sword flew from her hand out of reach.

"Damn it!" Elphaba cursed, and only got to her feet in time to evade a blow from the red foe. Instead of pulling back too far Elphaba took hold of the mace as well and the two began to wrestle for the weapon.

The purple foe was just rising to his feet to see the struggle. He then sped as fast as his feet could carry him to aid his teammate. Elphaba saw this and used the slippery arena floor to her advantage. She waited until the last moment before turning the red foe in the direction of the blades of the purple gladiator. The floor was too slick for the red enemy to fight back and had to go along for the ride.

In turn the blades dug themselves into the red foe and he howled in pain. He then let go of the mace and the green woman took it up only to bring it down against his head. He instantly dropped to the ground like a fallen beast who had just been shot through the head with an arrow. It was such a revolting sight that even Avaric had to look away for a moment.

The purple fighter let out a ragged breath, for he was beyond shocked at what happened so very quickly. He then let out a grunt as he made a brainless chased at the green woman. Elphaba shook her head before sending the mace flying. The mace throw was a bit low, but it still met its target and the purple gladiator fell violently to the muddy ground. He pounded the ground with his fist in pain. He was clearly defeated, but when Elphaba got her sword back and went to leave the room the door that sealed her in would not open.

She then checked back at the purple gladiator who was giving her a look of pure disdain. Elphaba realized all to soon what Shenshen said was true about killing all your foes before moving on to the next room. An angry tear threatened to escape, but she pushed it away and slowly made it over to the wounded foe.

She then kicked him onto his back and with a hasty slash the purple gladiator had been slain. Avaric let a half grin form when he noticed how troublesome the green gladiator looked after that kill. The massive killing seemed to be getting to her.

After the slaughter the door to the first room opened and Elphaba was allowed to leave. The crowd's cheers rained down on her like the water droplets that were pelting her from the clouds above.

The green warrior then took a quick breather against the wall by wiping the rain from her forehead. Thunder rumbled and a flash of lighting shot across the tar colored sky. The wind was whipping much more strongly now which caused Elphaba's wounds to become more agitative.

The emerald woman checked herself over before heading on to the middle room. She hesitated for a moment to see stone statues holding real weapons. They littered the ground in this second room.

After having a look around, Elphaba entered only to have the door slam down just like the first one did. The emerald warrior didn't have to wait long before a gate opened, and this time three gladiators walked out. They were smaller than the other two in the first room, but they had less armor on. The three foes didn't waste time, as they quickly began to circle.

The nearest gladiator approached Elphaba first to fight and immediately made strikes with awe-inspiring strength. It was clear he was swinging his weapon as hard as he could in the hopes to knock the weapon from Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba, however, used his momentum to her advantage and tripped him with her sword. His body flew up, and the green woman whipped her sword high only to send it back down onto her foe's chest. He crashed down so hard that the muddy muck he landed in splashed up like a bomb had gone off.

The two other gladiators were rooted in shock. Their teammate had perished only thirty seconds into the fight with this green-skinned gladiator. They then looked at one another and backed away slightly towards the statues that held the weapons.

They soon shared a nod and began to hit the statues with their weapons. Elphaba was confused at first by this. She didn't understand why they would wear down their weapons on a statue. It didn't take long before it clicked for Elphaba. Her foes were breaking the statues so they could get to the better weapons.

Elphaba charged them once she realized their true intention, but one of the gladiators met her half way and the two began to fight. He was clearly trying to buy time for his teammate who was attempting to free a spear.

Elphaba spun around trying to get by him, so she could make it over and stop the other gladiator from freeing the spear. But his determination prevented her from getting past.

Suddenly, with a well-timed duck, Elphaba was able to roll in front of her opponent. When she rose back to her feet, she elbowed him in the face. This way she had a head start on the gladiator still hacking away at the statue. He had just broken the last piece of stone off and was going to grab the spear, but Elphaba got to him first.

"No you don't!" Elphaba snarled, as she gripped the back of his armor and threw him to the side with one mighty yank.

With her foe tossed away, Elphaba then kicked up the spear into her hand and sent it flying as hard as she could. The blade landed in the nearest foe's chest, and he gagged in such an unspeakable manner that it made Elphaba secretly cringe from repulsion. He crumbled to the ground not moving, leaving one last gladiator to go, before she was allowed to move on to the third and final room.

The thunder in the sky had gotten louder with time, and it seemed to clash across the entire land, but the masses were too engrossed with the match to care. Even though most of them looked like drowned rats, all were too excited about the gory killings that they were witnessing.

Elphaba then walked up to the fallen second foe and fetched back the spear. She only got the handle part, but she could use it as a staff if she had to.

The last gladiator in the room let out a snort before closing the gap and making wild strikes with his sword. Back and forth he charged trying to draw Elphaba into a position where his sword could meet her flesh.

"Do you bleed green?" he taunted with a chuckle.

Back and forth they struggled sword to sword. The clashing of their weapons rang out like bells to the people. The enemy gladiator suddenly attempted to trip Elphaba, but she was too quick and pulled her leg up in almost godlike speed. Her foe didn't see this coming and faltered slightly in surprise.

He returned just as quickly, but his strikes were more wild and, in turn, became more desperate. He whipped his sword at Elphaba's head, but she only had to take a step to the side. She countered by kicking him in the chest with her foot. He stumbled again, partly from the kick and partly because of the slippery ground.

The green woman then swung around and sent the broken spear flying. The tip hit her foe in the shoulder, and he hissed from the pain of the thick wood that had hit his bone.

Elphaba then ran up and slashed him in the leg. With a grunt, he tumbled only to get kicked back down into the muck. His head was barely off the ground before the green gladiator let her sword come across his throat. Blood surged from the open wound, and the crowd cheered in response.

Once Elphaba had finished off her last foe in the second room, she noticed that the muddy sand from the rain was making quite a mess of things as it mixed with the blood and entrails of the fallen. The green woman was losing vigor, as her energy was clearly beginning to run dry.

"One more room," Elphaba whispered to herself, but a falter and a fall caused the masses to gasp in concern. Glinda held her chest in fear when she saw her love trip in such a exhausted fashion. As Elphaba pulled herself to her feet the crowd began to chant her name wildly to will her to the last room and complete her goal. Elphaba only seemed semi-conscious because of how she faltered on her way to the third room.

The green warrior got to the last door, but only stopped for a moment to stared into her wife's crystal blue eyes to give her the strength to continue before entering.

The door to the last room slammed down so loudly it was almost earsplitting. This third and final room seemed much more immense than the two pervious ones. Just then a gate opened and one gladiator entered. He was covered in dazzling armor, but it looked like it served the purpose of fashion not function. The one thing that stood out for Elphaba the most though was the lavish golden helmet that her foe wore. The foe also carried a topaz colored sword that looked like it weighted as much as Elphaba.

This fight against the golden helmet foe wasn't going to be easy. This became clear when he took out a human skull from a sack that was tied to his belt. With one hand he held the skull and began to squeeze. Within five seconds a blood-chilling crack was heard. Indeed he had crushed the skull in half with his hand alone.

"Oh that's lovely," Elphaba spat to herself.

Once the skull was broke he threw it over his shoulder and gave a whistle. The whistle brought out a second gladiator who wore assortment of animal skins.

Elphaba let out a snarl at seeing all the variety of animal skins, and she pointed her sword at them. She was silently taunting them to come and face her. They nodded their heads in an arrogant style before closing the gap between them.

The golden helmet foe made the first move with his massive sword. When his sword clashed with Elphaba's the weight was too much for her, and it almost knocked her to the ground.

With a laugh he attacked again, but Elphaba leaped back. She was astonished that the sword actually weighed that much. Just as quickly he tripped her with his foot, and the green woman fell into the gunk caused by too much rain. He then tried to stab her repeatedly, but the emerald fighter rolled away with every attempt. She finally was able to get back to her feet, and hold her sword out in the hopes to keep her top heavy golden helmet wearing foe at distance.

The gladiator who wore the animal skins didn't even attempt to fight. He just was too busy kissing up to the crowd. It was clear he was sure his teammate had this match in the bag.

Elphaba suddenly began to jump in place as she waved her right hand to the crowd. When the masses saw this they cheered in uncontrollable frenzy for their green champion. The animal skinned foe growled when he saw he had lost the support of the crowd so quickly.

Just then the golden helmet enemy charged and shoved Elphaba has hard as he could. In turn she collapse against the wall with a hard thud. Her wounds screamed at her, and the green gladiator struggled to get up.

Her eyes narrowed in anger when she saw the golden helmet fight laugh at her in a sadistic manner. After a moment he took his thumb and brought it across his throat before pointing to Elphaba. It was clear he was describing how he was going to kill

He suddenly turned his back to Elphaba and boasted to the masses watching by rasing his lumbering sword over his head. That action would prove to be fatal, for the emerald warrior launched herself up sword out. She gave a chilling battle-cry, and when the golden helmet foe turned around he was met with Elphaba's foot to his ribs. The strike was so extremely powerful that he tumbled to the ground into the mud back first.

Elphaba then raised her sword over her head and used all her strength to plunge the weapon into her foe's chest. The golden helmet enemy gave out a cacophonous shout as the green gladiator gave her sword a slow turn from inside his chest. Blood spewed forth from the open wound in a obscene amount.

Once the sword was ripped from her enemy's chest, Elphaba stared intensely at the blood drenched weapon. At that moment something snapped in the green gladiator. In turn her breath became ragged with fury and savage need. Her eyes were so wild that it seemed Elphaba was silently screaming in a pure animalistic bellow.

Her last foe, who was covered in animal skins, quickly noticed this drastic change and backed up in fear. He knew what had caused this grand switch. The green woman was blood-drunk.

Elphaba's then turned sharply to her last remaining foe with a wicked grin. She raised her eyebrows for a beat and let lose a low cackle. The foe tried to hold his ground, but his terror that filled his eyes gave him away.

He soon knew he had no chance so he threw his weapon away as he dropped to his knees and began to beg for his life, "Please, don't kill me! Please I'm begging you!"

The masses noticed this change as well in Elphaba's eyes and began to chant, "Kill! Kill! Blood! Blood!"

Elphaba paid no attention to the pleas as she ran up to her last foe with untamable wrath. Her sword blade met its target with pro like accuracy, and like a twig being snapped the neck broke and the head of her last foe rolled away onto the sand. Blood cascaded out from the open wound in a flood like terror. The green woman didn't move out of the way fast enough, so her armor got showered with the crimson colored blood.

Another victory was insured for the emerald skinned gladiator, but instead of shouting a victory cry, as the spectators thought, Elphaba dropped to her knees, and wept from sorrow.

The crowd grew dead quiet at seeing this. Only the howling wind and the steady rain could be heard as a result. At seeing such despair ooze from her green love Glinda's heart broke, and in contrast Avaric's heart soared.


	9. Chapter 9: Offer Accepted

Chapter 9: Offer Accepted

It was Lexa who nearly dragged Elphaba back into the underground. The emerald gladiator was shaking like a leaf in a storm. Her face was stained with tears, and her breath was ragged and heavy. Lexa had taken the green woman to her cell, placed a blanket around her shoulders, and whispered words of comfort.

"Elphaba what happened?" Lexa asked, once in the safety of the cell.

"I...killed so... many today. I slaughtered them all," Elphaba answered with a shake of her head.

The Amazon shook her head and touched the green woman's shoulder in the attempts to soothe her. "You had to, for that was the point of the match."

Elphaba shut her eyes tight. "That last foe was begging me not to kill him, and I do so anyway. I had this uncontrollable bloodlust!"

"It was either him or you and you made the right choice," The Amazon's words were strong.

The green woman shrugged her shoulders before whispering, "Lexa, please, check on my wife if you can. I can't see her in this unstable state."

Lexa nodded but she was determined to convince Elphaba she had no other option in the last match. The Amazon could see that she still felt guilty. That really worried Lexa because in this line of work guilt could be a killer.

...X...

Meanwhile Glinda was pacing in her bedchambers holding back tears of her own. It pained her beyond belief to see her green spouse drop to her knees and weep because of the pressure of these matches.

"I told you so," Avaric's voice suddenly came out in a monotone. He saw Glinda's own distress and decided this was the best time to pitch his offer again. "Elphaba is suffering far worst than she lets on." Glinda didn't answer with words. Instead she let out a soft sob as her mind pictured Elphaba crying from her inner torment. Avaric saw he was getting through to the Empress so he continued. "You can release her from this pain...from this mental anguish. All you must do is agree to submit to me, and I leave early. In turn your wife is freed from some matches. Don't you want to keep her safe from such pain?"

Glinda nodded and covered her eyes for a beat as she weighed her options. A half a minute passed and Avaric thought he had lost her. Just as he was about to leave the blonde woman made a mummer that he couldn't understand.

"Pardon?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'll submit to you," Glinda repeated, her voice much clearer this time.

Avaric's eyes widen. He was stunned at the Empress' answer. He then raced over to her and gripped her shoulders, "You accept my offer of letting me have my way with you?"

Glinda nodded without hesitation. "Elphaba has done so much to protect myself and our children. I need to do my part as well to protect her."

"You are doing a wise thing," Avairc commented in an eager tone. He sounded like a child being told he could have unlimited treats or toys. He then nuzzled his nose against her neck as his hands trailed down her back in lustful manner. "When do you want to hold up your part of the deal?"

"Now," Glinda answered, her voice sounded scared as well as determined.

Avaric grinned as he lowered one of the blonde's straps that held her dress up before answering, "As you wish, my Empress."

...X...

Lexa was making her way down the hall of the royal chambers searching for Glinda's room. She then came to a door that had the royal Roman seal on it.

"This has to be it," Lexa noted as she knocked on the door but there was no answer. She then slowly opened the door to see a horrible sight.

Both Avaric and Glinda were naked from the waist up, and Avaric was groping at the Empress' chest as he sucked on her neck before turning his attention to her shoulders. The Empress made a soft cry of discomfort as he pawed at her like a piece of meat.

The Amazon assumed the worst and took off as fast as she could back down to where Elphaba was. Lexa pushed though the crowds of gladiators until she got back to the green woman. Immediately Elphaba saw the terror in the Amazon's eyes and she panicked.

"Avaric is trying to rape Glinda!" Lexa exclaimed in a out of breath tone.

Elphaba's eyes widen in fury as she seized her sword and took off running out of the underground forgetting all about her inner pain. Avaric's minions tried to stop her, but the green warrior rammed through them like a raging bull.

Meanwhile Avaric had just pushed Glinda down onto the bed and gotten on top of her. He then began to make short work of his belt. The Empress gave a whimper of distress as she felt him pulling her dress down even more so in a ruthless fashion.

"Remember you are doing this for your Elphie," Avaric whispered, as he started to bite Glinda's neck to leave marks.

Just then, however, the door to the royal bedchambers exploded open and Elphaba charged inside. She wasted no time kicking Avaric in the jaw, and with that powerful strike, he fell off of Glinda and onto the floor. She then pointed her sword blade at his throat. She was so tempted to drive the weapon though his neck in the most gruesome way possible.

"Bastard! I should kill you this very second for trying to force yourself on my wife!" Elphaba's brown eyes were fiery and aflame with pure wrath. After she said that the lit candle on the desk blew up. No one barely noticed however as the wax poured onto the floor.

"Sorry to disappoint you Elphaba but this..." Avairc nodded to Glinda, himself, and the bed. "Was not forced. It was agreed upon." He then tried to rise up.

"Liar!" Elphaba roared, as she kicked him in the chest to push him back down.

"Ask your wife," Avaric taunted, trying to mask some fear but he failed.

Elphaba turned her head slowly to her blonde Empress. The look in the green woman's brown eyes changed from rage filled to concern. It was clear she was frightened of the answer. "Glinda?"

Glinda pulled her dress back up, to cover herself, before hanging her head in shame as she answered, "Avaric promised me that if I let him have his way with me, he then would leave earlier, and that would save you from fighting more matches in the arena. Oh, Elphie, I just don't want to watch you suffer any longer." The Empress then broke down into tears.

"My sweet..." Elphaba replied, as she left Avaric's side and embraced her Empress. With the sword away from his neck Avaric rolled away and jumped to his feet.

"Elphaba she's doing this for you," Avaric tried to interject as he touched his neck to make sure no sword nicks were left on it.

The green gladiator's top lip curled in anger. She wasn't mad at Glinda, but her dislike for Avartic had now turned into complete disdain. "Shut up and put your belt back on as well as your other pieces of clothing. This offer will not go through. I rather fight in a million battles than have my wife suffer from your lustful deeds."

"This is not your choice Elphaba. It's Glinda's choice." Avaric was beginning to fear his offer wasn't going to go through after all.

Elphaba paid no attention Avaric's pointless dribble as she replied, "Please, Glinda, don't do this. I saw how hurt you were after Sir Chuffrey had forced you in such a way. Yes, today's match was hard, but I got through it. I will continue to get through it. Submitting to Avaric it will be one more play into his hands. Don't give him the pleasure....I beg of you."

"What do you say Empress?" Avaric asked, his voice sly for he was certain Glinda would still take him up on his deal.

Glinda stared deeply into Elphaba's brown eyes before kissing her deeply. It was a long kiss that both women didn't want to end, but when they did pull away for air Glinda knew her answer.

"Avaric, after weighing the options, I have decided to decline your offer."

Avaric's face dropped and he looked like someone had just stabbed him with a sword though his gut. "But...but Glinda do you know what you are giving up?" His voice was beyond desperate.

"You have my answer now, please respect my wishes and leave," Glinda answered, as she stared him down.

Avaric growled, grabbed his clothes, and left the room as quickly as he could. Elphaba noticed that his face was flushed from embarrassment and shame. Once he was gone the two women embraced tightly for a lengthy moment.

After a minute Glinda pulled back and said, "I hope you are not cross at me for what I almost did."

The green woman shook her head. "You were concern for me. I know you wanted to spare me from such painful matches, and Avaric offered you an easy solution."

They shared a second kiss. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and went to deepen it but suddenly the door opened and three of Avaric's minions charged in. They pointed swords at the green gladiator. Elphaba lifted a eyebrow at them, but made no sign she was going to fight back.

"Come with us," The leader ordered.

"Am I in trouble?" Elphaba mocked and in turn the leader sneered.

"Let's go," He growled as he pushed the green woman towards the door. Before they exited the Empress could only give her emerald spouse a loving look. She was clearly silently thanking her for stopping Avaric.

Elphaba just only had time to give a bow before being pushed out into the hallway. The green warrior was brought into Avaric's office. He was standing in front of his desk holding a club. He gave a snort and the minions grabbed Elphaba's arms to prevent her from fighting back.

"I bet you are feeling quite good right about now for messing up my fun," Avaric's voice was spiteful and venom seemed to drip from his tone. "Well here's your reward for mucking things up." With those words he pulled back the club and brought it down against Elphaba's ribs. A second blow fell onto her side and a third hit her ribs again.

Elphaba hissed in pain as every blow met its mark, but she stared up at Avaric and spat, "You coward! You only fight when you know you have back up." She motioned to the minions keeping her from fight back. He then back handed her in the jaw. Blood flew from her mouth and hit the wall behind them in a splatter. Elphaba coughed as blood pooled in her mouth and her eyes grew heavier with each direct blow. She was fighting off unconsciousness but it was a losing battle.

"How do you feel now, Elphaba?" Avaric taunted.

"Good, I stopped you from doing unspeakable deeds to my wife," The green woman declared with a crafty grin. "Sorry to disappoint you, Avaric, but beating me will not make Glinda love you."

Avaric's face hardened at Elphaba's defiance and hit her once last time in the head. This caused her body to go limp from unconsciousness. "Take the green freak to Glinda's room. Show the Empress how her gladiator suffers now."

The minions carried Elphaba's body to Glinda's bedchambers, and dumped her onto the wooden floor with little concern. The Empress let out a distressed sob as she rushed over and held her green wife's body in her arms. She let fresh tears fall down from her face as she rocked the battered body of Elphaba and cursed Avaric's name over and over again.

...X...

Back in his office Avaric was sitting at his desk gathering sacks of gold. He let out a frustrated sigh when a knock came from beyond his door.

"Come in!" He bellowed. Candle walked in and immediately noticed his irritated attitude. She then placed her arms across her chest and waited for him to speak but he said nothing. Candle gave a sigh knowing she would have to start things up.

"So did you have your way with Glinda?" Candle asked as she approached Avaric who was now counting his gold pieces on his desk. He gave a cough and his eyes shifted in a unpleasant way. "You were unsuccessful?"

Avaric slammed his fists on the desk. This sent the gold coins flying in every direction and rolling to every corner of the room. "I was so close! I had her on the bed laying there...waiting for me to have my way with her! Her skin was touching mine and then out of no where Elphaba comes flying in like a hero and stops me! She declares that she rather fight a million battles than have Glinda submit to me in that fashion!" His eyes were dark from the wrath and his chest was heaving from yelling with such fervor. "I don't even know how she knew about the offer I gave Glinda."

"You can't win them all," Candle replied, with a shrug of her shoulders and a deceiving grin.

Avaric cleared his throat and cocked his head to one side as he said, "I hope you are making out better than I."

"Oh I am," Candle answered, as she patted her stomach. Avaric didn't understand what she meant by that and didn't give it a second thought...at least not at that time.


	10. Chapter 10: The Chariot Race

Chapter 10: The Chariot Race

Elphaba awoke with a splitting headache and sharp pains where Avaric had beat her. But she also found herself in Glinda's bed with her wife holding her tightly. Even though the green woman was in pain, she was overjoyed to be near Glinda once again.

"My sweet..." Elphaba whispered, as she caressed golden locks, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

Instantly, like the kiss had been magic, Glinda's eyes fluttered opened, and she let out a relieved sigh when she saw the green warrior was awake. She then began to look over Elphaba to check on her bruises that had been inflicted on her only hours before.

"I was so frightened when I saw what had happened to you," the Empress said, as she motioned to the wounds on the green woman's body. "I assume Avaric is responsible for those."

Elphaba nodded. "Avaric was not pleased I stopped you from going through with his offer."

"I thought as much," Glinda replied, as she kissed her green love gently on the lips.

"How are our children?" Elphaba asked, after the kiss, her emerald arms encircling the slender waist of her blonde wife.

The Empress bit her lip. "They are as well as they can be with Avaric and his consisting hounding."

"I wish I could see them," Elphaba's voice was woeful from the result of being parted from her children for such a long time.

"They are usually under heavy guard. Avaric keeps us all trapped with threats and loyal minions who are his eyes and ears," Glinda answered, as she caressed a brutal looking bruise against the green gladiator's left cheek.

Elphaba agreed before repositioning herself, so she was half laying on top of her blonde wife. "I have missed you all so much. Even though I am sore all over from the Avaric's beating, I'm overjoyed to be with you right now."

Just then the door opened slowly and the emerald woman thought for sure if was Avaric. Her heart soared when she saw it was her daughter who entered.

"Cora!" Elphaba exclaimed and despite the pain racking her body, she leaped from the bed to embrace her daughter.

"Papa!" Cora squeezed her emerald skinned parent in a fashion that showed she never wanted to let her go. "I have been so worried about you. I have heard such atrocious rumors about you in the underground, and I didn't know what to believe. There was even one rumor that claimed you had perished in your last fight!"

"Shh, my child, I'm alright for the time being. I'm a bit bruised, as you can see, but it's nothing time can't heal." Elphaba ended her sentence by placing a loving kiss on her daughter's temple. "How's your brother?"

Cora shrugged her shoulders in a neutral gesture. "Fine, I guess, I don't see him very often. As you already know Avaric doesn't like us talking for long periods of time. He becomes very weary when we have lengthy conversations."

Elphaba could see dark bags under her daughter's crystal blue eyes. It was clear she wasn't getting a lot of sleep, and the stress of this whole situation was starting to have where and tear on to her body and mind.

The green woman let out a sigh and kissed Cora on the forehead before saying, "It warms my heart to see you now, dear daughter, and try to think positive. We're all safe and I couldn't ask for anything more right now."

...X...

It had been two hours since Elphaba was brought back to the underground. She went to the mess hall with Lexa, but found she was less hungry than she first thought. Heavy concerns plagued her mind, and in turn the growing thoughts shrank her appetite.

"Your gruel is getting cold," Lexa noted, as she waved her spoon in a comical fashion.

"I'm not hungry and besides it's always cold," Elphaba countered, as she pushed her bowl away.

The Amazon nodded. "True." She noticed how silent the green woman had been and it worried her. "You're very quiet. Do you wish to speak to me about what is dwelling on your mind?"

"You've heard it all before," Elphaba grumbled, as she changed the subject. "You can have my food if you want it. It seems my gut can't stomach this slop today."

The Amazon's eyes lit up at this, wasted no time pulling the bowl close, and eating the soup in a rapid fashion. "As cold as it is, this food does silence the howl of hunger."

A long silence passed between the two women. The green woman waited until the Amazon had finished off the gruel before beginning to speak again. "Tell me about your wife and child," Elphaba said, as she grinned slyly. She was glad she had one person to confide in when Shenshen was out and about.

"My family..." Lexa purred. Her voice was filled with zealous and warmth. "My wife, Aglaia, is a beauty, and she's so intelligent and level-headed. She keeps my temper in check when I feel someone has crossed me. She's brilliant but so very modest. And our daughter, Dessa, now that I think about it, she just had a birthday not too long ago. She's six now, and I bet she's asking about me. Where did I go? And when will I be back? If I could see them again what confidence it would bring my battered soul. I long to see them at least one more time before I die."

Elphaba could see the Amazon was growing emotional at this talk about her family. She then placed a comforting hand on Lexa's shoulder as she said, "Hopefully you will see your wife and daughter many times before you die."

Lexa nodded her head with vigor. "With you by my side I got a pretty good chance."

Just then Shenshen came around the corner. Her eyes were slightly more wider from thought as well as focus. She came to a skipping halt in front of the table the two female gladiators were sitting at. The trainer sucked in a quick squeaking breath, like a sparrow, before beginning to speak. "I thought I would find you two here. Elphaba, I have found out what match you'll be fighting in tomorrow."

Shenshen's eyes suddenly narrowed into slits, almost like a new power had found her, and she had gained some concealed immortality. There was no doubt to the green woman that something was dwelling on Shenshen's mind. She didn't stall long to inform Elphaba the details of her next match "Ready yourself, for tomorrow, you're going to race once again in The Circus Maximus."

...X...

The next day came all too soon for the emerald warrior. The sun had barely passed over the horizon before she was herded into a highly guarded carriage, and driven to the grand Circus Maximus.

Lexa was given permission by Shenshen to join Elphaba, so she could watch the race as well as cheer on her green skinned friend. Elphaba was nearly silent the entire trip over. More rapidly than she remembered she arrived and was let out. She was then directed over to the chariot that she would be driving for the race.

As the emerald woman walked out onto the track she was stunned to see a newly built royal box in the Circus Maximus. It was extremely close to the track, and designed with the finest materials. Not to mention it was beyond aesthetically pleasing to the eye. She wondered how long it took to make such a fantastic addition. The new box was also very close, so the royal family could have a front row seat to the exciting races. The green woman was sure Avaric had this built before the race, so he could witness every detail of the up coming contest.

"Bastard," Elphaba sneered, as she thought about Avaric sitting up there in the royal box next to Glinda, like he was the Emperor himself. She knew without a doubt that Avaric was beyond obsessed with the blonde Empress of Rome.

Just then Elphaba's memory flashed back to when she first raced in the Circus Maximus so many years ago. Oh, how she remember, victory was within her grasp, but in the end she was lucky to escape with her life. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and was beyond shocked to see it was Fiyero who had done so.

"Good luck today," He whispered in timid tone. It was clear Fiyero didn't know if he should even be talking to her. Elphaba shrugged off his hand and fought an intense urge to hit him square across the jaw. But to Fiyero's surprise the green woman gave him a nod. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he was just thankful she didn't swear at him or threaten to ripe him limb from limb.

"Suit up!" Shenshen shouted to the green woman. Elphaba wasted no time rushing over and getting her armor in place. "As you probably know Avaric and Glinda will be up in the newly built royal box with your children."

"My children will be watching me as well?" Elphaba questioned in shock. She was thankful that before this race was over she would at least see her family all together, even if Avaric was among them. Shenshen then suddenly gripped the green woman's shoulders. The grasp was leaning on aggressive, but Elphaba knew she did this to get her attention.

"Now remember stay away from the middle or the other races will make quick work of you. Take nothing for granted in these types of matches, so don't celebrate until your chariot makes it across the finish line."

Elphaba gave a grumble, for she knew Shenshen was referring to her last chariot match so many years back where she also won. But she lost in the last seconds of the laborious race when her last opponent made a surprising come back.

The trainer said no more as she let Elphaba over to her chariot, so she could get familiar with this type of race before the match began.

...X...

An hour later the seats in The Circus Maximus was packed with the masses of Roman citizens. The race hadn't even started yet and the noise was thunderous.

Elphaba waited in the underground near a widow, so she could keep the newly royal box in view. Her heart took a faster pace when she saw her wife and two children enter the box and take a seat. For a second the green woman thought Avaric wasn't going to join them. She was beyond disappointed when he showed up only ten seconds later. It didn't shock Elphaba at all when Avaric took the seat closest to the Empress.

The only thing that made the emerald warrior glad was since the royal box was so large the seats were far apart from one another. In turn there was no way Avaric could touch much less grope her wife.

Just then the booming horns filled the ears of all. Only then did Elphaba draw a way from the window, for she knew within minutes the race was about to start.

...X...

"Are you comfortable my Empress?" Avaric purred in a giddy tone.

Glinda let out a huff and replied, "Jump off this royal box and I'll feel more comfortable."

"Fresh," Avaric breathed huskily even though he knew his advancements were quixotical.

Suddenly the crowd of Romans cheered in the most rambunctious way as the chariots began to move towards the starting line. Glinda's eyes scanned each chariot but frowned when she only saw the teams red, blue, and white.

Avaric noticed her confusion and answered, "Fear not, the people's champion always comes out last." No sooner than he said that the applaud seemed to grow immense.

"There she is!" Liir shouted, as he pointed to a chariot with a large green wooden marker on it. No question about it that was Elphaba.

Glinda clapped her hands to add to the roaring sound of cheers, and blushed when her blue eyes locked with Elphaba's brown ones. Avaric let loose a dry cough to break the blonde woman out of her daze from staring at the green gladiator.

Elphaba swiftly directed her horses over to her spot on the far right. Once she came to a stop, the masses got quiet and watched in high anticipation for this glorious race to start.

A tall wiry man walked out in front of the chariots. He held a flag in his right hand and gave his neck a quick stretch before speaking. "This race will be four laps around. The first to make it across will be the winner. Do what you must to win and please the crowd." With those words he raised the flag only to bring it down after three seconds.

With a puff of dust and sand, the chariots took off at incredible speed. Elphaba stayed in her lane and tried to get some distance between her and the three other racers. All too soon, the green woman realized that the other racers, red, blue and white, were closing in on her and her alone.

"They're ganging up on me!" Elphaba realized, as she noticed them drawing their chariots over to her own. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"

"Okay, Elphaba, let's see how you get out of this one," Avaric sneered, as he placed his hand over his mouth to hide his sinister grin.

As they rounded the first bend, Elphaba noticed that each opponent was trying to work her towards the middle. That way each of them could be on a side and finish her off quickly.

"I'm not going to let you cowards win that easily!" Elphaba snarled, as she drew her sword. She positioned herself as close to the wall as she could, so that it would protect her from attacks on her right side.

The white foe then gave his reins a snap, and his horses inched closer to her. He then drew his sword, and the two began to fight furiously. Their swords clashed, and each fighter was trying desperately to keep their horses under control as well as protect themselves.

Suddenly, Elphaba made her team of horses ram into the white foe's chariot. He was knocked off balance and, in turn, his horses slowed down. This let Elphaba gain some distance from another attack.

They passed the next bend, and the blue racer began to advance closer and closer. This racer had a long spiked whip that he was trying to strike the green woman with. He was successful with the third attempt. The whip pierced the green skin and left a pretty deep gash. Blood poured out from the wound and splatted onto Elphaba's cart. The emerald gladiator growled and drew her sword back, waiting for him to strike again.

Within seconds he sent his whip back for another hit, but Elphaba let her sword come in front of the whip. The whip wrapped itself around the blade, and all the green woman had to do was pull with all of her might. The blue racer didn't react in time, so he was forced from his cart. He tumbled down into the sand, and his chariot, with no one to lead it, crashed against the wall. It nearly crushed his body, but he rolled away.

"One foe down, two to go," Elphaba whispered. She saw up ahead a slave holding a spear out for any of the racers to take. The green woman was able to get the spear without a problem.

Lap two had now begun, and Elphaba looked over her shoulder to see the red racer closing in fast. She gave the reins a flick, and her horse team bolted into a speedier stride. As she came to the turn, the red racer tried to smash his chariot into her own.

The emerald gladiator evaded the attempt and pulled her horse team away, but not before hitting one of her rival's chariot wheels with her spear. The wheel wobbled slightly, but it didn't come off. It was a bold, not to mention, a risky move, but Elphaba knew in order to win this match she had to take some chances.

Back in the royal box Liir and Cora shouted encouraging word to their green parent. They understood she most likely couldn't hear them, but they knew it would vex Avaric, and that made it all worth it.

Just then the green warrior looked over her shoulder to see the white racer closing in fast with a spear in his hand. It was clear he wasn't going to let Elphaba get away with ramming his chariot. The red chariot and the white one soon were neck in neck, and both had a look on their faces that proved they were going to deal out some major damage.

Elphaba tried to outrun them, but her horse team soon began to grow fatigued; she had to slow them down. This allowed the red and the white foe to gain their lost ground. The white foe took a position on the side of Elphaba, as the red racer took a spot behind her.

The white racer wasted no time trying to damage Elphaba's wheels with his newly acquired spear, but since the green woman had one of her own, she blocked his desperate tries. As they fought, the red racer was trying to hit Elphaba with his whip to distract her.

The emerald gladiator was doing everything in her power to not get hit, but also not to let her mind forget about the white racer. Quickly, Elphaba had an idea. Just as lap three started, she suddenly sent her horse team into a blazing pace and threw her spear at the red racer.

Elphaba's aim was dead on, and the spear landed in his chest. He gave a garbled scream before falling over his chariot. The crowd gained some volume when the bloody body tumbled onto the golden sand. Without a spear, the green woman was at a disadvantage, but at least now she only had one last foe to worry about.

Her horses soon grew tired once again, so she slowed them and took her sword back up. The white racer grinned malevolently as he drew back his spear waiting to strike. Elphaba knew he was aiming at one of her wheels, so she reached over and blocked the spear.

However, the white racer didn't see this coming, and his chariot hammered into the green woman's cart. The force was so strong and unexpected that Elphaba lost her balance completely.

The green gladiator in turned tumbled out of her chariot, but her free hand reached out of anything to take hold of. Elphaba was extremely fortune, for her right hand caught the end of the cart and she was holding on for dear life. Sand was being tossed up, almost like a sand storm, from Elphaba's body being dragged around.

Glinda let out a gasp and covered her eyes from fear and concern. Hearing the body of her emerald wife being dragged across the race track was nearly earsplitting in itself. The white foe only laughed with, no sympathy, as he thundered away, for he thought the race was his.

But Elphaba wouldn't be defeated that easily. She gritted her teeth and willed her body to climb back up into the cart. The crowd of Romans cheered grandly at witnessing this divine effort by the emerald warrior to remain in the race.

She wiped the extra sand from her face and flicked the reins of her team, so she could catch up with the white racer. How shocked he was to see the emerald-skinned warrior still in this race. He shook his head and gripped his spear tighter. Elphaba's team was able to get another spear from a slave and, in turn, the final lap had begun.

"Oh no you don't," Elphaba growled, as she saw that the white racer was trying to out run her. But luckily his horse team grew tired, and wouldn't go any faster no matter how many times he whipped them.

The green woman soon got her chariot next to him and taunted, "Miss me?"

Her foe cursed and a spear fight began between them. Even as they rounded each bend, their fighting became more dangerous and hazardous. It wasn't long before they were on the home stretch.

"Do us all a favor and die already!" the white racer snarled, as he tried to stab Elphaba with his spear once again.

The green woman dodged the block and grabbed her foe's spear before answering, "You first!" She then took her spear and lodged it into one of the wheels of the white racer's chariot. The wheel completely snapped, and the chariot began to lose control.

The white racer let go of his spear, so he could take the reins in both hands. Elphaba took up her opponent's spear and pulled her chariot far from her enemy. This way she wouldn't be anywhere near him when he crashed.

The white racer tried to steer his horse team from doom, but the chariot was going too fast. With a terrible scream, the white racer crashed violently against the stone wall. A few seconds passed before the green woman crossed over the finish line clearly declaring her the victor.

Once Elphaba's chariot came across the finish line, however, she took her spear and threw it as hard as she could where Avaric sat in the newly made royal box. The weapon missed him by a hair, and Avaric gulped in pure shock and fear. Elphaba then pulled her chariot to a stop and just tossed her head in a dominate manner as her eyes bore into him like daggers.

The masses just cheered and chanted her name to celebrate the green gladiator's victory in the race. Cora looked at Liir and gave him a confident grin at their parent's victory. Liir returned the grin and his head rose from pride to see his green parent win the race, and to see Avaric put in his place.

Avaric looked so frightened, because of the spear nearly hitting him, that it seemed he would soil himself. Seeing Elphaba so commanding Glinda couldn't help but swoon. Her Elphie was back.


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Meetings

Chapter 11: Secret Meetings

"How dare she disrespect me like that after her victory in the race? I should have her stabbed through the heart this night!" Avaric ranted to Shenshen, as they met in his office a couple of hours after the race.

Shenshen rolled her eyes. "Calm yourself, and stop talking such foolishness. You know as well as I do, if you lose Elphaba, you lose your money."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Avaric sneered, as he checked the sharpness of his dagger.

Shenshen slammed her hands against the desk to get his attention. "Elphaba is the greatest fighter Rome has even known! She holds more power than any Emperor in Roman history. Watch out, dear Avaric, as a slave is worshiped like a god! Just think about that because that is how much power she really has." The trainer then stormed out of the room. Her words did get though to Avaric however, for he put away his dagger and went back to counting his profits of the chariot race.

After a minute he then whispered, "Enjoy your victory while you can Elphaba, for your next match will be like one no one has ever seen."

...X...

"You did it!" Lexa shouted, as she slapped the green woman on the back in goodwill. "Come and we'll ask the cook to make you a special food reward since you had such a brilliant victory today at the race."

Elphaba shook her head. "My reward was seeing Avaric's face when that spear nearly split him in two."

Lexa let out a scratchy bellow and joined the green woman for a long laugh. "I thought he would piss himself."

Just then Shenshen came around the corner. Her face was stone cold from seriousness and focus. She nearly passed by the two women fighters without a greeting, but Elphaba noticed such oddness in the trainer and gently grabbed her arm.

"And where are you off to?"

Shenshen pulled away almost harshly like something had bit her. "Don't distract me, I need to talk with some other trainers about a certain match tomorrow."

Lexa's eyes drew together, for something was clearly going on. "Shenshen, what's the matter? You seem so vexed."

Shenshen let out a defeated sigh and rubbed her eyes with her fingers. She then cleared her throat and stared at the green woman deeply. "Elphaba, for your next match I only have one piece of advice for you...to win, make sure your enemies bathe in flame."

...X...

The Empress of Rome was laying on her bed, still basking in the glory of her emerald warrior's victory. Glinda was dressed in a more liberal gown that was clearly more revealing than her others. She was obviously waiting for Elphaba to join her for a celebration in bed, in honor of the chariot race. The sun was shining into the royal chambers so perfectly that it caused the whole room sparkle with a divide quality. Through the open window the wind also played with Empress' golden locks and she herself looked like a noble goddess.

Suddenly Glinda heard the door open and she bolted up right in excitement. It was an understatement to say she was disappointed to see Avaric standing in the doorway instead of her green skinned spouse.

Avaric's eyes traveled in a sickly slow pace over the Empress' body in lustful and aflame fashion before saying, "Something tells me you aren't dressed in such a manner for me." Glinda pulled a blanket around her body and her face flushed a deep pink.

"Where's Elphaba?" The Empress asked her voice clearly sounded annoyed.

Avaric ran his fingers over the gold chains he was wearing and took a few steps closer to her. "She won't be visiting you this day, so I thought we could have a secret meeting."

Glinda's eyes widen in fear as well as deep concern at hearing this news. "Why? Is she alright?"

Avaric held up his hand and rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's unharmed, but the little stunt she pulled at the end of her chariot race with the spear will not go unpunished."

Glinda shook her head. "Can you really blame her for being so irritated with you? Her family are prisoners in their own home, and she is forced once again to fight in the arena."

"The spear missed me by this much." Avaric used his finger and thumb to show the Empress the how little distance there was between his body and the spear hitting him.

The Empress shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? She has good aim."

"I don't think Elphaba meant for the spear to miss me." Avaric wasn't liking how Glinda was talking to him. Her voice was arrogant and that was disrespectful to him. Suddenly with one shift motion he had the blonde Empress pinned against the wall with a hand wrapped around her throat. He wasn't applying any pressure but it was still enough to bring extreme fear into Glinda's blue eyes.

"Don't get comfortable! I still wield more power than you think. Don't misunderstand, Elphaba not seeing you this day is NOT her only punishment. Her next match will be the next part of her punishment, and that match no person on Earth has ever seen never-mind any Roman! Just wait, dear Empress, this next match will make you hot in so many ways, and I just don't mean from just watching Elphaba flex those impressive muscles." Avaric then let Glinda go, gave and taunting bow, and left the room by slamming the door behind him.

...X...

An hour later after Shenshen, returned from her meeting, Elphaba was doing everything she could to pry more information from her trainer. "What do you mean by I must bathe my enemies in flame?"

"I have already said too much. Damn Avaric and his obsession with these games!" Shenshen was trying to control her fury but was clearly failing. "Avaric has just informed the trainers that there will be a special night battle. It involves torches, catapult, fire arrows, fire pit, fire bombs, and anything with fire. The match is called The Flames of Tartarus. Pretty much you must burn your foes in the arena...like I said you must bathe your enemies in flame."

"This is insane! Avaric is becoming more drunk off his power and his wealth, " Lexa noted, as her hand balled into fists.

"From what I've heard Avaric thought of this match not too long after you threw that spear at him." Shenshen added. Her brow was covered in sweat and her voice was starting to get a bit hoarse as well.

"When is this battle?" Elphaba asked, after a long moment for silence.

The trainer bit her bottom lip in thought. "Tomorrow night. It will be a full moon I believe."

Lexa's face brightened a bit at this news. "I will pray to Artemis that you will be safe that night."

"Escort me to Glinda then, so I may inform her about this then."

Shenshen stood in front of the green woman to block her way. "I'm afraid has forbidden you from seeing your wife today as well."

"What? I will not stand for this!" Elphaba shouted with such fierceness that a oil lamp hanging to the right of them exploded into a hundred pieces.

"Hey, don't shoot the messger!" Shenshen yelled back for she was startled about the sudden burst.

"What the...Elphaba how did you do that?" Lexa asked as her eyes stayed fixed on the broken lamp. The now beyond damaged lamp looked like it had been though a tornado and back.

"I just got angry that's all. To tell you the truth that wasn't the first time it happened. That time I stopped Avaric of having his way with Glinda my feelings caused a candle to blow up."

Shenshen only answered by placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder for a moment and saying, "Save your rage for the battle tomorrow night."

...X...

Night fell upon Rome and Elphaba used the darkness to her favor. With well placed and silent footwork she escaped from the underground and into the halls of the royal palace. Like a ghost she passed by the guards and entered the bedchambers of the Empress.

She heard a soft gasp and a whimper coming from the bed, and knew Glinda was fearful who had come into her bedroom at this hour.

"Do not fear, my sweet," The green woman whispered, in a soothing tone of voice.

"Elphie?" Glinda cooed out into the darkness. She then heard boots hitting the wooden floor. The sound got closer and closer until she heard steady breathing next to her bed. The Empress then lit a candle and let out a cheerful sob when she saw it was indeed her emerald wife. "Elphie!"

The two women embraced passionately for several long moments. Glinda seemed to melt into the green arms that were wrapped tightly around her slender frame.

"I have missed you so much," Elphaba declared when she felt her blonde wife tremble.

"Same here," Glinda returned, as she broke the hug so she could stare into the emerald warrior's brown eyes. "I thought Avaric said you weren't allowed to visit me."

"He doesn't know I'm here. I left the underground undetected and unseen."

The Empress tensed at the sound of this information. "You must leave then! Avaric will beat you if he finds you here."

Elphaba shook her head and smiled slyly at her wife's concern. "Listen, my sweet, I didn't dodge guards and elude Avaric to only leave you after seeing you for a minute. I had other plans in mind." With those words the green gladiator leaned her head down and captured Glinda's lips with her own.

The kiss was fiery and they were so consumed by it they tumbled onto the bed. To Elphaba's delight, she landed on top and quickly started to plant warm kissed down the Empress' neck. Glinda in turned began to pant and moan from ecstasy. Her eyes had fluttered shut and she was encouraging her green love with soft whimpers.

"I love you, my sweet," Elphaba whispered, as she gently rubbed and stroked Glinda's breasts through her nightgown.

"I love you too, Elphie," Glinda returned between sweet moans. It wasn't long before all concerns of Avaric were soon forgotten.

...X...

It was dawn before Elphaba returned to her cell undetected. Most of the Avaric's minions were too drunk or dazed from sleeplessness, so the green woman had no problems avoiding suspicion. As she laid on her cot pretending to sleep, she debated an escape plan but thought better of it knowing if she failed her punishment would be dire.

It wasn't long before Shenshen came to her cell and rattled on the bars. "On your feet!" She snapped. "You'll have plenty of time to sleep when you're dead." Shenshen was always harsh in the morning, but Elphaba assumed it was because she didn't want the other gladiators to think she favored the green fighter in anyway.

"I'm up," Elphaba grumbled, as she shook her head and exited her cell. She hurried to the mess-hall and knocked into a hooded figure. The hood of the stranger fell off and the emerald warrior only got a second look before the hood was hastily put back on.

"Pardon," the unknown person whispered and hurried off into Avaric's office.

"You seemed winded," Avaric said, as he stared up, for only a second, before returning to his gold counting. "Come, Candle, and sit." He added, as he motioned for his hooded companion to an empty chair.

"She saw my face!" Candle declared in a panic as she hugged her garments close. Avaric rose an eyebrow but went back to his counting. "Don't you understand you fool? Elphaba seeing my face could be or downfall! We must leave now! You have your gold and well I have my prize." Avaric lip curled as Candle patted her stomach at the word prize.

"A screaming brat isn't what I call a prize. Besides we are not leaving. Tell me...how long did Elphaba see your face for?"

"Only a few second at the most."

"Oh, then that is nothing to get all hysterical about. And why were you roaming about the underground anyway? Liir is never there."

"I'm seducing Fiyero."

"Seducing Fiyero?" Avaric replied, as he threw his hands up. "Are you telling me Liir's not enough for you? By the gods how about you just bed Trism next!"

"Shallow your tongue and then choke on it you bastard!" Candle growled. "I need to seduce Fiyero, so I can use him in my plot to insure I get Liir in the end. Speaking of which when are you going to assassinate Trism?"

"Goodness! Are you that hot and bothered that you want to get rid of Trism now because you can't wait to have Liir again?"

Candle shot him a vexed gaze. "I'm only asking, besides I could kill him if you want. A little poison in his food, or a quick slashing of the throat."

Avaric pondered this idea, but in the end shook his head in disapproval. "No, let's keep him alive a bit longer. He's just some added insurance we could use against Liir later on. Like my father always said, 'You never slaughter the calf before the festival.'"

Candle nodded her head and folded her arms across her chest before answering, "Oh I get it, then this must be your motto, 'Rome: Come for the wealth, stay for the Empress.'"Avaric shot her a scowl and waved her off. "Oh don't give me that look. I know that you must have made your fortune by now. Glinda is the only reason why you still linger here in Rome."

Avaric mumbled under his breath and pretended to be adding some numbers in his head. "Can you please leave now? As you can see I'm very busy."

"Yeah you're busy...busy lusting over the Empress," Candle mocked before putting her hood back on and leaving the room but she let the door open.

Avaric looked up to see his office door widen open before jeering, "That's no surprise, for Candle does have trouble keeping things shut...especially her legs." He laughed at his own joke before going back to his gold counting.


	12. Chapter 12: The Flames of Tartarus

Chapter 12: The Flames of Tartarus

As the sun began to disappear behind the horizon, Elphaba and many other gladiators were filed down into the underground for suit up. Lexa was at the green woman's side helping her with her armor. The Amazon gave a sigh and began to removed Elphaba's sword from her belt. The emerald woman shot a hand out to stop Lexa and gave her a puzzled look.

The Amazon shook her head. "Sorry, Elphaba, but you can't have any large weapons on you for this match. Your dagger can stay but your sword must go."

"This special night battle just keeps getting better and better," The green woman replied with a huff.

"Stop dragging your feet and get that armor on!" Shenshen spat from across the way.

"Shenshen seems tense," Elphaba noted.

"Yeah, and she's not even fighting in this match," Lexa added as she set in place the last piece of armor, gave the green woman a pat on the back, and set her off.

...X...

Fiyero was in the underground as well hiding in the shadows. He was in a prefect location to watch this historical night match. He was curious how Elphaba would do and prayed she would be victorious.

"I should have known you would staking out a good place to watch the games," Candle's voice came out behind him.

"Candle, you scared me," Fiyero said, his breath heavy from being caught off guard.

"Sorry," Candle replied, as she kissed him on the cheek and peaked outside. "I wonder how Elphaba will do tonight in this match? I hope she loses and the flames make quick work of her."

"Me too," Fiyero lied as he turned his back to Candle and whispered, "Win this match Elphaba. I know you can do it. Good luck."

...X...

Elphaba hung by the gate waiting for it to open. She had never fought in a night battle before and the uncertainness was beginning to dwell upon her mind. A minute passed before the gate opened, and the green woman was allowed to leave the underground.

Once Elphaba walked out into the pitch black arena an extreme uncomfortable sickly feeling immediately gripped her. For the first time, in ages, the green woman was fearful about going out into the arena to fight.

The fact of the matter was Elphaba could hardly see her hand in front of her face and that made her concerned. She stayed close to the wall, made no movement, and prayed her eyes would quickly get use to the darkness.

Suddenly, all at once, torches placed around the arena were lit like lighting bolts of Zeus himself were raining down upon the Colosseum. Once all the torches were lit that's when the crowd of spectators made themselves known with wild cheers. It wasn't long before a voice, Avaric's voice, boomed out for all to hear.

"Gladiators, fear not the fire, for it is your friend in this match! Burn your foes, for the flames are your main weapons here. More fire means more praise. Now salute your Empress and prepare for glory as you fight and die in a match never seen before!"

Elphaba calmed down quite a bit when she realized the torches made everything around her quite visible than she expected. The gladiators then gave a salute in honor of the Empress and with that the match had begun.

The emerald warrior's breath caught int her throat when she how different the arena looked. First she saw a giant fire pit in the middle of the arena. Bizarre spiky vines were hanging about as decoration. Skulls of animals and humans covered the ground in ample amounts. Items used for torture also littered the arena floor, and it clicked for Elphaba that this match was suppose to remind people of Tartarus. Well the match was entitled, "The Flames of Tartarus" after all.

Elphaba gazed up the royal box to find strength in her wife's eyes, but even with so many torches and amount of fire she still couldn't see Glinda's face clearly. It was disappointing but there was nothing she could do about it. The green woman shook her head to clear her mind before scooping up a torch only a few feet away and joined in the battle.

The air was cool but the heat from the fire sent mixed signals to Elphaba's body. Her eyes quickly fell on a large barrel. Taking off into a speedy pace she checked what was inside.

"Oil," Elphaba whispered. The wheels began turning in the green woman's head, and she turned around just in time to see a foe charging her with a spiked club. "If they want to see a bath by flames, then so be it!"

With those words, Elphaba kicked the barrel over, and the oil spilled out onto the ground. Her foe was moving so fast that he slipped on the oil and fell down hard. His armor was covered in the oil, and the emerald gladiator just cackled as she dropped her torch into the pit of spilled oil.

Instantly, once the fire hit the oil, flames rose up like a huge wave and engulfed the foe. The masses howled from excitement like wild dogs would to show their approval. Just then a fire arrow came flying at Elphaba. The green woman leaped out of the way just in time and took shelter behind another barrel, but this one was empty.

"Come out and play green one!" A deranged voice screeched out. "I am Cupid! My heated arrow will pierce your heart and set you aflame with love; the love of dying that is."

The green woman wouldn't leave the safety of her barrel, but she knew she had to find better cover. She then picked up the barrel and used it as a shield as she made it to the other side of the arena.

Another rival gladiator was waiting for her and tried to burn her with his torch. Elphaba countered this by throwing the empty barrel at him. He caught it but fell on his back with a loud thud. The green warrior then stepped over him and took cover in a more shadowed part of the arena.

She heard the crazed voice call out again, "Fine, I will hunt others first!" A painful scream soon flooded the area as a fire arrow hit a gladiator in the back. "Burn! Burn!" Then the foe claiming to be Cupid kicked the wounded foe into the fire pit. Screams of the enemy burning to death were nearly ear splitting.

Elphaba growled under her breath and grabbed a long spinous chain used for torturing. She headed around, so she was behind the insane bow and arrow wielding foe.

This was clearly the most chaotic and original match she had ever fought in. And there was something extremely cruel about killing your opponent with fire rather than with a blade. It seemed more barbaric and cowardly to do such a thing.

Elphaba shook this from her mind and took the chain and held it tight Something told her she would use this later. Just then, what Elphaba thought to be an immobile wooden structure began to move forward. About six underground slaves were pushing it closer to the fighting gladiators. They then removed a sheet that was covering it to reveal its true form before exiting through a secret trap door out of harm's way. Elphaba's eyes widened in shock when she realized the huge wooden structure was a catapult.

The insane foe wielding the bow gave a wild yelp before throwing the bow over his shoulder as he shouted, "Me not Cupid anymore! Me the war god himself come to kill all!" He then placed a giant fire bomb into the launcher and lit it before sending it off. It exploded when it hit the ground killing two gladiators instantly in a burst of wild untamable flames.

Elphaba's face fell at the sight of the unholy carnage. Glinda's jaw clenched and her stomach seemed to drop to the floor from disgust. This just enhanced her hatred for these games, but the crowd of Romans were shouting in approval of the fire.

Once the other gladiators saw this they ran for cover, but there weren't many places to hide. "Don't run, for the flames will find you anyway!" The deranged foe sneered as he loaded another fire bomb. That's when Elphaba had an idea and, instead of running farther away from the catapult, she sped straight for it without the insane opponent knowing.

The crowd began to shout in fear when they saw the green woman running in that direction. They were sure Elphaba was headed for disaster.

"She's running to her death!" Avaric noted, as he nearly jumped up from his seat like someone had told him he was sitting on a poisonous snake.

"No," Glinda replied with a shake of her head. "She's just playing on a catapult's only weakness...close range."

"Burn time!" The crazed foe screamed as he sent the fire bomb flying. The bomb landed perfectly, and the explosion was so large that it killed three gladiators and wounded the last remaining four gladiators so they no longer could fight. "I win! I win!"

"Not yet!" Elphaba yelled as she swung the chain and let it fly around the insane foe's neck and pulled with stunning strength.

The insane foe struggled against the chain, and it looked like Elphaba would win, but he kicked her in the knee. Elphaba pulled back in pain, and, in turn, the chain fell to the ground. The deranged enemy wrapped his foot around it and kicked it up to his own hands.

"You have no weapon now," he taunted.

The green woman gulped from nerves, but then her mind reminded her of something, and she took off running in the direction of the first foe she defeated.

"Come back green one, for I only want to kill you!" the deranged opponent snickered, as he chased after her.

Elphaba soon found her target, which was the spiked club that the first foe had. She scooped it up and took a torch in her other hand before turning to face her foe. Her enemy gave a snort and pointed to his neck before saying, "You almost killed me, good for you, but that will be the closest you will ever get!" With those words he pulled back the chain to deliver a blow.

Elphaba gritted her teeth and rolled away just as the insane enemy swung down with the chain. Once out of harm's way and back on her feet, Elphaba could see her foe more clearly. His eyes seemed to glow against the fire that plagued the arena. What shocked her the most was that his eyes were the color of daffodils, and his teeth seemed to be covered in blood.

The green warrior didn't have much time to dwell on it, for her foe began to attack with such power and aggressiveness. Unknown to them, slaves were adding coals and wood to the fire pit to make more heat enter the arena and give more of a Tartarus feel to the match.

Also, after the fire pit was refueled, booming drums began to beat, filling the arena with more sound. The masses even added more noise as they stomped their feet in time with the beating of the drums.

Sweat was developing in great amounts on both Elphaba's brow and her foe's. Everything seemed to blur together as their attacks and fighting moves became more frantic. Just then, small explosions began to go off around them. The green woman gazed up for a moment to see slaves throwing tiny bombs at them to throw off their concentration.

Grey and black smoke from the fire pit rose into the air and filled the arena at a fast pace. In turn, less air entered Elphaba's lungs and her breath became ragged. Her attacks also became slower, and the deranged foe bared his teeth in an arrogant manner. He could tell that the emerald fighter was growing weary because of the overpowering smoke.

All too soon Elphaba pulled away and staggered like a drunken fool. The smoke had filled her head too much, and she began to cough and wheeze. Glinda held her chest from concern and watched helplessly as her green wife's eyes grew haze and lifeless.

"Elphie..." She whispered, as a silent tear escaped down her cheek.

The insane foe, who was hardly affected by the smoke at all, did a victory flip before kicking Elphaba to the ground with one solid movement. He then scooped up a burning torch and stuck the flame against the green gladiator's leg.

Elphaba screamed in agony as the fire burned the flesh from her leg. After her leg was badly burned, to a high degree, the insane opponent did another flip and laughed in such a odd way it was simply vulgar. The green woman fell to the ground and hissed from the burn.

"I want wine! I want wine!" He yelled to the crowd who remained stunned at the emerald warrior's defeat all because of the smoke was too overbearing. Just then, after a minute, a slave ran out and placed a bottle of wine at the deranged foe's feet before slinking away.

"I shall drink to my victory!" He said and took a long swig before dropping the bottle at Elphaba's side with a smug grin. "You take a drink too then you die," He taunted before giving the green woman's injured leg a hard kick.

Elphaba shouted in pain and reached over, with a shaky hand, to take the bottle of wine. She suddenly noticed the burning torch, that the deranged enemy used to burn her, not too far from her reach. Just then an idea hit her and she took the torch in one hand and the wine bottle in the other.

"Drink, drink, so you can die!" the crazed foe snickered in an cheeky tone.

"I'll drink...so you can burn!" Elphaba snarled, as she took a huge gulp of wine only to spit it back out into the fame. The extra fuel to the flame sent it out in a giant wave that consumed the deranged foe in one mighty gulf.

The crowd gasped in wonder at this turn of events, but they couldn't be more overjoyed to see their green champion escape death once more. Glinda covered her mouth with one of her hands, to muffle a sob of joy. Her warrior might be wounded but the world live to fight another day.

Once the fire had consumed the deranged foe and passed on, he fell to the ground with a solid thud. His burnt body still smoked slightly from when the flames had come only seconds ago.

The cheers from the masses echoed throughout the night, and they were so loud that the gods of Olympus must have heard them. Fiyero also gave a wild shout of pure happiness when he saw Elphaba had won her match.

"I thought you wanted her to die," Candle pointed out as she placed her hands on her hips.

Fiyero just turned to her and shrugged his shoulders. The grin on his face couldn't be wiped away, for he was just so overjoyed the green woman had won. No matter the odds that were stacked against her, she still found a way to overcome and win.

Elphaba tried to rise to her feet to share in her victory, but quickly found she couldn't. The pain from her burned leg was too much, and she faltered greatly only to fall back to the ground, wincing from the grave burn.

Glinda's eyes were flooded from fear, and Avaric held his chin in deep thought. He knew the Empress was concerned about her warrior, but he was more concerned how this would affect his profits; what if the wound was far more dire than it looked?


	13. Chapter 13: The Wealthy Investor

Chapter 13: The Wealthy Investor

As soon as the match officially ended, Elphaba was rushed back into the ground to check on how harmful this burn really was.

"How do you feel?" Shenshen asked, as she bent down and looked over the injury. Seeing the degree of the blacked burnt flesh concerned her.

"Right now terrible, but it should be a quick heal," Elphaba pointed out as she hissed as a breeze entered her wound.

"Try not to move," Lexa said, as she ran off to get some bandages.

Shenshen peeked over her shoulder to see Avaric storming over to them. The trainer's eyes shifted back and forth. It was clear that the wheels were turning in her head. "Pretend your wound is a million times worse than it is. I have a plan." Elphaba's brow came together in confusion at this statement, but within seconds she was acting like her whole leg had been chopped off.

"So, what's the news? How bad is the wound?" Avaric demanded, as his face turned up from repulsion at the sight of the wounded leg.

"I'm no healer, but this injury is bad. There is no doubt, in this case, Elphaba will need to stay out of the arena for at least a month."

Avaric shook his head and gave a frown. "That's not going to happen. Clean the wound, dress it, and then by tomorrow we'll have Elphaba fighting once again."

Shenshen shot him an enraged gaze. "Don't be a fool! Elphaba won't make it two minutes out in the arena with a wound like this. The people will curse you and boycott the games if you pull something so heartless and foul. If I were you, I would turn this inconvenience into something profitable.

"What do you mean?" Avaric asked, as he rose an eyebrow in a curious manner. He clearly wanted the trainer to continue.

Shenshen wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she replied, "Make up a rumor that the great green gladiator was extremely injured by her wounds, and she might not survive. That will win the sympathy of the people, and they will be itching to hear about the condition of their favorite fighter. As she heals, you can hold special fights in the honor of the emerald warrior, and profits of these fights will go to aiding her healing progress. People will flood the arena with money as well as their bodies. You can pocket their money, and after the month, have Elphaba return to fighting in matches. You can claim it was a miracle, as well as the support of the masses that she survived her injuries."

"I like the sound of that plan," Avaric answered, as his eyes lit up; he was clearly impressed. "But if this doesn't play out, Elphaba will be out back in the arena, wound or not." He then turned and left.

"A heartless son of a bitch, ain't he?" Shenshen growled, as she kneeled by the green woman's side and tried to assess the damage done to the wounded leg.

It wasn't long before Lexa returned with the bandages, and Elphaba's leg was cleaned and dressed. She then was taken to her cell for the night.

But as she lay there on her cot, she heard one of Avaric's minions taunt her by saying, "Green freak, I must admit, you put on great shows, but that won't save you from the pain that only grows and grows."

...X...

That morning, Avaric put Shenshen's plan into motion, and he was shocked to see how well it went over with the people of Rome. They believed the lie that Elphaba was near death and sent gifts daily of all kinds to her. Of course Elphaba never got to see these wonderful gifts because Avaric quickly took them for himself, to add to his already impressive wealth.

After a week, Avaric was beyond pleased on how much profit he had made since Elphaba was injured. He was able to give Candle, Fiyero, and his most trusted minions raises. Candle received her payment but lingered in Avaric's office, boring him with mindless chatter.

"Life is such a challenge when you have money. Everyone wants a piece of you," Candle mused, as she placed the large sack of gold in a secret pocket where her bosom laid.

"Try without it," Avaric growled, as his eyes widen at where Candle had placed her share of the profits. "No wonder you look so ample in _that area_. That's where you keep all your earnings," Avaric noted.

"Oh just drop dead! My assets are large even without the gold," With those words Candle opened her dress up to prove her point. At seeing this Avaric knocked the items from his desk and pulled Candle close to him. Lust took over them both in record time.

Avaric grinned. "I don't usually like to be wrong, but in this case I'm glad I am." The two then fell back onto the desk writhing around like two weasels in heat.

...X...

Back in the royal bedchamber, Glinda paced around her room with both her children by her side. Her mind was swimming with intense thought. It had been more than a week since she had seen Elphaba fight in the arena, and the growing rumors that the green woman was near death frightened her to no end.

"Mother, please sit, and try to calm yourself. It is not good for your health to stress yourself in such a way," Liir said, as he gently gripped her arm.

The Empress let out a chilling breath. "I just want to know how your Papa is. I have heard so many rumors about her fate, and I'm not sure which ones to believe."

"I can go spy around the underground if you want," Cora offered, but Glinda shook her head in disapproval at this suggestion.

"Oh Cora, my child, you are brave, but I will not put you in harms way."

"I hate this! I feel so helpless!" Liir spat with a cheerless sigh.

"I thought you would be use to having no power by now." Avaric's voice suddenly filled the room. Liir and Cora gave disdained looks at him, but Avaric wouldn't be threatened by something as simple as that. "Children of the Empress leave now. I must speak with your mother alone."

Liir and Cora didn't move at first but the sight of Avaric's minions standing in the doorway made them change their minds. Once they were gone the room was locked so no one could get in or out.

"I want to know how Elphaba is fairing!" Glinda said suddenly, in a tone that showed this was an order not a request.

Avaric furrowed his brow and flexed his shoulders. "A little snippy, aren't we?"

"I haven't seen my wife for more than a week now. I have heard such awful things. I just want to know which ones are true."

"What have you heard?" Avaric inquired in a sickly calming voice.

Glinda took in a ragged breath as she answered, "That she's lingering between life and death. That her injury gets worst everyday and that she might die." By the end of her answer the Empress was trying to hold back tears but was failing. "I just want to know if what I have heard is true? Is my Elphie near death?"

Avaric's eyes softened and he swallowed in an awkward manner. His face was turned away slightly as he rubbed his hands together. After a few seconds he let out a deep breath as he answered, "Yes, it's true, because of her wound Elphaba is close to death and everyday she seems to only get worst." The lie clearly fooled Glinda for she collapsed onto the bed weeping.

...X...

Elphaba was finding it hard to move about, so Lexa ran off to fetch her meals or aid her in moving around. "So how's the leg?" The Amazon asked.

"Pretty good actually," Elphaba answered, as she downed the last of her water. "Shenshen said the burn wasn't as bad as she first thought."

"Well that's a relief," Lexa replied, as she scanned the dressed leg. "Well my guts are wailing for some food, so I'm going to head down to the mess hall. Do you want anything while I'm there?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No thanks, Shenshen brought me something not too long ago."

"Alright, take it easy until I get back." The Amazon answered as she left. The green woman only nodded her head before her mind starting to ponder about her wife and children. She wondered how they were and if they were staying safe.

...X...

Avaric returned to the Empress' bedchamber after a few hours. He was restless and decided to calm his nerves with a little visit to Glinda. Once he entered the room Avaric was quickly met with an obvious question.

"How's Elphaba fairing?" Glinda asked, her voice filled with distress as she trembled slightly.

"Her state is still dire," Avaric replied, in a soft tone, as he scratched his chin.

"May I see her?"

Avaric shook his head. "That wouldn't be wise."

"Oh, please, I must see her. I would regret it forever if I never got a chance to say goodbye." Glinda gripped Avaric around the shoulders, and his breath quickened to have the Empress touching him even in such a simple way.

"It's not my decision on whenever you see her or not," Avaric ended up saying. "The underground healer has forbidden anyone to enter her cell unless they are the slaves that bring her meals."

"But why?"

"Her leg has become infected and the healer is afraid it might spread. That being said, I can't risk you becoming ill and dying." Avaric wasn't sure fully why he was lying to Glinda, but he knew that the Empress would be easier to manipulate if she was distressed about her spouse.

"I'm sure you could sneak me in to see her," Glinda pointed out.

"You overestimate my authority when it comes to the healers of the underground."

The Empress lingered by the window to try to hide the tenseness that soaked her eyes. After several seconds of silence she spoke up. "If you sneak me in to see Elphie I can make it worth your wild."

"Really? Go on..." Avaric nearly purred.

"I can give you more gold than you make in ten gladiatorial matches," Glinda blurted out.

Avaric scoffed at this and waved his hand, in a sarcastic fashion, to show he denied such an offer. "Come now, Empress, you know what I truly want."

Glinda shook her head and turned her back to him. "My body is not a bargaining tool."

"And I'm no fool," Avaric snapped but let his shoulders sag to downplay his impatience state of mind.

"I never said you were," Glinda huffed as she played with the ring on her finger.

Avaric noticed the ring and his lip turned up in repulsion. He then changed the subject by saying, "What a pathetic looking ring. I would think the Empress of Rome would have something more fitting for her ranking."

"This is my wedding ring," Glinda replied, as she kissed the ring tenderly. "Elphaba gave it to me when she was still a gladiator under the rule of Chuffery.

"You must really love this green warrior, don't you?" Avaric whispered. He wasn't expecting the Empress to hear him and was surprised when she answered him.

"Yes, with all my heart and soul."

Avaric's eyes began to shift back and forth like great thought had struck him. He then gently bit his bottom lip, and gave Glinda one last quick gaze before hurrying out the door.

...X...

After an hour of obsessively counting gold, there was a knock at Avaric's door. "Yes?" He called out as he wrote down the number of profits in his head.

One of his minions walked into the room and gave a respectful bow before saying, "A wealthy investor is here. She wants to speak with you to see if this would be a wise place to commit money to."

"Well send her in!" Avaric grinned widely. He was clearly gaining a name for himself if investors were coming to Rome to see him. Avaric was also pleased because the gladiatorial games were expensive, and sharing the cost would ease the burden.

The minion gave another bow and left with great haste. A couple of seconds passed before a well-dressed woman walked into the office. She wore a brilliant amber tunic that sparkled somewhat in the light. On her shoulders she had golden colored plates with tassels hanging from them like a Roman general would wear. Her hair was cut short, so she didn't need to tie it back, but it fell in such an elegant way that is seemed to frame her face.

"Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable. My name is Avaric and I heard you were thinking about investing in this fine establishment. May I ask what your name is so I may address you properly?"

The woman took a seat and gave her shoulders a quick stretch before answering, "My name is Sappho, great muse of Lesbos. I run my own school as well as teach young women who come from all over. There I am able to educate them with my works as well as other academics." Avaric was quite impressed to say the least. He had heard of Sappho before, but he had no idea she was so charming. Her charisma for speaking was impeccable, and she had this directness and powerful way about her that intrigued him.

"Can I ask what brings you here to Rome?"

"To be honest, Avaric, I feel like a conquering warlord, for like a warlord, I wish to expand my empire as far as I can. Having an investment in the most famous games seems logical." Sappho sat back in her chair with a confident grin.

"Well, I can assure you, these games give a fine pay out," Avaric answered with a wide grin. "Especially when the great green skinned gladiator Elphaba is fighting. As you can tell, I don't follow a tradition schedule for the gladiatorial games. For that reason there is no doubt you'll be able to witness a match."

Sappho wet her lips. Her next words had to be said carefully. "Speaking of the emerald one... before I invest, I want to meet Elphaba, and the Empress of Rome in a private setting."

'_She sure is bold.'_ Avaric thought to himself with a huff. "Elphaba I can introduce you to. The Empress is another story."

Sappho said nothing but took out an ample pouch of gold and jewels and showed it to Avaric. She rose her eyebrows and tossed the sack on the table. "I don't think you quite understood me. I want to see the Empress. I think you are the man that can make it happen. Don't let me down."

Avaric's eyes seemed to widen ten times their normal size at seeing the lavish wealth. "You have extreme wealth, there is no doubt of that, but I must stress that seeing the Empress is nearly impossible for..." Avaric trailed off as Sappho took out another pouch and threw it on his desk. Avaric gulped and quickly changed his mind. "I will arrange a meeting for you with the Empress."

"Excellent; I knew this would be worked out," Sappho answered in a smug tone. "Everyone has a price."

Avaric nodded his head, "Yes, and you nailed mine."


	14. Chapter 14: KotF

Chapter 14: KotF

Elphaba was admiring her sword when Avaric banged on her cell bars. "You have a visitor, green one, so you better be on your best behavior."

Avaric then unlocked the cell door, and Sappho walked in. She bowed to Avaric to show him thanks and to cast him away. It wasn't long before the two women were alone.

The emerald warrior pulled herself to her feet, but rested all her weight on her good leg so as not to bring unwanted pain to her wounded one."Sappho? By the gods, is it really you?

"No, I'm Hephaestus, craftsman of the gods!" Sappho replied sarcastically before pulling Elphaba into a lengthy embrace. "Of course it's me, you green fool!"

Elphaba was overjoyed at seeing her old friend. It no doubt lifted her spirits. "Oh, Sappho, it's grand to see you, and you haven't lost your wit!"

"I can't afford to in these troubled times," Sappho said, as she peered over her shoulder to make sure no one was around. "What has happened? Why is this Avaric controlling things in Rome?" Her voice was soft so no one could overhear.

Elphaba let out a forlorn sigh, as she took a seat back on her cot. "What I tell you now must not get out, or my family will pay the price. You see, Avaric has my family and me as his hostages. Not too long ago, the military parade was interrupted by bandits storming the royal box. I stopped the ones I could, but I was knocked out, and when I awoke Avaric explained all to me. I would fight once again as a gladiator, or my family would suffer. The royal guards suspect nothing, so we are trapped here at the mercy of Avaric and his deranged plot."

"I knew something was wrong when I was brought to see Avaric and not you or Glinda," Sappho said, as she sat down next to her green friend.

"Are Gongyla and Cleis with you?" Elphaba questioned.

Sappho nodded her head. "We are staying with friends who live in Rome, so they're with them." Suddenly a new topic struck the poet. "Where is Trism? Where is my son?"

The emerald gladiator shifted uneasily and cleared her throat before answering, "I'm sorry to say this, Sappho, but I do not know. I haven't seen him since the capture of my family."

The poet remained silent for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only seconds. She stood up suddenly and began to pace. "My son...could be dead."

Elphaba shook her head as she spoke with assurance. "Sappho, do not lose hope. Avaric doesn't kill for no reason, so Trism could still be alive."

The poet's eyes then narrowed in focus as she sharply turned to Elphaba and said, "I will help you defeat Avaric. I'm meeting with Glinda very soon in a private setting, so talking freely shouldn't be a problem. Take heart, Elphaba, that Avaric doesn't have all the cards. We'll trick him so well that he will play the joker card only to meet with our card...a queen."

...X...

"So did the meeting with Elphaba suit your needs?" Avaric asked, as he lead Sappho through the hallways of the palace.

"She is sure much more beautifully wicked than I imagined," Sappho answered with a purr just to witness Avaric's reaction.

"Then just wait until you see the lovely Empress of Rome. She will light a fire in your loins that you won't soon forget." Avaric blushed when he realized what he just said. "Um, that is to say, she has amazing beauty that even the goddess of love is envies of." They soon arrived at the door and Avaric motioned for the poet to enter. "I will be back in fifteen minutes. I'm sure that will give you plenty of time to introduce yourself to the grand Empress of Rome."

"Thank you, Avaric, I will make great use of this time with the Empress. Maybe I will be inspired to write a poem about her."

Avaric chuckled. "Trust me, Sappho, if you are as captivated with the Empress' beauty as much as I am, you will want to do more to her than write a poem about her."

"You speak boldly," Sappho pointed out as one of her eyebrows rose, and she let a crafty smirk form upon her face.

Avaric only shrugged his shoulders. "Censorship is highly overrated." He then walked away leaving the poet at the entrance of the door.

Sappho knocked on the door. When there was no answer she knocked louder. "Come in!" A feminine voice replied.

The poet entered the room with great haste. When she caught Glinda's gaze the Empress blinked from shock and surprise. She then slowly closed the gap between them, and was clearly lost for words.

"Sappho?" Glinda stuttered after a moment of silence.

"Empress..." Sappho was only allowed this one word before she was pulled into a tight hug. The poet was beyond happy about the reception she was given by the blonde woman.

"Oh, Sappho, seeing you fills my heart with such joy! There is so much dire events going on and seeing you..."

"Shh," The poet cooed. "You don't have to say another word about it. Elphaba told me everything that Avaric has put you and your family though."

Glinda's breath caught in her throat at this information. "You spoke to Elphaba? When?"

"Not too long ago," Sappho answered.

"How is she?" The Empress was shaking like an empty butterfly cocoon in the wind.

The poet's eyes softened in concerned for her blonde friend. "She's fine, expect for the burn on her leg."

"She's okay? She's not lingering between life and death?"

"No quite the opposite. From the brief time I spent with her she was very well. Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Oh, Sappho, you bring such great news to my suffering heart," Glinda peered into the poet's eyes and sighed out from happiness.

"I come to bring you more good news. I plan to work undercover, so Avaric gets defeated."

"Oh bless you, Sappho, you're amazing." Glinda voice was soft from emotion. She then noticed the sudden sadness in the poet's eyes. "Sappho?"

The poet wet her lips as she looked down at her boots. "You wouldn't know if my son is still alive would you?" Glinda shook her head to show she did not know. "I thought as much."

"But I can try to find out," The Empress assured her friend as she took her hand and lead her to sit on the bed with her. They then began to discuss how to try to break this seemingly unbreakable hold on Rome.

...X...

After meeting with Glinda, Sappho informed Avaric that she would be investing in the gladiatorial games here in Rome. But she would only give generously if she and her family were guaranteed a room next to Glinda's in the royal palace. Avaric was very pleased that Sappho decided to become an investor, but he wasn't so sure of her rooming so close to the Empress.

Sappho only had to work her charm and Avaric's worries were quickly put rest. Within hours Avaric had his minions prepare the room. That evening he had Fiyero give Sappho and her family the grand tour as he visited Glinda.

"That Sappho is a wonder, isn't she?" Avaric asked, as he clapped his hands together in a pleased manner. His eyes were bright like he had just awoke from a ten hour nap.

Glinda nodded in agreement. "It will be such a joy to have her around." The Empress' eyes than hardened and her brow came together in anger. "Sappho also told me about how she met the great green Elphaba, and how even with her leg wound was as extremely upbeat and healthy! You lied to me you bastard! You told me that Elphaba was dying!"

"That's right I lied!" Avaric's eyes quickly changed from bright to wild as he slightly twitched in a deranged manner. "I control everything, so I have ever right to lie because I can get away with it!"

"How dare you play with my emotions like that? Who do you think you are?" Glinda growled.

"I'm the man who is keeping the royal Roman family hostage!" Avaric barked. "You think you still have power, well, you're wrong! I hold all the cards and you just can't take it. I'm not leaving until at least March of next year the earliest. And who knows...maybe I'll stay longer. Now that I have a wealth investor I can do a lot more." He then gave a cocky grin as he shrugged his shoulders like he was saying, 'How do you like that?'

The Empress just gave him a dirty look and hoped that Avaric's confidence would be his downfall.

...X...

Back in her cell Elphaba was trying to peel her bandages from her wound to see how it looked. Her skin still stung but the wound was healing nicely.

"You really shouldn't pick at it," A familiar voice rang out.

"When did you start caring about what I do, Scarecrow?" Elphaba asked, as she continued to peel back the bandage.

Fiyero bit his bottom lip. "I still care about you, Elphaba, please know that. I still see you as my friend, and even though I did wrong, I'm going to try to help you beat Avaric at his own game. I now see the true degree of Avaric's ill-will. "

"Well look who finally got a brain!" Elphaba exclaimed, with a shake of her head. "I must admit, Fiyero, it's a nice thing to see." A sparkle could be seen in her deep brown eyes and the ex-bard could have sworn he saw a smile play upon her lips.

Fiyero grinned widely, and as he walked away the ex-bard began to feel a small tingle. There was still hope at mending this broken friendship between him and the green woman. After all Elphaba did call him Fiyero instead of Scarecrow.

...X...

The next morning Elphaba was pleasantly surprised to find out she could now put all her weight on her wounded leg. The wound only stung now with a faint pain, and that made the green woman's mood was quite cheerful because of that.

Elphaba headed over to Lexa's cell to tell her the good news. She found the Amazon sitting on the cold floor in a deep prayer. Her right fist laid on her heart as she whispered words out loud. The emerald gladiator was going to leave, but as she turned to go Lexa instantly broke from her trace.

"Leaving so soon?" the Amazon inquired.

"I didn't want to bother you," Elphaba replied her voice soft.

"I was just praying to Artemis to watch over my wife and daughter." Lexa then took a deep breath in as a gust of wind flew in from the window. "I can see it now...my daughter playing with the other girls in my tribe. A sharpened stick in her hand as they play some sort of warrior game. My wife washing her hair in the river before the afternoon hunt. My fellow Amazon sisters practicing battle techniques and discussing topics of the day. Will I ever see them again? Will I ever teach my daughter how to string a bow and shoot an arrow? Will I ever make love to my wife again under the moon? To not know these answers is almost maddening."

Elphaba touched her friend's shoulder as she spoke, "You are a grand fighter Lexa, and I know you will not fall easily. You driven to win...to live. Keep that strength and you will never die in the arena."

"The glory of the arena is a mixed blessing at best," Lexa added, as she looked back to the window like she wanted to break down the bars and escape. "How many gladiators must we kill to gain our freedom?"

Elphaba let out a sigh as she answered, "Too many."

...X...

"So, did your meeting with the investor go well?" Candle asked, as she caressed Avaric's chin. Avaric swatted her hand away and itched the area where she had touched.

"Very well; she's a brilliant woman with beauty and charisma. I wonder if she can fight? Ha! What a gladiator she would have been!" Avaric was musing and Candle was growing indifferent as she rolled her eyes. "Oh don't give me that look. You're only bored because the brat in your womb wears you out far more quickly than normal."

Candle suppressed a yawn. "This brat is my ticket to sway Liir, so he will choose me instead of his current lover. Speaking of which... can we kill Trism now?"

Avaric shook his head and frowned. "No, I don't kill just for the sake of it. Besides, if I lose a lot of gladiators next month, he might get volunteered to join the ranks."

Candle let loose a deep scoff. "Trism is no fighter. I bet he never picked up a sword in his life."

Avaric shook his head. "Oh, my dear Candle, not all gladiators are expected to fight. More often than not, their purpose is to die."

...X...

A little over two weeks had passed, and Avaric announced that Elphaba had made a full recovery. He played up the notion that it was because of the people of Rome and their generous gifts, as well as prayers, that allowed their champion to pull through.

To celebrate, Avaric said that starting tomorrow Elphaba would be back in the arena and fighting for their amusement. The masses were overjoyed and excitement flooded over them like a unruly horde of locusts.

Avaric was so excited, about the up coming match, that his good mood even benefitted the gladiators. They were no longer given bland gruel, but tasteful meals full of rich breads, fresh fruit, and hardy beans. Their cells were also cleaned which helped rid the area of stink and unwanted grit.

That whole afternoon, Avaric had all the underground slaves preparing the arena for Elphaba's return. They decorated the Colosseum with lavish items, such as colorful banners, extravagant paintings, well-crafted statues, and expensive marble. The slaves also cleaned for hours without a break and barely a meal to silence their gripping hunger. By the time darkness fell onto the arena, it was cleaned and set up perfectly.

"Have you seen an arena look so fancy?" Avaric asked Shenshen will a proud sigh.

Shenshen nodded her head in approval. "The masses will truly appreciate it. It looks so luxurious."

"That's what I was going for," Avaric replied as he clapped his hands. "Ooh, I cannot wait for tomorrow's match. The Roman citizens will be talking about it for years to come."

...X...

The next morning, Elphaba was awakened by a horrified scream. She leaped from her cot and wondered what on earth was going on. Within seconds, Shenshen unlocked Elphaba's cell and motioned her to come quickly.

"Shenshen, what is going on?"

"It seems you won't be fighting in the arena today, or anyone for that matter," the trainer answered, as she let the green woman out on the arena floor.

As soon as Elphaba walked out into the area, she pinched her nose. Not only was the arena floor absolutely trashed, an awful smell lingered all around.

Avaric was shouting profanities as he checked the degree of the damage. It looked like a tornado hit the Colosseum and things were beyond atrocious now.

"What one person could do all this?" Avaric ranted. "By the gods, the smell..." And what a smell it was. It was as if someone had taken rotten eggs, poured them onto fifty dead corpses and, to top it off, soaked it all in a pile of cattle droppings. "It will take months to get this back to normal and to get rid of the stink!"

Shenshen studied the damage carefully before saying, "I don't think it was just one individual who did all this, and I don't think it was even a person."

Lexa, who had joined them only a few seconds ago, spotted four letters written on one of the arena walls, which read: KotF. "What strange initials."

Elphaba walked over to the Amazon to get a better look. She studied the initials before grinning widely, for she knew she had another ally on the outside. Lexa noticed the emerald woman's grin. "You know what the letters stand for?" Lexa asked.

The green gladiator nodded before whispering, "King of the Forest."


	15. Chapter 15: Child News

Chapter 15: Child News

Months passed before the Colosseum was cleaned and repaired back to it's normal state. It took so long, that there was no time to plan another match before it had to close for the season. By the middle of September the gladiatorial games was officially shut down until the first of March.

Avaric didn't want to close down so soon but he was no fool. He knew the people of Rome were too busy preparing for winter. At this time they could care less about going to a match when the harvest time was just around the corner.

Elphaba was thankful that the arena was closed. She was tired of all the fighting and killing, so a rest would do her good. She still trained in the underground under the watch of Shenshen, but she rather do that than be at the mercy of the arena.

Training in a non-life or death setting was a much needed positive atmosphere, and the green woman was going to milk this semi- leisurely arrangement long as she could.

...X...

"You're starting to show a lot more," Avaric mumbled, as he pointed to the Candle's stomach bump.

"Yes, it will be obvious soon enough. I might as well tell Fiyero," Candle answered with a sigh.

"You mean lie to him?" Avaric chuckled as leaned back into his chair.

Candle scowled. "I do what I must. I don't want Liir to suspect anything just yet. You know...I haven't seen this new investor yet this whole time."

"She walks about quite frequently, but I can see why she doesn't want to be bothered. I should give her a servant to aid her while she's here. I feel so awful that the arena was vandalized before she got to see a fight. Now she's stuck here in Rome until the spring. I'm thankful she's staying though. I really lucked out there." He then rose from his chair.

"Where are you going now?" Candle spat.

"To get the servant," Avaric said, as he knew flew out the door.

...X...

Sappho, Gongyla, and Cleis were in their room discussing a confidential topic when a loud knock was hear. Sappho nodded to her wife to put away the plans, and within seconds they were hidden.

The poet than answered, "Come in."

Avaric entered and gave a bow before addressing Sappho, "I feel just terrible that you have to stay in Rome for so long, and not see your investment put into action. But to make it up to you, I have gotten a servant that will serve only you and your family. He is young and eager to please. I'm sure he will you serve well."

"Well let's see the young buck," Sappho answered with a shrug.

Avaric gave a whistle and when the young servant came into the room, Sappho eyes widen in shock and Gongyla, and Cleis looked like they would faint. Trism's jaw dropped and joy filled his eyes when he caught the sight of this parents and sister.

Avaric saw the shocked expressions of the three women and his eyes drew together in concern. "Are you alright Sappho? Will this servant be good enough for you?"

The poet nodded and composed herself in record time and replied, "More than you know Avaric. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Good to hear, this servant's name is Trism, if he doesn't meet your needs than I will get you a different one that will do the job."

"Thank you, Avaric, I'm sure Trism here will be go above and beyond work."

As soon as Acaric was gone Sappho launched herself at Trism and embraced him with great strength before kissing on the forehead. "Son!"

Gongyla, and Cleis embraced him as well. Tears of joy were lingering in all of their eyes.

"Mama, Mother, Cleis! I never thought I would see you three again," Trism was trembling as he spoke as he kissed both his parents and twin sister.

After a minute Sappho looked her son over before saying, "At least Avaric is keeping you fed."

"Things have been so terrifying!" Trism exclaimed. "I have been under heavy guard and never allowed to leave the room they have me prisoner in. I thought many times they were going to kill me."

"You're safe now, my son, your Mama is going to work with Elphaba to defeat Avaric," Gongyla answered, as she cupped his cheek.

"I don't even know if the royal family is still alive," Trism added, terror loomed in his voice from stress.

"They're alive and safe," Sappho answered. "At least for now."

...X...

Fiyero was having a meal at the mess hall when Candle approached him. "Um, Fiyero, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done with my soup anyway," The ex-bard replied, as he went to take another spoonful of food.

"No, I need to talk to you NOW!" Candle grabbed Fiyero by his shirt collar and pulled him from the table.

"Hey, hey, easy what's going on?"

Candle bit her bottom lip and pretended to be nervous. "I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to tell you...Fiyero I'm with child."

The ex- bard's expression was priceless. It was like someone had told him he had to eat a bowlful of worms. "You're with child?" Fiyero asked, his tone clearly showed he was in shock.

Candle hesitated before answering, "Yes, with...your child."

"By the gods!" The ex-bard exclaimed his face immediately heated up, and he staggered back from shock from the news. "Are you sure?"

"A mother knows," Candle ended up saying even though she knew the truth.

"When are you due?" Fiyero asked, as he wiped his brow several times.

"The healer said I should give birth at the end of December. Early January the latest. Oh, Fiyero, aren't you happy?"

"Yes, of course, I'm just shocked that's all. I mean, you're sure I'm the father?" Fiyero's eyes were glued on Candle's stomach.

"You must help me name the child!" Candle blurted out suddenly. "You will help me won't you?"

Fiyero nodded his head. "Yes, I'll help you. I'm going to be a father..."

Candle hugged the ex-bard tightly and a malevolent smile formed upon her lips as she whispered to herself, "You keep thinking that, my little tool."

...X...

Three months passed and it was late December when Candle started to go into labor. No one but Avaric knew about Candle's plan of deceit, and he made sure she was kept out of sight so no one else knew she was pregnant. The midwives were quick arrived to aid Candle, and Fiyero waited outside of the birthing room.

Fiyero rubbed his hands and paced obsessively around the underground. The screams of childbirth were so loud that Elphaba heard the cries as well, and thought a woman was getting her leg sawed off.

It seemed like an eternity when the cries of pain settled, and the only sound could be heard was faint crying of a baby. Within minutes the head midwife came out and motioned to Fiyero.

"You may see the baby. You have a healthy baby girl."

The ex-bard leaped to his feet and slowly walked into the room. A smile formed upon his face when he saw the little baby. "She's beautiful, gods my daughter. May I hold her?" Candle who was still exhausted from childbirth only nodded her head and handed the babe to Fiyero.

Fiyero gently rocked the baby girl and kissed the top of her head. "She's prefect...she's..." Suddenly the ex-bard stopped in mid sentence as he saw something under the blanket on the baby girl's stomach. He gulped and when he pulled back the blanket Fiyero felt anger rising in his chest as well as confusion.

"It can't be..." Fiyero whispered, as he shook his head.

"Fiyero, what is it?" Candle asked her voice weak.

The ex-bard said nothing, handed the baby girl back to Candle, before swearing and taking off running towards Elphaba's cell.

This child was suppose to be his. He knew it wasn't though, for the child had a large green birth mark the size of his fist on her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16: Seeing Green and Red

Chapter 16: Seeing Green and Red

Fiyero stormed down to Elphaba's cell, and when he saw her began to throw wild punches at her. The emerald woman blocked his blows, tripped him, and pointed her sword at Fiyero's neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"You couldn't take it that I was happy! That I betrayed you, so you had to get back at me! You had to take revenge against me. But never did I believe you would seduce a woman like that!" Fiyero rambled.

The green woman turned her head and her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What in Tartarus are you talking about?"

"You slept with the woman I love and somehow got her pregnant just to get back at me! You seduced an innocent woman!"

Elphaba's lost her temper after hearing the terrible lie. "How dare you blame me for something like that! I would never betrayal Glinda in such a manner. I love her and only her!"

Fiyero shook his head. "Then explain the babe that has a huge green colored birth mark that was born only hours ago."

"You're insane. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know what I saw!" Fiyero screamed. "And I'm going to show the baby to Glinda, and we'll let her decide."

Elphaba shook her head. "You're mad! The gods aided me to have children with my wife. I can't just get a woman pregnant! Besides I would never cheat on Glinda!"

"You're a filthy liar!" Fiyero snarled and tried to rise, but the green gladiator kicked him back down to the floor.

Lexa, who heard all the yelling, raced over to where the two were shouting at one another. "What is going on? Elphaba don't kill him!" The Amazon quickly pulled her friend away, so the sword was no longer pointed at Fiyero's jugular.

"I wasn't going to kill him. I was just wanted to cut out his tongue, so he stops spreading lies about me." The emerald woman's eyes were burning with anger as she spoke.

"You can't hide the truth! You_ fathered _this little girl and you are going to pay for it! This little girl was suppose to be mine! Now Glinda will know what you did!" Fiyero took off running out of the underground.

Elphaba tried to race after him, but Lexa held strong. "Let me go!"

Lexa shook her head. "You would never catch him. Avaric's minions would stop you before you even got one foot out of the underground."

"But he's going to tell Glinda a lie! An out right lie that I cheated on her and_ fathered _a baby with an unknown woman," the emerald warrior began thrashing about. She hadn't been this mad in a long time.

The Amazon refused to let her friend's anger get the best of her. "Elphaba, let Fiyero speak his lie. After he has left and you have calmed down, we will find a way for you to see Glinda. Then you can talk to her in person without Fiyero and his nonsense."

Elphaba calmed at her friend's words and could only shook her head. She had no idea how this was go over with her wife.

...X...

Glinda was writing something on a scroll when Fiyero rushed into the room, with the newborn babe in his arms, without a knock on the door.

"Fiyero you scared me! How dare you rush into my bedchambers! What if I was getting changed?" The Empress glared at him with scorn.

"Oh, Glinda, sorry to interrupt you, but I only thought you would want to see Elphaba's newest baby," Fiyero spat, as he held the baby up.

"What are you babbling about? Elphaba having a baby? Stop spitting lies!"

"Okay, she fathered this baby to be more precise. My lover just had her baby and look what's on the babe's stomach!" Fiyero whipped the blanket off and showed the Empress the large green birthmark.

The Empress stared hard at the green birthmark and her eyes soften from shock and words lost her. She then gulped when she noticed the baby had dark eyes and dark hair.

"No, this can't be! Elphaba would never cheat on me."

"Explain the green birthmark then! The child looks like her! I mean what other proof do you need?" Fiyero's words were like venom and every word seemed to prick at Glinda's heart. When the ex-bard saw tears forming behind the Empress' blue eyes he pulled away with a grin as he added, "I can see it in your eyes. You believe my words." He then left with the babe and left Glinda and her troubling thoughts.

...X...

"So how did your plan go?" Avaric asked Candle after an hour of letting her rest.

"Not good, Fiyero saw the green birthmark he knows the child isn't his," Candle growled, as she rocked the baby. "I fear he will think start to suspect that Liir is the true father."

"Well, I heard from one of the gladiators that Fiyero thinks Elphaba _fathered_ the baby," Avaric replied, as he examined his nails. He really didn't care one way or the other. He just wanted to make sure this drama wasn't going to mess things up.

"Okay, I can work with that," Candle said after a few seconds of thought.

"What have you named your little one?" Avaric asked, as he motioned to the baby.

"I don't give a rat's ass about naming this brat!" Candle snapped. "This babe is going to get to be mine Liir and that's all I care about."

"Not the motherly type are you?" Avaric grumbled, as he looked the babe up and down. "The babe looks strong enough. In that case, if your plan to get Liir with the brat doesn't go out as planned I'll buy the baby from you."

Candle's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you want a baby for?"

"A new attraction for the games! I would have to wait a few years, but I could have a child gladiator!" Avaric's voice was cheerful, as he reflected on the idea that had hit him only moments ago.

Candle waved him off. "Ha! I would sell this leech to a slave trader before I sell it to you. I could get fifty times the gold than you can offer me."

"You're a cold-hearted whore, you don't even want the brat anyway if it doesn't get you Liir," Avaric's temper was clearing getting the better of him as he stared coldly at Candle.

"Hey, I can do what I with my babe, so you can settle down," After that the baby started to shriek a cry that pierced the very eardrums of the two adults in the room.

"By the gods...who would know something that small could make such a vexing sound," Candle snarled, as she rolled her eyes.

"I think that's my cue to leave mother and child alone," Avaric pretended to sound disappointed as he hurried out leaving a bothered Candle.

...X...

It was late evening when the Avaric's minions headed off to the mess hall, for their break, leaving the underground unguarded. When it came to food the Avaric's men could care less about doing their job.

Elphaba knew they would be consumed by drink soon enough, so she sped off to Glinda's bedchambers. Her brow was covered in sweat and her heart was racing from not knowing her wife's reaction when Fiyero came to tell Glinda about this baby.

When the green woman came to the door she found she was losing her nerve. "I can't do this," Elphaba went to flee, but the door flew open and Glinda stood there with stoic manner.

"Glinda I..." Elphaba got no other words out before she was pulled into the room with great force. The green woman stumbled into the room and was met with a hard gaze from Glinda. Dread and fearfulness gripped her mind and heart even more so at seeing the expression from her wife.

"Fiyero showed me something very interesting. He showed me a baby with a green birthmark. He claimed you slept with his lover and_ fathered_ this babe."

Elphaba shook her head. "He's lying."

"Oh really? Elphie, I saw the birthmark! Like froggy, ferny cabbage it was green!" Glinda threw her hands up into the air as her breath became ragged and heavy.

"Glinda, you can't truly believe that I would cheat on you! I mean, I'm a woman and the only reason why we had children of our own was because the green bottle, as well as aid from the gods. I love you more than anyone in this world! Please just let me try to explain..." Elphaba said as she closed the gap between them, but she was met by a hard slap to the face by her wife.

"No! Just leave me be! I don't want to see you! Go now!" Glinda was on the verge of tears as she shouted.

"Glinda, my sweet, please listen!"

The Empress only held up her hand and turned her back to Elphaba. The emerald warrior could feel her own tears rising, but she pushed them back. She then left the room vowing to make Fiyero pay for making up such a lie.

...X...

Fiyero was walking down one of the hallways of the underground when Elphaba slammed him against the wall. "Bastard! How could you make up such a lie? Glinda hates me now! I should kill you!" Elphaba screamed, as she punched Fiyero right across the jaw. She then took the hilt of her sword and began ramming him in the back. "Your words are nothing but lies Scarecrow!"

"I know what I saw! What other reason is there that the baby would have a green birthmark?" Fiyero was covering his head. He was trying to shield himself from the onslaught of blows the emerald gladiator was delivering.

The ex-bard's yelps of pain drew the attention of the underground guards. It took five of them to retrain Elphaba and stop her attacks.

"Take her to Avaric," Fiyero winced as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

...X...

Elphaba was brought before Avaric and for her uncalled outburst was given the punishment of forty lashes. For Elphaba, the whipping was far less painful than the look Glinda gave her when she thought she had cheated on her.


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge

Chapter 17: Revenge

Sappho had heard the commotion and was headed off to Avaric's office to speak with him. She was very curious about this rumored green marked babe and wanted to know if Avaric had anymore information. The poet knew she was trusted by him, and was confident she could get the much needed details from him.

Just as Sappho got to the office door, she noticed it was slightly ajar and female voice could be heard among Avaric's. The poet peaked through the crack of the door and was shocked to see Candle chatting with Avaric.

"Candle is working with Avaric! How is that possible?" Sappho questioned, but quickly focused on what was being said.

"This is working out better than I've planned. Fiyero's hatred for Elphaba is keeping them busy as we put our next plan into motion," Candle mused as she rocked her baby. "I mean, no one suspects that it is Liir who is the true father of my child. Good thing those drugs worked, so well so I could have my way with him those many months ago." Sappho's heart skipped a beat at this news.

Avaric titled his head up. "You should have given me some of those drugs, so I could have used them on Glinda."

"I only had enough for one dose. Those drugs are expensive. Too tell you the truth, I had to steal the ones I used on Liir," Candle replied.

"Well once a new year of gladiatorial games start our plan will be complete. The second match I have in store for Elphaba will be her last. No one will think it queer if Elphaba dies in the arena. Then I will be free to sway Glinda the way I want." Avaric let lose a weak chuckle as he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

The baby in Candle's arms began to get fussy and Candle growled, for she was clearly annoyed. "Even though this brat is so much trouble, it will be worth when I blackmail Liir. Either he will chose me instead of Trism or his daughter dies."

"You're so maternal," Avaric taunted.

"And you're such a half-witted parasite," Candle countered, as she leaned against the wall. Avaric only answered by going back to the paper work that was on his desk. Sappho in contrast took off running as fast as her legs could carry her to Elphaba's cell. She just found out information that would change everything.

...X...

Sappho had never ran that fast in her entire life. She sped through the underground, with such speed, she nearly crashed into the cook carrying a tray full of soup.

"Hey hot suff coming through!" The cook spat.

"You know it!" Sappho jeered as she motioned to herself before taking off down the hall. After nearly knocking into three more people the poet came to her green friend's cell.

"Elphaba, thank the gods I found you. I just found out some huge information. This is the trump card we needed. I know the woman who birthed the baby with the green mark and who Fiyero's so called lover... Candle!" Sappho was breathing was heavy, but she was beyond glad she reached Elphaba to tell her this information.

"Candle!" The green woman couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yes, and that's not even the biggest surprise," Sappho added, her eyes were wild and her voice eager. "I heard her bragging to Avaric that, without your son knowing, Candle had her way with him, so she could have his child. Eventually she is going to black-mail Liir to take her as his love interest instead of Trism."

"Sappho you're amazing."

"Can I get that in writing?" Sappho replied, with a crafty grin, as she folded her arms across her chest in pride.

"Remind me later, I have to get to Glinda and tell her!" Elphaba tried to rise but the lashes from the whipping stopped her in her tracks. She winced and fell against the wall. Her face was filled with immense pain.

"Elphaba!" Sappho shouted, as she caught her friend in her arms and helped her stand. "What's wrong?"

The emerald warrior breathed deeply through her nose. "I got punished by receiving a heavy whipping for beating up Fiyero."

"I bet it was worth it," the poet said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah it was," Elphaba added with a cackle.

"I think you should get Candle alone and make her confess who the true father is," Sappho suggested as her eyes narrowed in focus. The sun came through the minuscule window and hit the poet face and it made look like a divide goddess herself. She had given Elphaba such a great idea, that the green gladiator debated with herself if Sappho was a muse in disguise as a human female.

"I love the idea. But how do we trap her?" Elphaba questioned.

Sappho pondered this for only a few seconds before she was struck with an idea. "If Candle is anything like her teenage years, she's jump at the chance to participate in pleasures of the flesh. So we make a fake note and go from there."

"This could back fire," Elphaba pointed out sullenly.

"All we want is for Candle to confess that you aren't the father of her baby. We already know who the true father is, but Candle needs to confess it. Then at least we can be one step ahead. Don't worry I'll write the note. It will be quite raunchy so Candle won't be able to resist," Sappho gave a wink. "All that you have to do is wait in Avaric's office."

"How will you make sure Avaric won't be in there?" Elphaba asked.

"I'll ask him to take me around the arena. He won't deny me. He trusts me far more than he should. I guess someone with money makes him quite senseless."

The green woman let a smirk form upon her emerald lips. "Good for us."

"Very good for us. Now in ten minutes go to Avaric's office and get ready to smother a Candle," With those last words Sappho headed off like a conquering hero to put their plan into motion.

...X...

Nearly ten minutes went by when Elphaba took her place in Avaric's office. She hid behind the door, and waited like a hunter stalking prey. Against the darkness of the room Elphaba looked even more threatening. Her eyes seemed to glow with an eerie queerness and her sharp hawk face was hard with concentrate as she waited for Candle.

A minute went by when she heard the door handle turn, and the door was slowly pushed open. Candle hurried inside with a reveling robe on. Her hair was down but it was messy and was dull from lack of washing.

"Avaric? Oh Avaric I'm here! I'm ready to indulge in a private party for two!" Candle nearly sang these words as she nearly waddled over to the desk to check under it.

Her back was facing Elphaba and that's all the green woman needed. With a move that seemed to only be a blur, she kicked the door closed with her foot and grabbed Candle in an iron like grip. The emerald warrior then clamped a hand over Candle's mouth, and her other hand pinned one of Candle's arm behind her back.

"What's wrong? Not the person you were looking forward to see?" Elphaba jeered with a arrogant tone. Candle tried to shake the green woman, but she was trapped like a terrified rabbit in a snare.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, you little leech, until we have a nice little talk. I know the truth! You had your way with my son and tried to pin this child on me to ruin the relationship I have with my wife. You are black-hearted! Now I'm going to free your mouth, so you can speak your side, but if you scream for help I'll have to cut out that pretty little tongue of you. Understand?"

Fear soaked the eyes of Candle but she nodded her head. Elphaba freed Candle's mouth only to shove her up against the wall and place her dagger at her neck.

Candle was trembling but after a few seconds began to ramble. "Avaric is the real enemy! I know his true motto which is, 'Rome: Come for the wealth, stay for the Empress.' He still wants to have his way with Glinda. Besides I never said that you were the father of my daughter. Fiyero just assumed because of the emerald birthmark, and I didn't argue the fact."

"Well aren't you the picture of perfection," Elphaba's voice was hot against Candle's ear. And for a moment Candle thought the green woman was going bite her neck since her mouth was so close. "Okay listen, harlot, you're going to confess to Fiyero that the child is not his. Then you are going to say nothing else. If you say anything to Avaric I'll find out and things will get nasty. Oh yeah, you better take care of my granddaughter, or you will wish you were dining with Hades himself. Got it?" Candle nodded and gulped from extreme fear.

Elphaba then slowly let her go before she added, "Oh yeah I'm not done with you. You will pay for forcing my son." The green warrior then whispered, "Remember stay quiet or..." Elphaba then took her thumb and pretended to slit her throat then shake the fictitious blood from her hand. "Remember I'm Elphaba the wicked gladiator of Rome."

...X...

Within the hours Candle confessed to Fiyero that baby wasn't Elphaba's child. Fiyero was less than understanding and took out his anger beating the mattress in his room. After pounding out his rage Fiyero confronted Elphaba.

"Hey, Scarecrow, what do you want?" Elphaba grumbled, as she rubbed her left shoulder that bared the worst of the whipping.

"My lover told me everything. Apparently the baby my lover just had isn't yours. She said that the guilt was eating her up inside. The father of her child is unknown, but she knows without a doubt it's not you or I." Fiyero wouldn't meet Elphaba's gaze but he kept his head down in a submissive manner to show the emerald woman respect. "I know our friendship is non-existent now, but I want you to know I overreacted. I should have never assumed such a thing. You are honorable and I'm a brainless fool." Fiyero went to leave but the green woman stood up and held out her hand to him.

"You might have thought our bridge of friendship got burned long ago, but Fiyero, when your back was turned I took buckets of water and saved just enough. Now the real question is will you help me rebuild the bridge a new?"

Fiyero became misty eyed at the words of kindness from the woman he thought would never trust him again. He then took her hand and shook as he answered, "Let's build a new."

Elphaba nodded. "Then get me out of this cell and take me to Glinda."

...X...

"I don't want to see her!" The Empress shouted, as she pointed at the green woman standing in the doorway.

Fiyero held up his hand. "Glinda let me explain, the information I gave you about Elphaba and the baby was a false. I assumed too much and the news of Elphaba having a baby with my lover was a LIE. My lover confessed to me that I, nor Elphaba are the father. To tell you the truth, she never even mentioned Elphaba's name. I just presumed the easiest option."

Glinda seemed lost for words at this information. Her eyes then softened and she began to tremble like a cold breeze had seized her. "Thank you, Fiyero, for your honesty. But now if you could leave, so I can talk to Elphaba alone I would be quite grateful." The ex-bard bowed and left but not before giving the green woman a hopefully look.

When Glinda didn't speak right away Elphaba stepped in. "Glinda, I hope what Fiyero said..." She was cut off when the Empress ran into her arms and held her tight in an affectionate manner.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! Oh, by the gods, I was such a fool," Glinda ran her fingers through the raven hair of her love.

Elphaba let out a giant sigh of relief. "I'm just so overjoyed you don't hate me. I loathe it when you're cross with me. And for awhile I thought you would loathe me forever. Oh, I'm so sorry I put you through such stress."

"Elphie, it wasn't your fault. I just assumed too much," the Empress added, as she caressed the tiny purple bruise on her wife's cheek from where she slapped her. She then ran a gentle hand down the green woman's face until she let it rest on her wife's shoulder. But Elphaba hissed as her flogging wounds howled at her. "Elphie?" Glinda whispered, as she took a quick peak to see the wounds of the whipping. Elphaba tried to stop her, but the Empress had seen just as much as she needed to. "Elphie, did you get this lashing on my account?"

Elphaba didn't answer right away and Glinda quickly determined it was her fault. "Gods...oh Elphie, I'm sorry you got these lashes because of me!" Glinda's voice was saddened knowing her green warrior was subjected to another pointless beating.

"No, it wasn't your fault, I beat the tar out of Fiyero after he told you the lie about the baby, and I got punished for my violent way I handled the situation."

"I have treated you so poorly, so let me make it up to you" Glinda purred, as she nuzzled the green woman and tugged on Elphaba's gladiator uniform carefully to not agitate the whip wounds even more so. The emerald warrior let lose an excited growl, as she snaked her arms around her wife's slender waist.

"How can I refuse?" Elphaba answered, before their lips met in a whirlwind of passion and love.

...X...

Hours later the two women laid wrapped up in each other's arms. Elphaba had thought Glinda had drifted into slumber, but the Empress broke the calming silence with a question.

"Can you ever forgive me for being so foolish?"

"My sweet, there's nothing to forgive. I love you and I could never be cross with you," Elphaba then let out a sigh as she added, "I have some important information that you must be aware of. Fiyero's lover is Candle. Candle had the baby and the true father of the baby is Liir."

"Liir's a father!" Glinda exclaimed as she nearly leaped up into a sitting position. "What is Candle doing here in Rome?"

"It seems she is working with Avaric, so in the end she can make Liir her own. Sappho over heard them talking. Apparently Candle drugged Liir and raped him without his knowledge. But Liir doesn't know Candle is here much less he's a father."

"Gods...I never thought Candle could be such a parasite. Wait, that makes us grandparents," Glinda noted with a grin.

"Wow, I guess it does," Elphaba replied, in a unsure tone, and the Empress left out a girly giggle before lifting her head and sharing a kiss with her green gladiator.

"Candle needs to pay for what she did though to our son," Glinda noted her voice serious.

"And she will," Elphaba assured her wife. "I promise."

...X...

It was evening when Elphaba returned to her cell and Candle sent her newest plan into action. "She thinks she can beat me that easily? Ha! I'll show her! I'll get my revenge," Candle was ranting as she walked down the halls of the palace with a dagger in her right hand.

Her eyes were wild from anger and a touch of extreme madness. She made it to the room she was looking for, and with some quick flirting she by passed the palace guards for the royal family. Then, with cation, Candle entered the room where her target laid. She smiled evilly when she saw her target sleeping peacefully. She quickly closed the gap and stared down at the slumbering Empress.

"Elphaba thinks she can threaten me. Well I have one last card to play!" Candle then let her dagger fall. She began to laugh as she heard skin part, and the Empress of Rome screamed out in pain.

...X...

Elphaba sprang from her cot and fear gripped her heart. She wasn't sure clearly why she awoken so suddenly, but her gut told her something horrible was going on. The feeling just couldn't be shaken and just as she was about to lay back down, that's when she heard frantic shouts and chaos consumed the entire area. Just then Shenshen came running to Elphaba's cell and unlocked the door.

"Shenshen what's going on?"

"Glinda's been stabbed!" the trainer shouted without hesitation.

The green gladiator's stomach dropped. "WHAT? No!" Elphaba said no more as she took off towards the her wife's bedchambers.

She burst through the door like an unstoppable and wild storm. Her eyes fell on her wife's bed and the sight of all the blood made her legs and arms feel heavy from dread.

"Glinda, oh my sweet, I'm here!" Elphaba cooed as she took the Empress' hand.

"Elphie! Oh Elphie," Glinda whimpered, as she stared longingly into the green woman's brown eyes. Seeing her true love was here calmed the Empress down a bit.

The royal healers were doing everything they could to stop the massive bleeding, that was still flowing from the wound, but they were failing.

"We can't help her she's losing too much blood!" one healer cried. "We need the royal doctor to stitch it up!"

Elphaba kissed her wife's head before pushing the nearest healer out of the way. She began to rip the sheets from the bed into long trips. She then started to wrap the sheets around the wound and applied direct pressure.

"Elphie, stay with me," Glinda whispered, her voice fearful, as she clung to the emerald wrist. She feared Elphaba was going to leave the room for some reason.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's you I'm worried about," Elphaba replied, her voice soothing, but she then turned to the healers. "Stop standing about and do something useful! Get the royal doctor!" The healers did as they were told and ran out to fetch the royal doctor.

Elphaba began to panic when she noticed Glinda's eyes were fluttering open and close. "Stay awake, my sweet, you can't die! It's not your time. We are suppose to grow old and grey together and reminisce about old memories."

"But my eyelids are so heavy," The Empress countered with a painful huff.

"Try for me, try for your Elphie, okay?" Elphaba's hands were covered in blood now and she began to wonder if the blood would ever stop.

"Okay..." Glinda whispered, and in turn all the green woman could do now was pray.

...X...

Back in his office Avaric had heard what had happened to Glinda and was pacing like a madman. As he paced he ranted to himself for his obvious concern for the Empress.

Just then Candle came through the door. She had a smug grin on her face as she approached Avaric. "The Empress has been stabbed!" Avaric yelped to his business partner as he continued to move like a caged animal.

"I know because I was the one who did it," Candle answered proudly.

"You stabbed Glinda?" Avaric asked, his eyes wide and his fists clenched, as he turned to face her.

"It was so easy! Ha, all I have to do was show a little skin, say a few lies, and the palace guards let me by without resistance. That will show everyone that I'm not to be crossed."

Avaric said nothing at first. It was like he was pondering something very intense. After a few seconds a huge grin formed upon his lips.

"Oh, Candle, I had no idea how smart you are. I know you must be praying that Glinda dies from her wounds. Come!" Avaric stood up and waved Candle to his side. "You should be rewarded for what you did!" Candle was quick to take Avaric's arm and be lead out of the office and towards the arena.

"My reward is in the arena?" Candle questioned.

"Oh yes, I mean you deserve to get your reward now for making such a mindless choice!" Avaric shouted, as she pushed Candle into the arena and locked her inside.

"Avaric, what are you doing?" Candle asked, her voice consumed by fearfulness.

"I'm making sure you get your reward!" Avaric let out a huff and waited for Candle to get what's coming to her.

Candle kept banging on the arena door, but all that noise caught the attention of a group of tigers getting their morning exercise.

"Avaric very funny! Now let me back in!" Candle's words were delirious as she beat on the door with even more force.

Avaric only grinned wider when he heard the tigers growl and close in. He waited until he heard the beasts extremely close before opening the door and pulling Candle inside. A few seconds longer and Candle would have been tore apart by the hungry beasts.

"Avaric you bastard! You..." Candle's spoke no more when she saw the darkness linger in as he slammed her against the door.

"I hope we understand each other now. You trying to kill Glinda was a poor choice on your part. Glinda better survive, or those tigers won't be denied a meal again," Avaric then pushed her to the side, as he walked away, leaving Candle trembling in the corner.


	18. Chapter 18: Artus Dominus

Chapter 18: Artus Dominus

Hours later, the royal doctor was able to stitch the Empress' wound up. He gave the green gladiator much credit, for if she didn't use the sheets and applied pressure to the wound, before he got there, Glinda would have died.

"You really have grand loyalty for your Empress and you should be rewarded," the royal doctor said, as he cleaned his hands.

"Her being alive is my reward," Elphaba replied, as she turned to look at her wife who was now sleeping.

"Let the Empress rest as long as she likes. She has lost a lot blood, so she needs to build her strength back up. She should recover fully with time." The royal doctor then gave the emerald woman a nod and left.

It took extra time but Glinda did recover from her dire wound. The royal guards were on high alert after that, and in turn Elphaba's visits to see her wife were dramatically cut down. The months went slowly by, and it wasn't until the end of April when Avaric called Elphaba into his office.

The green gladiator slowly walked inside. She gave a nod to him before sitting and staring briefly at the baby crib where her granddaughter laid sleeping. Avaric scratched his chin and made a hoarse cough before speaking.

"Did you know I was a gladiator at one time?" Avaric's voice was shallow from heavy breathing.

"You a gladiator?" Elphaba was shocked at this news. She was puzzled that Avaric would start a conversation this way.

"Oh yes, I fought just like you do for the amusement of the crowd. I didn't fight very long though. My trainer quickly saw I was better as a businessman than a fighter." Avaric rubbed his hands as he spoke.

"And now you're more of a criminal then a businessman," Elphaba shot back with fiery gaze.

"Elphaba, don't be cross. I came to Rome, so I could make my fortune back."

The green woman shook her head. "Maybe in the beginning that was true, but you don't care about your fortune anymore. You have a new moto now which is, 'Rome: Come for the wealth, stay for the Empress.'"

Avaric's whipped his head in the direction for Elphaba. "So you have met Candle have you?"

"I knew her before you did. At one time she lived on the Isle of Lesbos. She lusted after, my son, Liir and was enraged when he picked Trism over her."

"Even I must admit Candle has become a nuisance. That brat she bore is not much better though," Avaric jumped in surprise when Elphaba slammed her fists down upon his desk.

"Watch what you say about the baby! That's my granddaughter you speak of."

"Well than gaze upon her while you can. Make love to your wife while you can. Kiss your children and laugh with your friends while you can, for you will be fighting in a rescue match in the coming weeks. This match is known to have suicidal quality. You will fight that match on the Ides of March. How fitting...ha! And you will face a beast most have only heard about from bards singing in the streets."

"Why do you love these gladiatorial games so much?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh because these games are the heart of Rome and you are the blood! But that rescue match will not be the first battle. On March 1st you will fight in an Artus Dominus match. I'm sure you have heard of it before, but in that match you must kill more foes than your rival within the time allowed."

Elphaba let out a deep sigh and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Avaric wasn't sure if the green woman was secretly cursing him, but he had come too far to roll on to his belly in surrender.

"It begins again, huh?" Elphaba questioned even though she knew the answer.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year," Avaric replied, as he let a handful of golden coins fall back down on to his desk. "Because in reality, Elphaba, everyone must either fight or die."

...X...

March 1st came much quicker than Elphaba could possibly imagine, and all too soon she was suiting up for her first match of the new season. Her mind vaguely thought about winning, for her full concentration remained on her wife and children.

She could hear the restlessness of the of Romans. They were clearly anxious to see their champion once again battle in the gladiatorial games. The only thing that brought Elphaba back down to reality was when Lexa came up behind her, and began repositioning the armor on her shoulder.

"You nervous?" the Amazon asked, as she tugged on part of the protective wear to draw her friend's full attention.

"Yes, a little actually," Elphaba admitted, as she touched her sword and wiped her brow.

"You'll do fine, for you always do," Lexa added.

The green woman smirked. "Don't jinks me."

"Gladiators to the gates!" Shenshen's voice rang out like a morning bell and in turn Elphaba took her spot.

Within a minute Elphaba walked out into the arena. The masses exploded in ecstatic shouts, when they saw her. Their cries of pure joy wouldn't die down even when Avaric tried to calm them with the wave of his hands.

The crowd's thunderous cheers only became softer when they finally had praised their emerald gladiator for her glorious return. Rose petals rained down upon the arena around the feet of the people's champion. Elphaba couldn't help but grin at the beyond positive reaction she was receiving for stepping back into the arena.

The green gladiator gave the masses acknowledgment by rasing her sword high and beating her chest twice. She then switched her gaze, so she was staring right at her wife. Her heart nearly melted when Glinda blew her a kiss.

Just then the opposite gate opened and a husky gladiator holding a large ax walked out. His face was covered with scars and eyes were stone cold. He gave the emerald warrior an odd nod before signaling to the masses. The crowd gave him a welcoming cheer, but it was no where close to what Elphaba had received only moments ago.

He then beat his chest and screamed, "I am Talon the Titan!"

Avaric stood up and nodded to a band who began to play their horns. The masses quickly fell silent and once the horns stopped playing Avaric began to speak to the fighters below, "Remember gladiators, you have ten minutes to kill more foes than your opponent. You are not allowed to kill your opponent in anyway, or you will lose the match. That means Elphaba you are not allowed to kill Talon, and Talon you are not allowed to kill Elphaba. So go now, show no mercy, and deliver the loyal people of Roman a bloody and gory battle they will remember for centuries!" And with that brief speech the match had begun.

Elphaba ran out ahead of her big-boned foe and started to attack a gladiator that was lightly armed. Weapons clashed in a whirlwind of sound. The green woman leaped back only to charge once again. She then heard a spine-chilling scream from behind her. Elphaba looked out of the corner of her eye to see her opponent plant his ax in an enemy's back.

"One kill for Talon the Titan!" Avaric shouted, as a slave placed a one on the scoreboard.

"Damn, he's quick!" Elphaba growled, as she kicked her foe in the stomach before tripping him to the ground. She then plunged her sword into his gut.

"Elphaba has made her first kill, and Talon has made his third!" Avaric announced in a cheeky tone.

"His third already?" The emerald warrior shook her head in shock, as she watched the husky foe let his third kill fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Elphaba knew if she wanted to win this battle she had to step it up.

A second target came running up to her swinging a mace. The green woman blocked his attempt and brought her sword down across his arm. The limb fell with a thud before she finished him off.

"Flesh! Flesh! Flesh!" The crowed chanted and, to satisfy their need, Elphaba threw the limb up into the seats.

"A second kill for the green one!" Avaric said, and the slave quickly changed the score. "Oh, and it looks like Talon is finishing off his fourth."

The gladiators being thrown out into the arena weren't expert fighters. They were merely slaves bought so they could be in this match and die. Blood dripped furiously off the Talon's ax as well as his armor, but this didn't phase him as he set his sights on a new target.

Elphaba then noticed that strange machines were cleverly placed in certain spots around the arena. They resembled guillotines except there was no place to put someone's head. It was open instead, so it could cut off more than just heads.

"Talon has killed his fifth victim! Oh, my fellow Romans, he cannot be stopped, and we only have seven more minutes left in this battle!" Avaric was beside himself with joy to see the look of utter shock and worry on Elphaba's face. Glinda was nervous as well, for she bit her nails and shifted in her seat.

The emerald warrior knew she had to do something, and those guillotine-looking machines just might be her ticket to catch up. Elphaba then took off running to the nearest machine and waited under it. Two targets entered the arena and made their way right for the green woman. She waited until the last second to whip around and trip the first gladiator. He fell hard, taking the second gladiator with him. They fell right under the blade, and all Elphaba had to do was cut the rope free. The blade came crashing down and spilt the two targets in half.

"Oh gods..." Glinda whispered, and turned her head away, so she wouldn't have to be subjected to the extreme gore. Elphaba was clearly disgusted as well, as she felt her stomach churn. She took the mace from her fallen foe before running off, as she set her sights on another victim.

Avaric nodded his head in approval at such a brutal slaying. "And it looks like the people's champion is right back in this! She is now up to four kills!" The crowd howled and screamed for more as they cheered their green hero on. There was so much going on in the arena, that sand was rising up into the air, and it seemed a dust storm was taking place among the fighting.

"He has killed another! That makes six for Talon the Titan! And we are almost at the halfway mark!"

Elphaba paid no attention to the clock as she threw the mace as hard as she could at a target. Her throw was dead on, and the mace hit a target in the head. He crashed to the ground with a fatal head wound.

"Ooh, that's got to hurt! That's using your head Elphaba!" Avaric laughed at his own ill-placed joke before adding, "That makes five kills for her! Wait, wait, Talon just decapitated a poor fool. He's up to seven kills!"

"Damn, that Talon is good. I'll admit that," Elphaba growled, as her eyes fell on one gladiator entering with a bow and arrow. "That's what I need!" the green woman nearly shouted, as she picked up an abandoned shield and charged.

The gladiator sent arrows at Elphaba, but the shield took the beating instead. The only thing the emerald warrior had to do was stab her foe in the leg to distract him, and then give a quick twist to his neck to finish him off.

"Six kills for Elphaba! And eight for Talon!" Avaric yelled before turning his attention back to the time left. "Two minute warning!"

"Time to come back from behind!" Elphaba snarled, as she scooped up the bow and arrows before running over to where Talon was. She loaded her bow and waited until Talon was just about to finish his foe before letting the arrow fly. The arrow found a place in the gladiator's back and, with a scream, crashed to the ground never to rise again.

"Oh, and Elphaba stole a kill from Talon! She's up to seven!" Avaric was now jumping up and down in pure excitement.

Talon paid no attention and only went to another target. Elphaba gave a snort and loaded a new arrow and waited. She didn't have to stand around long before sending out another arrow. Her aim was true again and killed another foe meant for Talon.

"ANOTHER ONE! I can't believe this! Elphaba is up to nine with one minute to go! They're tied; it's anybody's game!"

"Damn you!" Talon spat, as he headed over to another victim far away. Only this time he stood with his back to Elphaba, so she couldn't get a clean shot.

The green woman then began to panic. She couldn't risk hitting Talon with an arrow and losing the match, but with only thirty seconds left to go, she had to make another kill quick.

Her eyes scanned the arena and, when all seemed lost, one ray of hope presented itself. The gladiator that was battling Talon took off running. He was trying to run the clock down, but he was heading for one of the guillotines. Elphaba loaded her bow and aimed for the rope holding the giant blade.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven..." The crowd was counting down the clock.

"Almost there..." Elphaba breathed.

"Six, five, four, three..."

"There!" Elphaba shouted, as she set the arrow flying. It hit the rope, and the blade came crashing down right on top of the gladiator killing him instantly.

"Two, one, it's over! Elphaba won by one! Ha! Talon only had eight kills and Elphaba takes home the victory with nine at the last seconds! Romans, this is your champion!" Avaric's words could hardly be heard because the cheers from the masses seemed to consume everything. It was eerie to Glinda to see Avaric so excited about Elphaba wining a battle. He was usually so calm and collected, but this time he was anything but, and it scared the Empress slightly.

Elphaba waved to the crowd before turning to Glinda and bowing to her. She then extended her hand out to Avaric as she shouted, "So if you care to find me, look to the western gate! As someone told me lately: 'everyone must either fight or die.' And if I'm fighting solo, at least I'll fight for freedom. To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying Avaric. I'm flying high defying Avaric. And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody in all of Rome, no gladiator that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!"

"That is our champion!" the crowd shouted, as they stomped their feet against the stone floor.

Even others shouted, "Hurray for Elphaba! And no one's going to bring her down!"

Glinda let out a chuckle at seeing Avaric's enraged face. Once again Elphaba had made a complete fool of him by getting the masses to favor her. She then smiled, stared down at her green warrior, and mouthed, "I hope you're happy."

Elphaba only blew her a kiss before turning and exiting the arena. But the sound of the howls and praise from the Romans never faltered.


	19. Chapter 19: Rescue

Chapter 19: Rescue

Elphaba's victory spread among the underground like wild fire. Fiyero was so excited about the emerald woman's victory that he nearly leaped into her arms. Even Talon, Elphaba's opponent in the last match, gave her a pat on the back in respect.

"The gods clearly favor you," Talon murmured before exiting down the hallway.

"What's your next plan?" Fiyero asked once the giant gladiator had left their sights.

"To win the next match, but there's still a part you have to play, Fiyero, my friend," Elphaba replied. Her voice was soft just above a whisper as she spoke.

"Tell me and I will do whatever you ask of me," the ex-bard answered his voice strong and confident. The green woman only nodded and whispered what he had to do.

...X...

Trism was hurrying through the halls, when he was pulled towards an deserted hallway by an unknown person. "You have been quite the nuisance, but I'm here to FIX that."

Trism nearly fainted when he saw who was standing before him. "Candle, what are you doing here in Rome?"

"I have been here for awhile now. You, my dear, Trism are messing things up! Liir loves you when he should love me! I will change all that with this..." Candle moved her arm and showed Trism the baby hidden under a blanket.

"Who's child is that?"

Candle grinned. "It's Liir's child as well as my own."

Trism shook his head from disbelief. "What? That's impossible!"

"Oh no, it's quite possible! Look for yourself!" Candle then ripped the blanket aside to show the green birthmark. "Liir knows not of this child, but he will know all in good time. Now back to you...I plan to kill you!" She nearly threw the baby on an empty table across from where they stood. The suddenly shock resulted in the babe crying. Candle then drew a dagger and stroked the leather sheath absentmindedly.

"You're a mad woman!" Trism shouted. "I mean, who treats their own child like that?"

"Mad about Liir yes! That is why you have to die!" Candle's eyes seemed to glow red as she spoke placed the dagger against Trim's throat. "No one to rescue you now." Trism's heart seemed to leap in his throat. The fear of dying became all to real now.

Suddenly the sound of an arrow hitting flesh consumed their ears. Candle gave a grunt and a second arrow came flying only to hit its target. Candle staggered back and dropped the dagger. Her eyes were wide from the pain of the two arrows that had landed in her back.

She coughed and tried to steady herself, but a third arrow found a home among the other two. Candle looked over her shoulder to see a dark haired woman standing not far away holding a bow in hand.

"Sappho!" Candle coughed as she feel to her knees.

"I will do anything to protect my child," the poet answered. No emotion could be seen on her face and her eyes were hard as she stared at Candle.

"Mama!" Trism cried out as he embraced his parent tightly. Sappho couldn't help but think this was the way she held her son when he was just a boy, as a terrible thunder storm descended. She then kissed her son on the head, a few times, before letting a relieved sigh pass across her lips.

Candle swore as her eyes grew heavy. She then slumped against the wall before her eyes closed in eternal sleep. Sappho's attention was then brought once again to Candle. She let out a tired sigh as she replied, "And just like that... the candle is extinguished."

...X...

March 15th came with a blink of an eye and there Elphaba stood in Avaric's office. A palpable foreboding feeling gripped them both as they shared disdainful looks. Finally it was Avaric that broke the silence.

"Today is the Rescue match that all of Rome has been waiting for. Oh, Elphaba, I'll be sad to see it all end, but you have made me so much gold that your role in all of this has finally come to an end. It's now time for you to die, so Glinda can cling to me instead," Avaric sneered, as he waved her away.

"By the gods...you're a stubborn bastard," Elphaba growled, before spitting in his face. Avaric made no reply and just waved the green woman off, for he was beyond confident that Elphaba would be dead before the day was over.

...X...

Elphaba was suiting up, for her match, when Sappho approached her. "I will be sitting with Avaric in the royal box but the plan is set. We have the needed support to take down Avaric and his minions if it comes to that today."

"I look forward to see him defeated," Elphaba replied, as she patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Um, Elphaba, I must confess something..." Sappho bit her bottom lip. "I killed Candle, for she was trying to murder Trism."

Elphaba laid a comforting arm on the poet's shoulder. "Don't worry yourself about it."

"But the baby..."

"We will decide that later. Do not fear."

The calmness in the emerald woman's voice soothed Sappho and she nodded at these words. "I must join Avaric in the royal box. Good luck." As she left Shenshen joined Elphaba for a brief talk.

"Lexa and I will be ready if the plan goes into motion," Shenshen assured Elphaba as she embraced her.

"Then stay on high alert because the plan for freedom will not be denied." The horns of the arena could be heard and the emerald warrior let out a deep sigh before approaching the gate that lead out into the arena.

With seconds Elphaba walked out into the arena to the familiar cheers and screams from the masses watching. The emerald gladiator quickly noticed a large wooden structure that had a ramp leading up to different floors. This was made so Elphaba would be closer to the spectators watching. She knew in this match she had three hostages to rescue. Two would be close to the ground level as the third waited at the tippy top of the wooden structure.

After appealing to the crowd, the green woman switched her gaze to the royal box, but to her surprise Glinda was not there watching. Only Avaric, Sappho, and her family sat watching from above.

"Where's my wife?" Elphaba whispered to herself. "Something isn't right." Before she could ponder this further horns began to play and once they stopped Avaric addressed the masses.

"Romans, I present to you Elphaha the illustrious gladiator of Rome! She is your champion and will be fighting in a match unlike any other. This will no doubt be her most challenging match she has ever fought in. Watch her now as she battles not to save her own life, but she must also save the royal Rome family from death!"

Elphaba's gut tightened when she realized that her son, daughter, and wife were the hostages in the match. No wonder they weren't watching her from the royal box! Usually underground slaves would be the hostages in rescue matches, but Elphaba knew Avaric must have arranged the royal family to take their place to add more suspense and urgency to the match.

"Let the slaughter begin!" Avaric screamed, as two rival gladiators entered the arena and took their places on the ramp.

The emerald warrior knew she had to be cautious especially when she freed a member of her family. While the hostages remained in their cage enemy gladiators could care less, but the second they were freed from their cage they would be targeted first to be killed.

Elphaba determined she would free Cora first since she could protect herself the best out the options. The green woman headed towards the first cage that held her daughter. As she closed in on the first cage, the gladiator guarding there charged her. He had a large mace in hand and a shield in the other.

Elphaba let her foe meet her before ducking down, and throwing him over her shoulder and onto the ground. He landed with a thud but rolled away just in time to missed a sword blade to the chest. The green woman could see the silver key, that would unlock Cora's cage, hanging from his belt.

"Careful Papa!" Cora shouted, as she pulled on the wooden bars in a feeble attempt to free herself.

The foe suddenly swung his mace down towards Elphaba's head. The emerald warrior leaped back with such distance it seemed, at that moment, she had the strength of a jungle cat. She then charged forward and rammed her enemy with her right shoulder. He stumbled back only for a few seconds before his balance returned to him.

"You'll have to do better than that green one," the enemy gladiator taunted as he gave a snort.

"Don't despair, I'm just getting warmed up!" Elphaba snarled, as she whipped her sword at her foe with expert timing. The rival gladiator was stunned at the abrupt rapid attacks brought by the green gladiator. "What's the matter? Too fast for you now?" Her sword then caught her enemy's mace and she sent it flying from his hand. The enemy's weapon didn't even hit the ground yet before Elphaba plunged her sword into his chest.

The crowd shrieked with delight at the first killing of the match. Once Elphaba pulled her sword free, and picked up the key, a secret trapped door opened and a fresh gladiator charged out into the arena.

Elphaba quickly handed the key to her daughter but warned, "Do NOT open your cage door. The second you are free the second you become a target. Wait for me to tell you it's okay." Cora nodded her head and held the key tightly.

Just then a third gladiator entered the arena through another trap door. Elphaba soon realized that every time a rival gladiator was killed a fresh one would be sent out to fight. Elphaba knew she had to wound the gladiator just enough so he wouldn't be a threat to Cora.

The foe wasted no time as he charged the green woman his sword pointed straight at her. As he closed in their swords clashed together with such intenseness the emerald warrior swore she saw sparks. Her opponent then tried to deliver a strike to Elphaba's mid section, but she rolled away grabbing a handful of sand as she went.

Once back on her feet Elphaba placed her weapon out in a defensive position hoping her foe would be drawn in. Eventually with a taunt from the green woman her foe drew back and tried to stab her in the shoulder. Elphaba bounded back, only for a moment, to dodge the blow before closing and blowing the sand in his eyes.

The rival gave a yelp and shook his head, with great vigor, to try drive the grit from his eyes. With the gladiator distracted Elphaba slashed his leg. She then kicked him to the ground before making a similar wound on his other leg. The emerald warrior sped over to her daughter but not before scooping up her rival's sword. Cora handed the key over to her parent and Elphaba quickly unlocked the cage. Once the cage door opened, the crowd rejoiced with wild screams and howls.

"Here take this sword and stay close to me!" Elphaba instructed, as she wiped the sweat from her already drenched brow. Cora answered by hugging her green parent tightly for a moment. Elphaba seemed to get refreshed by the embrace as she motioned for her daughter to follow. But as they ran by the wounded gladiator, and towards the exit, another gladiator entered the arena. He stood right in their path and eyed Cora evilly.

This rival wore a lustrous helmet with horns on the top, and the only armor on his body was a silver chest plate. In his left hand he held a short spear and a in his right a spiked club.

Glinda watched all from her cage and was beyond fearful for the life of her children and spouse. Too many things have gotten out of control. Avairc was power-drunk and had this unquenchable bloodlust. Which could only be silenced with Elphaba's death. She wondered how long her green wife could escape the traps Avaric had planned for her.

"Stay behind me and when you see a path to the exit you take it," Elphaba whispered, to her daughter, her eyes never leaving her foe.

Just then the rival charged but Elphaba blocked his attempt and the tip of her sword hit him in the face. He gave a growl, touched the wound, before letting out a shout and charged again.

The green woman stayed calm and made sure she was in front of Cora the entire time. As he closed in Elphaba grabbed his arm, punched him in the gut, to loosen his grip on his spear and flipped him to the ground. She then went to make the final blow but he kicked the emerald gladiator in the knee. Elphaba fell in pain. The rival scooped up his short spear, and instead of finishing the job switched his gaze on to Cora.

The masses began to make hissing sounds from worry as they saw him close in on the young woman. Cora showed no fear as she gripped the sword, and placed her feet in a position ready to strike if need be.

The foe then attacked trying to make quick work of Cora, but the young woman wasn't a fool when it came to fighting. She still remembered some moves taught to her by her green parent. She was able to block the strikes with impressive skill.

"You are better than I thought, but you're still going to die!" The gladiator shouted, as he tripped the young woman to the ground. He gave a sinister laugh, but Elphaba quickly fought though her own pain when she saw her daughter was in danger. With one amazing move her sword was plugged in her foe's back.

"Oh really?" Elphaba jeered as she ripped the sword from the body of her enemy. She switched her attention to her daughter, "Quick, go to the exit gate!"

"Good luck Papa!" Cora replied, as she ran passed and made it to the exit gate without a problem. Once Cora made it inside the crowd cheered with unbridle delight when the first hostage made it to the exit. The masses started to chant Elphaba's name to show even more approval for their champion.

Elphaba then held her sword up in victory as she gave a quick glance to Avaric. Avaric's face was flushed, and the green woman couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Elphaba then raced over to the right of the arena where Liir's cage was.

"Papa!" the young man shouted.

"I'm coming son! No worries!" But as soon as Elphaba said those words she heard the trap door open and a huge gladiator entered. He was covered with a vast amount of spiked armor and in his hands he held a well designed spear. The foe twirled the spear around to show Elphaba he was not a novice when it came to wielding his weapon. The emerald warrior remained stoic as she kept her sword close.

The sun was beating down with such intenseness that sweat rolled off the gladiators like it was rain drops. Their armor and uniforms were sticking to them like a wet tissue, and their breath was ragged from the high temperature. The sand even seemed to steam under the extreme heat that consumed the arena.

The crowd drew reasonably silent when neither gladiator made a move to attack. It was like each was waiting for the other to make the first move. After a minute Elphaba reached down and picked up a handful of sand. She then rubbed her emerald hands together to get the grit on her palms. She shook her head quickly like she was shaking an unfamiliar memory from her mind.

Suddenly Elphaba attacked with a blows that seemed only to be a blur. The spear-man was able to counter the onslaught, but the green woman was so agile he couldn't work in his own strikes. Liir was very impressed on how his emerald parent showed no fear even with such odds against her. He knew this match must be beyond draining. Elphaba had no time to rest, for every time a foe was defeated a fresh one was set out into the arena.

"You can do it Papa!" Liir called out.

Elphaba drew strength from her son's encouraging words, and continued to fight with all her might and did not back down for a moment. The spear-man drew back his weapon and went to stab Elphaba's stomach.

But the green woman kicked down the spear head and used her sword to cut off the tip. She then whirled around and drove the hilt of her sword against the foe's back. He recovered quickly and swore under his breath when he saw his spear was now a staff.

Anger fueled his next moves as he whipped the staff back and forth. After a few distracting attacks he unsheathed a hidden dagger, and was able to slash Elphaba lightly in the face as well as the right shoulder.

Elphaba hissed and pulled away to survey her two wounds. The shoulder wound wasn't as deep as she thought, but it still was bleeding and stung greatly. She shook her head trying to will the way the pain. Suddenly the emerald warrior became extremely dizzy. Her lungs were screaming for more air, and her head was overwhelmed by the heat that seemed to increase by the minute. She stumbled back trying to diminish some of the woozy feeling that had consumed her so quickly.

Her opponent could see she was getting winded and charged hoping to get in an easy strike. Elphaba recovered just enough to fight back the attacks from her enemy, but she knew her adrenalin wouldn't last forever. Elphaba knew she had to wound her foe just enough, so he wouldn't pose a threat to her and she could catch her breath.

She waited patiently for her opponent to strike again, before bringing her sword down against his leg. With one abrupt slice her foe's leg was cut and he crumbled to the ground. As soon as his body met the ground, sand flew around him like a mini storm had descended on him alone.

Elphaba then rested her back against the stone wall and took deep breaths in and out. After getting enough air she spit onto the ground and wiped her face that was dripping with sweat. Everything at that moment seemed to move like time itself had taken a slower pace. But it was Liir's shout that brought her back to the reality of things.

"You can do it! Get the key!"

"Yes! The key!" Elphaba told herself, as she rushed over to the wounded foe and took the key from him. He was wallowing from the pain inflected, on his leg, that he made no attempt to stop her.

The green woman wasted no time unlocking the cage. As the door swung open the crowd exploded with wild cheers. They clapped their hands as they chanted, "Exit! Exit! Exit!"

"Let's take the masses advice and get you to the exit," Elphaba said, as she gripped her son's shoulder and pulled him to get his attention. Liir scanned the arena around him and let out a nervous chuckle. "It's a lot bigger than I imagined."

"You can take in the sights when we are not in a life and death match," Elphaba replied, as she gave him a more aggressive tug. That seemed to break Liir from his trace and followed his green parent towards the exit. It didn't surprise Elphaba to see another fresh gladiator had been sent out in the hopes to kill parent and child.

This rival gladiator wore a golden helmet that covered his entire face, and huge plate like armor laid on his shoulders. In his left hand he carried a well crafted shield and in his right a dazzling sword. The enemy fighter then pointed his sword at Liir before letting loose a low chuckle.

"Why can't we all get along?" Liir asked sarcastically.

Elphaba let out a snort. "You're in the world of gladiators. There's no such thing as getting along."

"There was no need to response... that was rhetorical," Liir answered with a smug grin.

"You sound just like your mother when you say that," Elphaba asked, with a cackle, it was funny how even in the most dire settings Liir could make light of a situation.

The young man's smile grew. "I take that as a compliment."

Elphaba nodded her head and answered in all sincerity, "As you should."

A low grunt, from the rival gladiator, brought back parent and child to reality. "Our friend there is growing quite impatience," Liir noted in a tone that showed he was a bit offended that their conversation was interrupted.

Elphaba held her sword close as she replied, "I better deal with him now instead of later."

Liir gave a quick nod to show his approval. "A wise decision."

"Stay close," The green gladiator whispered, as she began to close in on her rival. Elphaba knew she had to stay between her son and the foe to insure his safety.

The rival enemy then attacked aggressively trying to pass the emerald warrior and get to the young man behind her. But Elphaba held strong and her hardened face clearly showed she was not going to back down.

The rival pulled back slightly so he could say, "You have gallant qualities that much is true, but can it stand up to my godlike strength?"

"Come a little closer, my sword can't hear you!" Elphaba taunted with a scratch cackle.

The enemy let loose a chortle as shook his head. "What confident you have! I truly underestimated you. I guess that will make my victory all the sweeter especially when I kill the ruler of Rome!" His eyes focused on Liir for only a second before Elphaba attacked. Their weapons collided with much zealous and with every clash it sounded like the lighting bolts of Zeus.

Elphaba's sword soon was able to make a slash against her foe's shin. He yelled a swear at the wound before trying to deliver a blow to the green woman's neck. Elphaba pulled back and found an open space and was able to deliver another wound on the right shoulder.

The enemy's attacks then became more desperate and wild. He was clearly not thinking as he swung his sword with fiery rage. Elphaba remained calm and was able to evade all the blows with ease. She hung back and waited for another attempt by her enemy.

"Tried all ready?" She jeered, as she pretended to lean on her sword. "I'm waiting."

Angered by this taunt the rival gladiator drew back his sword for another attack. His rage clouded his mind and it proved fatal, for the green woman dodged the strike. She then whirled around and leaped into the air with such divine grace.

"She's glides through the air with amazing brilliance. It's almost like she's the titan Helios, who drives the chariot of the sun across the sky," Sappho commented her voice clearly impressed. Avaric only growled angrily at Elphaba's success.

Her sword found its place imbedded in her foe's gut, and she gave it a quick twist to seal her opponent's fate. The masses made positive hooting sounds once they caught sight of the blood seeping out from the wound. The rival gladiator let loose a sharp groan of anguish as the sword was pushed deeper into his flesh.

Elphaba then used her right foot to kick the enemy gladiator away and free her sword. Liir hugged his green parent before running towards the exit. He made it without any further protest.

Then it suddenly hit the emerald warrior that she was nearly done with this match.

In turn Elphaba let loose a wild shout of victory and peered up to her wife's cage. She jumped up and down twice to show her unquestionable excitement that she only had one last hostage to save. But her pure delight was quickly destroyed when Avaric's voice addressed her and the crowd watching.

"Oh Elphaba you have done such a great job, but I'm afraid this party isn't over yet. Romans, I give you one of the most feared beasts ever! Most think that this certain beast is only alive in legends and tales, but gaze with your own eyes on the terrible Minotaur!"

At these words unexpectedly a gate rose and an enormous beast walked out. It had the head of a bull, but the body of a man although instead of feet there were two large hoofs. Saliva dripped from its giant jaw and its eyes were crimson as freshly spilled blood. The unspeakable beast was dressed with exquisite armor that would only belong to a royal Emperor, and a golden ring was pierced through the nostrils. The mighty beast scanned the arena floor, then peered toward the sky, and gave a thunderous roar that seemed to shake the entire Colosseum.


	20. Chapter 20: The Minotaur

Chapter 20: The Minotaur

"Damn it!" Elphaba snarled, as she laid her eyes on the terrible Minotaur. He gave an ominous grunt and began to close the gap between them. He picked up a sword, dropped by one of the fallen, before quickening his pace.

Drool seemed to pour from the Minotaur's jaw as he closed in. He was clearly driven, and the only thing on his mind was kill this green-skinned foe. The crowd of 50,000 held their breath, as they watched the great beast let loose another roar before charging Elphaba. The two then began a ferocious fight with their swords.

The Minotaur's blows were so powerful that Elphaba had to throw her whole body into blocking just to stay on her feet. The Minotaur keep delivering nonstop strikes, and all Elphaba could do was get down low, so she could protect her head. She whirled around and was able to slash the Minotaur in the right shin. The hit was well placed, but the Minotaur's skin was so tough, the wound wasn't deep at all.

Elphaba was shocked at this, and before she could blink, the Minotaur threw her to the ground. Since the beast was so strong, the green woman landed quite far away from where they were originally fighting. She hissed from the pain, but quickly rose to her feet to block a blow aimed for her throat.

The Minotaur could sense Elphaba was struggling and grunted low in delight. His breath was hot and was tainted with a horrid stink that could easily cloud the mind and senses. As tired and drained as Elphaba was, she continued to hold her own, and the masses cheered nosily to give the green warrior added encouragement.

But the great beast was so overbearing that he slammed the green woman against the wall. Elphaba crashed down hard and hardly had the time to wipe the blood from her mouth before she was hit a second time.

The Minotaur seemed to snicker, as he seized Elphaba by the arm and placed his sword at her throat. At seeing this, the masses began to scream in fear that their beloved champion would die within seconds.

The emerald warrior snarled and elbowed the gargantuan beast in the face. The Minotaur was quick to let her go, and Elphaba was able to take her sword back up. She stabbed the half bull in the leg. He kicked Elphaba away and immediately began to lick the wound.

The green woman coughed violently, as she willed herself back up to a standing position. Her body was crying out for air, and her eyes were hazy from fatigue. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice shouted down addressing the emerald warrior. "Elphie, you can do it! Don't give up! I love you!" Glinda's words brought strength to Elphaba's exhausted spirit. And this time, when the Minotaur growled aggressively, Elphaba pointed her sword at him, almost like she was willing him to come and face her.

Suddenly one of the Roman citizens released one of the red banners hanging from the Colosseum walls. The banner fell a few feet from where Elphaba stood, and she scooped it up and placed it over her arm.

She then gave the banner a shake, and the Minotaur growled at seeing the fabric move. When Elphaba moved the banner to the left, the Minotaur's eyes shifted to the left, and when she moved it to the right, his eyes would move to the right.

For whatever reason, the banner moving about so free and unhindered taunted the Minotaur in such a peculiar way, and his eyes stayed fixed on the cloth. Suddenly, the beast couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a thunderous snort, he then bolted at her sword pointed out. Elphaba grinned and gave the banner another shake before secretly placing her sword behind it.

The beast was aiming for the banner and just before he was going to hit it, Elphaba pulled it away, and the Minotaur crashed into the green woman's sword. The roar of pain from the Minotaur seemed to shake the very ground they stood on.

The blade had hit the Minotaur's side and, even though the wound was a good one, the beast's armor protected him enough so that it wasn't a mortal wound. The beast grunted and dropped his sword to the ground from the pain.

Once the sword hit the sand, Elphaba took it and threw it up into the seats where the masses watched. The masses began to stomp their feet and chant, "Butcher the beast! Butcher the beast!"

But the Minotaur's endurance was unfading, and he quickly recovered from the shock of the wound. With the Minotaur's sword gone, the beast lowered its head to use its secondary weapon; its horns.

He pushed back the sand with his hoofs before galloping towards Elphaba. Horns were low, ready to pierce emerald skin. Elphaba was far too clever to let this deter her efforts and ran behind a large wooden board.

The Minotaur, who wasn't looking where he was going because he was so blinded with rage, so he crashed into the board. Since he had hit with such force, the Minotaur couldn't pull his horns free from the board.

With the Minotaur's horns trapped in the wooden board, Elphaba brought her sword down as hard as she could on one of the beast's horns. The horn snapped with a sickly crack, and the Minotaur roared out in tremendous pain. He then began to thrash back and forward in a demoniac manner. He was able to hit the green woman in the side, and she fell hard onto the floor only to roll away under the wooden frame out of sight.

The Minotaur soon freed himself from the wooden plank and skimmed the arena around him for his emerald foe. When he didn't see her, the beast began to trash everything around him in the attempts to find his opponent.

Once the Minotaur turned his back to Elphaba, she leaped from the shadows of the wooden platform with sword in hand and stabbed him in the back over and over again. She hit a major artery, which caused a large loss of blood that stained the sand.

The Minotaur seemed to scream louder with more anger, as it desperately tried to throw Elphaba from its back. But the emerald woman wouldn't be defeated. Her eyes narrowed in focus and determination, as she continued her onslaught.

The beast was kicking up sand and dust at such a high degree that it seemed like a whirlwind had consumed them both. The air was full of their shouts, grunts, and roars, and the people watching could only shout with delight as well as fear.

Avaric was stunned to see his great beast was now losing against this one fighter who was tired and weary. His breath became ragged from distress, and his heart ached with vexation. He then suddenly rose to his feet and flexed his hands as he stared hard at Elphaha. After getting a few more seconds in, he sharply turned and went to exit.

Sappho gripped Avaric's shirt to stop him. "Why are you leaving, Avaric? You are going to miss the best part! Elphaba's about to slay the beast."

Avaric wet his lips before answering, "This match isn't going as I planned, so I must go and seal Elphaba's fate once and for all." His tone was chilling and his eyes lifeless like a demon had taken over. Avaric then motioned for his minions to follow him before leaving the royal box hastily without further words.

Sappho bit her lip as an unpleasant feeling descended upon her. She then looked up to the nearest royal guard and said, "You and your men know what to do, right?"

"Just say the word, and we will attack," the guard whispered.

Meanwhile Elphaba was still delivering her share of blows to the Minotaur. But even as the beast grew fatigued, he wouldn't give up. Finally, after much effort, the beast was able to rid Elphaba from his back.

The green woman hit the ground but looked up to see the Minotaur's shoulders and back were covered with blood. The blood was plentiful as it splattered down, thick and dark as it rolled off and hit the sand below, tainting the ground in ample amounts.The once mighty beast was now gasping for much needed air and was slightly hunched over from the pain of the newly acquired wounds. Its eyes, which were once bloodthirsty, were now faded and weakened.

Elphaba could feel her own wounds stinging, but she pushed the pain from her mind, as she ran up and kicked the Minotaur in the chest. The beast tumbled to the ground. He groaned and snarled but put up little fight. The green warrior then drew back her sword and plunged it into the Minotaur's throat. The beast choked and made an unnatural gurgle, as it fruitlessly tried to regain the upper hand.

Elphaba didn't falter, as she pushed the blade even deeper into the beast's massive throat. The crowd went berserk with screams of excitement, as they watched the beast losing the fight. With one last groan and low roar, the Minotaur closed its eyes and fell back onto the ground, dead.

The 50,000 Romans' reaction to the Minotaur's death and Elphaba's victory was nearly earsplitting. Their screams of joy and praise cascaded down like plentiful rays of light from the sun. Once Elphaba removed her sword, she only stared at the body for a few seconds, for she was still stunned that the beast was dead, and she was the victor.

The green woman's eyes then focused on the key hanging from the Minotaur's belt. It was the last key she needed. This key would free Glinda from her cage. Immediately when Elphaba took up the key the crowd's noise level was knocked up another notch. The emerald gladiator held up the key in victory, and the masses never faltered as they rained down more praise.

Elphaba then raced up to where Glinda waited. The Empress' eyes were lined with tears to see her green warrior had beaten the odds and not only saved her life, but the lives of their children. Once Elphaba unlocked the cage door, Glinda flung herself into the emerald woman's arms, so they could share a lengthy embrace.

When they pulled away Glinda cupped her spouse's face before kissing her deeply. This surprised Elphaba, to say the least, because 50,000 spectators were witnessing the Empress of Rome kissing a gladiator. But it was clear Glinda didn't care who was watching as she deepened the kiss. Elphaba's fears were soon driven from her mind as she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

Once they parted Elphaba fell to her knees and kissed her wife's hand as she whispered, "My Empress, I have battled numerous gladiators of every shape, size, and skill. But none kept me from my goal which was making sure you and our children were safe. Now come and let's get you to the exit."

The green warrior took her wife's hand and escorted her down the wooden platform and towards the exit. But once their feet touched the sand of the arena floor, the right gate opened and a new gladiator emerged to fight the emerald warrior.

Elphaba could feel her blood boiling when she recognized who this gladiator truly was. Glinda began to tremble and let out a worried sigh as she gripped Elphaba's shoulder for comfort.

"Why him of all people?" Glinda nearly wailed, when she saw it was Avaric who had come to face them.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last.**


	21. Chapter 21: The True Blood of Rome

Chapter 21: The True Blood of Rome

Avaric approached them dressed in expensive armor and a regal helmet laid on his head. In his right hand, he held a grand crafted sword and in his left a gigantic spiked shield. Avaric stopped only a few feet from them, and he quickly started up a conversion.

"So here we are at last. I admit, I didn't foresee it ending like this, face to face in the arena. I never believed I would step in the arena ever again, but Elphaba you have become too much of a nuisance. You need to die, and by my hand seems like the best solution." Avaric's voice was distorted from the madness that had taken too much control over his mind. Avaric then switched his gaze to Glinda. "And Empress, I assure you, your new life with me will be a glorious one, especially when I become your husband and Emperor."

"You're delirious," Glinda spat, but her voice was clearly nervous. "You cannot have me!"

"True, the green one is still among the living," Avaric grumbled as he shot a disdainful look in Elphaba's direction. "But I'll soon fix that, so you can be courted without interrupts."

Elphaba's top lip curled in pure anger. "Only someone with such dishonor, like yourself, would face me while I'm battered and fatigued."

"I'm merely using your weakness against you," Avaric defended, with smug grin, as he motioned to Elphaba's wounds. "Or would you like me to use your other weakness instead?" He then looked at Glinda, his eyes were filled with lust. "Oh, how my hands long to touch you Empress!"

"Oh, how my hands want to drive a knife in your back," Glinda retorted in a clever tone.

Elphaba cackled at her wife's witty comeback and in turn Avaric frowned. "That's no way to talk to your future husband and father of your future children," he scolded.

The Empress shook her head in the attempts to drive Avaric's words from her head. "Please, stop talking, you're making me ill with such disgusting chatter."

"Let me do the honors of silencing him, my Empress," Elphaba replied, in a charming tone. "I've dreamed about cutting out his tongue since the first day I heard him speak."

Avaric snored as he pointed his sword at the green woman. "Then let's settle, this once and for all, with 50,000 Romans watching!"

The clashing of their swords was the cue to the crowd that the match was not yet over, and they cheered greatly to show much approval for their emerald champion.

To Elphaba's surprise Avaric was a well-trained fighter. Either he had remember his skills from when he was a gladiator, or he had been practicing in secret for the last couple of months.

"Surprise of my fighting skill?" Avaric asked his tone sly.

Elphaba tilted her head slightly to the side, so he could see her smug grin before answering, "I'm more shocked you are able to hold that sword and shield without falling over."

Avaric shook his head. "Even covered with blood, racked with wounds, and at the point of exhaustion you can still be defiant." The green woman answered by whipping her sword downwards. Her aim was true for she hit Avaric in the leg.

Avaric dropped to his knees from the pain, but this armor did protect him somewhat. Elphaba then kicked him between the shoulder blades, and he slammed against the wall. His sword fell from his hand, and when he turned around the green gladiator's sword was pointing mere inches from his throat. The crowd screamed for they knew, without question, Elphaba had defeated Avaric and in record time too.

Avaric's body trembled with anger like a spoiled child who didn't get his way. Even in Elphaba's weary state she was still able to vanquish him.

"It's over," Elphaba whispered, her voice commanding.

"You think you have won, don't you? Well let's see how you like this!" Avaric screamed before letting out a sharp whistle. Then the right gate, leading to the arena, opened and his minions stormed in.

Elphaba didn't look scared at all, and instead of falling back she held her ground. "I also have a trick up my sleeve...NOW!" Within seconds the gate on the left side of the arena opened and a huge group of Animal soldiers entered with the Fiyero leading them.

"I hope we're not too late," Fiyero said, as he eyed Avaric's men.

"Nope, right on time," Elphaba assumed him.

"Good, hear that King Brrr? We made it," Fiyero replied, as he his gaze fell on a giant Lion.

Elphaba grinned when she saw her old ally, from so long ago, who aided her in the gladiator revolt when Sir Chuffery was still ruling. "The King of the Forest has arrived with his army," She whispered proudly.

The Lion let loose a thunderous roar and beat his chest twice before sending his army forward to attack. The great Lion king was dressed in elegant silver armor that laid on his shoulders and the arena from his knees down. In his left hand he held a beautifully designed sword and in his right a large ax.

The two bands of fighters charged one another and under the screams of the masses began to battle. One minion attacked at Elphaba to stall her, so Avaric could get to his number one prize.

Among the chaos of fighting, Avaric rolled away and seized Glinda. "Oh my, Empress, do not fear you're with me now."

"Let me go!" Glinda growled, as she beat upon his chest and tried to flee, but Avaric's iron grip prevented her from escaping.

"Come now, don't struggle," Avaric spat as he flung Glinda over his shoulder and began carrying her away towards the exit gate of the arena.

"Bastard!" Elphaba snarled when she saw what Avaric was doing. Fiyero saw this and ran up behind the green woman and started to fight the minion.

"Get to Glinda! I'll take care of this one!" Fiyero said, as he motioned to the minion. Elphaba nodded then raced off to stop Avaric once and for all.

Glinda was doing a marvelous job at slowing Avaric down by kicking and striking his back with reckless strength as he carried her.

When Avaric got to the exit gate he ordered the slave in charge to open it. The slave looked unconvinced and hesitated.

"I said open the door wretch!" Avaric snarled, but slave just shook his head and backed away. "Don't you understand you, fool, I'm trying to get the Empress to safety."

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Elphaba asked, as she nearly skipped to stop. "I was pretty sure you were taking the Empress against her will to an unknown location."

"Don't try to stop me!" Avaric growled, as he met the green woman's gaze.

"You're kidnaping my wife. I think I have every right to stop you," Elphaba snapped, as she pointed her sword at him.

Avaric suddenly dropped Gkubda and began to attack Elphaba with forceful blows. He was throwing his body into every strike, which was making it hard for the green woman to stay on her feet.

"I will kill you, Elphaba, make certain of that!" Avaric screamed wildly. "And once you're dead and gone I'll personally slaughter your son and daughter for all the Roman people to see. I will splash in their blood and hang their heads on my wall! Oh, and for your granddaughter she will become a child gladiator. She will be fighting beasts by the age of seven! I will train her without mercy. But don't worry about Glinda, for she will have a happy life producing my heirs. You can have the pleasure of watching it all from Tartarus!"

Rage from Avaric's hateful words consumed the emerald warrior, and she started to fight back with amazing strength. Her raw power quickly over took Avaric, and his weapon flew from his hand and out of reach.

Defenseless and unprotected, from an attack, Elphaba drew back her weapon only to plunge it deep into Avaric's gut. She then twisted her sword dreadfully slow as she stared coldly at Avaric before saying, "You have taken much from me, Avaric. My freedom and my dignity, to name a few, but you can never take my family from me. You cannot escape your fate Avaric, and that fate is losing to me...every time."

Elphaba then ripped her sword free. Avaric choked and let loose a desperate cry. His hands instantly covered the open wound that was cascading with blood. His eyes grew dazed and heavy as he crumbled to the ground gagging.

It was another few seconds of low painful grunts before Avaric stopped moving completely and Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. She was only pulled back to reality when Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck for a lengthy embrace. The Empress was beyond relieved to know the love of her life was safe and Avaric was no more.

After a year of heartache, misery, and mental as well physical anguish Avaric's rein was now finally over.

Elphaba glanced over her shoulder to see the Animal army taking over Avaric's minions, and as they tried to retreat they were met by the royal guard. The minions who had not been killed, were quickly rounded up and taken away by the royal guard.

The masses watching shouted and cheered like normal, for they had no idea the battle between Avaric's and minions wasn't part of the act. Once all of Avaric's minions were captured and taken away Brrr, the King of the Forest, gave a bellow of triumph. For Elphaba it was a long awaited victory and she was relieved it was finally here.

...X...

When the two woman were back in the underground, Glinda went to find Liir and Cora. Elphaba on the other hand was met by Lexa and Shenshen who embraced her tightly. "Victory is yours! Avaric is no more!"

"You are free!" Lexa added.

"As are you," Elphaba reminded the Amazon.

"I can find my Amazon sisters and be with my wife and daughter again!" Lexa was beaming with joy.

"Go now to them," the green woman said, as she placed a warm hand on the Amazon's shoulder.

"I will never forget you, Elphaba, you will always be my friend. And make certain I will tell my Amazon sisters of your courage and strength," Lexa embraced her emerald friend one last time before running off out of the underground towards freedom.

"Goodbye my friend," Elphaba whispered.

Shenshen comforted the green warrior by placing a soothing hand on her shoulder before saying, "Let us find your family. Besides I think it's time for your son to know about this." Shenshen then showed Candle's sleeping babe in a sling around her neck.

...X...

That afternoon it was all explained to Liir that he was indeed a father. It shocked the young man to say the least, but it wasn't long before he became attached to the baby girl. Trism also promised he would help raise the little girl with Liir like it was his own. It was soon determined, without a doubt, that someday this little babe would grow up and be the new Empress of Rome.

Sappho, Gongyla, and Cleis stayed a couple of weeks in Rome to catch up with Trism before they decided to take the next ship to Lesbos. Trism was sad to see his parents and sister leave but he promised to visit.

"Goodbye Mama. Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Cleis. I will miss you all," Trism said as he gave them each a long hug.

"Take good care of yourself son," Sappho replied, as she kissed him on the forehead.

"And teach our granddaughter well," Gongyla added.

"I will," Trism assured them.

Sappho then hugged Elphaba and Glinda. "Thank you for all your help Sappho. You really aided us in the defeat of Avaric and Candle. I mean who knows what would have happened if you didn't over hear that Liir was the father of her baby."

"No trouble at all Elphaba. And I must say you are no doubt an amazing woman. Truly an awe-inspiring thing to witness is a person conquering adversity. What can I say more than Elphaba you came, you saw, you conquered." Sappho then turned her attention to her wife. "Now if you excuse me, I have to do some conquering of my own," Sappho then wrapped an arm around Gongyla's waist and pulled her close.

"Oh, is that what you call it now?" Gongyla asked playful.

"Maybe..." Sappho purred before clearing her throat realizing that they weren't alone just yet. "Farewell my friends. Parting brings sadness to my heart, but I guess it makes a reunion that much sweeter." She then bowed to them out of respect before exiting with her wife and daughter.

...X...

Deep in an unknown forest, Lexa jogged and darted between the trees. She had been traveling for at least two weeks now, and she knew she was extremely close to her tribe of Amazon sisters. Her breath quickened from excitement as she passed by a familiar waterfall. She was nearly there, and it warmed her heart to know she was just about home.

Lexa broke through a line of a dense tree line, and area of thick thorn bushes before she saw the familiar sights of huts and the smell of fresh meat cooking. Her smile couldn't get any wider as she saw her tribe once again. Lexa then let out a sharp chirp that her tribe would use to call one another in times of battle. This way they knew where each other was without alerting the enemy.

Once the sound of the familiar chirp was heard, the voices of the Amazons died down and waited. Lexa wasted no time taking off and running into the village. She came to a stop once she had entered the open arena of the village where food from the hunt was prepared. Her presesce clearly shocked the tribe of Amazons who thought for sure she was dead.

No one spoke at first, for they were all still rigid from shock. It was a soft child's voice that broke the gentle silence.

"Mama!" Lexa looked to see a small dark haired girl running up to her. Her breath caught in her throat as the young girl closed in.

"Dessa!" Lexa opened her arms, scooped up her daughter into her arms, and held her tightly. The Amazons watching gave wild shouts of happiness when parent and child were reunited.

But when another familiar voice was heard. Lexa's heart skipped a beat and her body tingled. Lexa lifted her gaze to see, her wife, Aglaia. Lexa let down her daughter and the girl ran over to her mother and led her over.

"Mother look! Mama's back after all this time!" Dessa exclaimed in joy.

"Thank the gods," Aglaia replied, as she embraced Lexa. Tears of joy lingered in her eyes as she held the woman she loved most in all the world. "I thought you were dead. As time passed I feared the worst."

"I've missed you and our daughter so. I love you," Lexa answered, as she kissed her wife and in turn the other Amazons watching let loose a cheers. She then opened up her arms and Dessa joined in on a group hug.

"I love you too," Aglaia whispered. She was clearly relieved that she able to say those simple words to her spouse.

When they parted the crowd of Amazons watching opened up, and the Amazon Queen Melosa was quick to join in on the reunion. She gave a respectful bow to Lexa before embracing her as she said, "Lexa, surely Artemis has watched over you, and rewarded your courage by leading you back to us."

"The goddess watched over me by having, Elphaba, the green skinned gladiator as my ally. It was because of her our enemies were defeated, and I could return home," Lexa then motioned for her Amazon sisters to come closer. "Gather around, so I may tell the story of Elphaba. The grand green skinned gladiator."

...X...

Over the next few weeks many things changed. The gladiatorial games were once again banned, and only circus like events took place in the Colosseum. Glinda also informed the people of Rome about Avaric's true intent, and how he had Rome hostage for a year.

Shenshen was appointed as an advisor. Fiyero was given a new job as a royal guard of Rome but, on the side, took up his old job at being bard and told stories to the masses.

Liir and Trism were quite enjoying being parents and adapted quite well to their new roles. Things were finally getting back to normal.

Glinda was in her bedchambers looking over some political documents when Elphaba entered. Out of respect and love she bowed to the Empress and kissed her hand.

"I thought I would find you here," the green woman said, as she caressed Glinda's golden curls.

"I was wondering when you would get here," the Empress replied, as she placed down the scrolls and took an object out from under her pillow. "I think you deserve this." She then held out the item for Elphaba to take.

"A new Rudis!" Elphaba exclaimed, in delight, as she studied her new wooden sword of freedom. It was even more stunning than her previous one that was destroyed by Avaric. "But how did you know?"

"I have my ways," Glinda answered smugly as she caressed the green woman's cheek. "I love you so very much, and I'm forever grateful what you had to endure for our family's safety."

"I would do it again without question," Elphaba replied, as she placed down her gift and wrapped her arms around the Empress. The green warrior could feel her wife shiver with delight and grinned at this reaction. "Does my Empress desire something?"

Glinda stroked the emerald woman's raven hair as she spoke, "I can give you a suggestion. You came to our bedchamber, you saw me, it looks like you got one more step to complete."

"Conquer?" Elphaba purred, as she nuzzled Glinda's neck.

Glinda moaned. "Aren't you clever. I mean, you wouldn't disobey your Empress would you?"

"Of course not," Elphaba replied, as she escorted her wife to their bed before leaning Glinda down onto the mattress. "I will gladly serve Rome."

"Oh, so you love Rome more than me?" the Empress pointed out as the emerald warrior planted gentle kisses on her neck.

Elphaba let a sly grin for upon her lips as she answered, "Glinda, my sweet, you are Rome."

Glinda blushed and pulled Elphaba down fully on top of her for a passionate kiss. The Empress knew, without a doubt, if she was Rome than her children were the heart, and Elphaba was the blood of Rome.

The End

**A/N: A big thanks to all who read this story and left feedback! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
